Saindo da Manhã Sombria
by Max Randy
Summary: Tradução! AU de PdA, Harry!Sonserino. Harry luta para se reconstruir depois dos eventos devastadores de seu segundo ano. Ele finalmente descobrirá as verdades que precisa saber... mas elas não serão agradáveis.
1. Reintegração

**Título:** Saindo da Manhã Sombria.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens, eventos, e lugares reconhecíveis nesta história não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Eu não pretendo infringir leis de direitos autorais e não estou ganhando dinheiro com esta história.

**Advertências:** Violência, linguagem, referências a estupro e tortura, mentes destruídas, mortes de personagens no final desta e nas outras histórias da série.

**Notas da Autora:** Bem-vindos à terceira história deste AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) louco que estou escrevendo. Saindo da Manhã Sombria terá referências e semelhanças à trama do cannon O Prisioneiro de Azkaban, mas se afastará mais do cannon do que as primeiras duas histórias, por que as mudanças no AU continuarão. Então, se você não tiver lido, eu sugiro realmente que leia Salvando Connor e Não uma Voz mas uma Serpente antes desta história. Caso contrário, Saindo da Manhã Sombria será quase incompreensível.

_Como advertência para esta história em particular:_ Com exceção da sétima fic, que cobrirá a Guerra, esta é provavelmente a mais sombria da série. Harry mergulhou no fundo do poço e tem que lutar para subir de novo.

Essa é a razão para o primeiro capítulo ser como é. Harry está narrando ele, e sua mente está, hum, meio que uma bagunça no momento, por causa do que aconteceu ao término de Não uma Voz mas uma Serpente. Melhorará, mas começa quase no fundo do poço. Seguindo!

**Capítulo Um: Reintegração **

Duas vezes naquela semana, todas as janelas do Solar Malfoy quebraram. Uma vez elas racharam e quebraram e estilhaçaram na forma de raios. A segunda vez, elas formaram serpentes enroladas com marcas de uma Locusta. Harry brincava com elas, a magia curando qualquer ferida que o vidro infligia nele assim era feita.

Narcissa se aproximava dele e consertava as janelas cada vez, então conduzia Harry para longe da bagunça que eles tinham feito. Harry nem sempre conseguia se lembrar do que ela dizia, mas depois ele notava que tinha suco de abóbora nas mãos e a voz de Narcissa contava histórias do que acontecia quando ela era criança na família Black e vivia com suas irmãs Bellatrix e Andrômeda. Estas sempre eram histórias moderadas e alegres. Harry as escutava, e tomava um gole de qualquer bebida que ela lhe dava, e sentia Draco de pé como um sentinela silencioso ao lado da cadeira ou o divã, até que ele dormisse.

* * *

A estrela tinha cinco pontas, feita de vidro claro no centro e vidro opaco e branco nas extremidades. Harry deslizou um dedo para longe do centro e até as pontas. Elas eram afiadas o bastante para cortar. Claro que eram. Não haveria razão para ter um presente em tal uma forma, se não cortasse.

Harry olhou para cima e para longe da estrela, para o rosto de Lucius. O pai de Draco estava de pé, tensamente, no outro lado da sala de estar. Ele tinha levitado a estrela para Harry em vez de tentar trazê-la para si, considerando que Draco e Narcissa estavam nas laterais de Harry e o olhando suspeitosamente. Mas ele tinha trazido isto. Era esperado que trouxesse. A estrela era o presente do Solstício de Verão, o presente do meio do ano, o quinto presente nesta dança estranha que ele estava fazendo com Harry que supostamente proclamava que ele queria uma trégua. Ele tinha enviado um anel com um pedaço de gelo encantado para nunca derreter, e uma pedra verde para simbolizar o crescimento de laços novos. Harry tinha respondido com um pedaço de ébano, indicando sua desconfiança aos motivos de Lucius, e uma pedra vermelha, para fazê-lo lembrar do sangue derramado entre suas famílias.

Mas agora…

Harry contemplou a estrela. A claridade dela lhe dizia quanto Lucius confiava nele, e o posicionamento da parte clara no centro indicava que sua confiança poderia crescer em qualquer direção. Claro, desde que Harry ainda não tinha idéia de porque Lucius tinha escolhido jogar este jogo, fingindo que queria uma trégua quando já havia ferido Harry dando o diário de Tom Riddle a ele, aquele remendo claro poderia significar qualquer coisa. Lucius Malfoy era perfeitamente capaz de cooperar até que algo acontecesse para beneficiá-lo, tal como seu Lord voltar a vida.

Harry tinha que responder à estrela, ou pelo menos acenar com a cabeça para mostrar que ele aceitava o presente e acharia uma resposta satisfatória depois. Ao invés disso, ele pôs uma mão na estrela e fechou seus olhos. Sua magia correu ao seu comando. Ela ainda estava próxima a superfície, se agitando e cortando seus pensamentos sempre que ele não a estava usando. Depois de ficar tanto tempo confinada, como Professor Snape tinha explicado em uma das cartas que vinham duas vezes todas as semanas, agora ela tinha uma força própria, quase uma personalidade. Harry tinha que usá-la. Se ele negasse isto, do modo que tinha feito durante os anos, então ela simplesmente se libertaria por vontade própria. Ela já tinha feito isso, quebrando todas as janelas do Solar Malfoy, como Harry vagamente se lembrava.

Agora, entretanto, ele poderia colocá-la a um uso produtivo, e ele fez isso, alterando o presente. Enquanto ele contemplava, fios de gelo correram pela estrela, endurecendo ela e obscurecendo o centro, de forma que o vidro estava completamente opaco. Ele levitou-o de volta para Lucius, cuidadosamente. Ultimamente ele tinha que ter cuidado com tudo o que fazia com magia. Precisava de tão pouco para despertá-la em sua força completa e crua, a tal ponto que ele esmagava coisas. Sutileza e controle eram de longe artes mais difíceis do que poder de convocação.

Lucius aceitou a estrela e contemplou à falta de uma parte clara. Então ele elevou os olhos à face de Harry. Ele não parecia ofendido. Ele somente acenou com a cabeça pensativamente, virou e saiu da sala.

Harry fechou os olhos por apenas um momento, enquanto pensava, mas os abriu no quarto que os Malfoy tinham reservado para o uso dele. A janela estava aberta, e ele poderia sentir o cheiro de rosas entrando. Luz solar fluía para dentro junto com as canções dos pássaros. Harry se deitou e escutou.

Depois de tempo, Draco veio e pôs uma mão em seu braço. "Mãe disse que eu deveria sair que se você quisesse," Ele sussurrou.

Harry o deixou ficar. Sua mão estava mais morna que a luz solar, e embora Harry achasse tão difícil de entender as coisas sobre as quais ele falava quanto entender os pássaros, juntos eles faziam um tipo de senso musical.

* * *

A memória de Harry estava esfarrapada e enevoada, pedaços de teias se agarrando uma às outras do modo que elas faziam antes de Sylarana morrer e levar uma grande parte de sua sanidade com ela. Mas elas se rasgaram de repente em um dia no fim de junho, quando ele sentou na sala de piano largo e escutou Narcissa tocar.

Harry piscou e sentou ereto. Narcissa olhou para ele, mas não parou o movimento gracioso e rápido de seus dedos em cima das teclas, ou o baixo e sussurrado zumbir de sua voz que acompanhava a música. Ela estava ensinando uma das canções de história a Draco, uma que os puro-sangues tinham ensinado a suas crianças quando os costumes antigos ainda tinham que ser memorizados e instintivos. Draco estava sentado ao pé do piano e contemplava atentamente sua mãe, declamando as palavras junto com ela. Ele estava aprendendo sobre a dança, os direitos e regras de um anfitrião ou um bruxo ou bruxa puro-sangue em suas próprias terras, os meios corretos que se tratava um convidado, e todas as outras cortesias para viver a vida entre pessoas poderosas com recurso para magia que poderia encerrar a vida de outros em um estalar de dedos. Atualmente eles raramente eram usados em rituais. Draco tinha pedido para aprendê-los. Harry tinha a vaga lembrança de que o pedido tinha algo a ver com ele.

Mas a música. A música.

Harry caiu para trás contra o sofá no qual ele sentava, e escutou a voz de Narcissa acariciar as notas. Ela estava contando a história que pretendia marcar as noções de matrimônio à maioria das crianças puro-sangues, a trágica história de amor de Pomona Ironbrand e Septimus Prince. Eles não foram iguais; Pomona tinha escolhido Septimus porque ela estava apaixonada pela fraqueza dele, nada que pudesse emparelhar a dela, e Septimus tinha matado ela por ciúme e a si mesmo em aflição. A lição, repetida em todo refrão, era escolher apenas um companheiro de poder igual, ou ter certeza de que o verdadeiro amor existia entre um par desigual.

Harry tinha conhecido a história até antes de completar seis anos. Ele havia lido as canções em livros de história, já que sua própria mãe era uma Nascida-Trouxa e seu pai não estava interessado em se agarrar a costumes puro-sangues que ele pensava que eram antiquados e provavelmente mais do que das Trevas. Havia algo diferente em ouvir ela cantada.

Lily. James.

_Não pense neles. _

Por um momento, a raiva de Harry estremeceu no limite do controle, e se seus pais estivessem lá, ele teria lhes feito as perguntas que pairavam atrás da raiva. Por que eles tinham sentido a necessidade de tecer teias em sua mente do jeito que tinham feito? Por que eles não o fizeram controlar seu poder, em vez de negar ele? Por que eles tinham pensado que o único lugar possível que ele poderia ter na família era como guardião e guia de seu irmão Connor? Sim, Connor era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o inimigo de Voldemort, mas isso realmente significa que a infância de Harry e ele próprio tinham que ser sacrificados no altar da necessidade? Por que eles não pegavam um papel maior em defender Connor? Por que eles nunca foram visitá-lo quando ele esteve na ala hospitalar depois que Tom Riddle saiu de sua cabeça dezembro passado? Ele sabia agora que Riddle tinha prontamente possuído seu irmão, e essa era a razão que Connor não tinha ido visitá-lo. Qual era a desculpa de seus pais?

E batalhar era todo o treinamento que ele tinha recebido até este ponto de sua vida, ou as sobras quebradas dela, argumentando que haviam feito o que fizeram pelas melhores razões, que ele tinha que entender, que ele nunca poderia entender completamente até que ele os confrontasse e escutasse sua explicação, que, que, que…

Ele não percebeu que a música tinha parado até se ouvir fazendo pequenos rangidos, como um cachorro com um osso na boca. Então Draco estava ao seu lado, uma mão em seu ombro. Ele guiou Harry por mais alguns aposentos, cada um menor que o outro, e finalmente por uma porta feita completamente de vidro e um pequeno jardim. Este jardim era a fonte das rosas e o do som os pássaros que deram a Harry tal alegria pela janela de seu quarto. Parecia quase super-crescido agora, rosas se enrolavam em profusão selvagem nos portões e nas paredes e nos arbustos, rosas de todas as cores, brancas como a alegria e vermelhas como o sangue e amarelas como a dor.

Draco deitou em um pedaço de grama esquentada pelo sol no centro do jardim e puxou Harry firmemente em seu abraço. Harry teve que deitar com seu corpo estendido ao lado de Draco e sua cabeça enterrada no ombro e no cabelo pálido do outro menino, porque ele não tinha nenhuma escolha. Ele poderia ter lutado para se livrar no princípio, especialmente pelo calor abafado.

Mas, gradualmente, ele relaxou. O calor _estava_ abafado, e somado a luz do sol e ao suor que cobriam sua própria e a de Draco. Mas aquela mesma proximidade deixou isto confortável. Não havia modo de puxá-lo sozinho para o centro do gelo que ele ainda se lembrava da derrota de Tom Riddle. A respiração de Harry diminuiu a velocidade, e ele se mexeu para pôr um braço ao redor do ombro de Draco. Ele poderia sentir o outro menino sorrindo, mas sua voz estava triste quando ele falou.

"Ainda não?" Ele sussurrou.

Harry balançou a cabeça e se afastou ligeiramente, de forma que sua cabeça ainda descansasse no ombro de Draco, mas ele pudesse ver apenas um pedaço do céu azul.

Ele tinha tentado desde que veio ao Solar Malfoy, embora não tivesse feito isto durante anos. Draco e Narcissa pareciam convencidos de que, se ele pudesse fazer isto, representaria uma vitória sobre seus anos de treinamento. E ele tinha muito a lamentar - o transcurso de uma fase de sua vida, a morte de suas ilusões sobre seus pais, Sylarana.

Mas ainda não tinha acontecido. Harry não conseguia chorar.

* * *

Uma coruja de celeiro entrou no meio da noite ao término de junho. Harry abriu seus olhos e achou ela esperando por ele no batente de sua janela. Ela piou suavemente quando viu que tinha a atenção dele e pulou para frente, oferecendo uma garra. Harry levantou e vacilou pelo tapete até ela, esquisitamente consciente do modo que o pano apertava em seus pés nus e de como a brisa pela janela mexia seus pijamas.

A coruja esperou pacientemente enquanto Harry tirava a carta dela e procurava desajeitadamente um Knut da mesa perto da janela para pôr em sua bolsa. Então se foi. Harry assistiu ela deslizar pelo jardim e então ganhar altura, virando para norte, para a Escócia. Ele piscou, então apalpou a carta.

Era breve, mas, todas as cartas que Snape tinha lhe enviado durante o feriado de verão tendiam a ser.

_Sr. Potter: _

_Você notará que pouco esgotará sua magia do jeito que a destruição consegue. O próprio poder dos feitiços das Trevas mostra isto. Eles o cansarão, e o permitiram descansar com a cabeça mais leve. Faça o que você precisar para se manter são e inteiro. Se isso significa a destruição de cadeiras e janelas, que assim seja. _

_Severus Snape. _

Harry fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos na carta. Ele sabia que essa era uma resposta satisfatória à carta que ele tinha escrito para Snape cinco dias atrás, pedindo poções ou alguns outros meios para se manter sob controle sem destruir as coisas. Sua magia se enfureceu dentro dele e _quis_ aquele caos. Harry não. Ele mal ousava enfrentar a fúria que sentia contra seus pais e contra Dumbledore. Ele queria usar sua magia para vigiar, proteger, defender, curar, criar, como Snape tinha lhe prometido que ele poderia quando ele tinha salvado Harry da tempestade. Por que ele deveria ter que destruir?

Mas esta resposta era simples, clara, fria, e a verdade. Caso contrário, ele teria que destruir porque sua magia o destruiria. Negar e engaiolar ela eram o que tinha permitido que crescesse a tais proporções tenebrosas, que criasse a voz fria que Harry ouvia sussurrando em seus sonhos. E então, quando ele enfrentou Tom Riddle na Câmara Secreta, sua magia tinha absorvido o poder do diário e a memória de Voldemort de um modo que ainda Harry não entendia. De qualquer modo, ele era mais forte do que tinha sido.

Ele tinha que deixar isso se libertar.

Ele suspirou, vestiu um robe, e então deslizou para fora do Solar e para o gramado. Ele poderia sentir o brilho das proteções ao seu redor, mas os Malfoy tinham lhe dado carta branca como convidado enquanto ele ficasse com eles. Ele passou por elas sem muita dificuldade e entrou no campo selvagem que cercava o Solar.

Sua magia dele chamejou, poder cru que mal obedecia ao confinamento dos feitiços, muito menos sua varinha, e criou várias figuras de madeira leves a sua frente. Perturbou Harry algumas das figuras parecerem humanas, mas ele poderia fingir elas realmente não eram, no labirinto de luzes de estrelas e luar. Ele fechou seus olhos, e isso ajudou também.

Ele lançou o primeiro feitiço.

A noite brilhou com luzes quando o fogo acendeu, e então Harry estava lançando outros feitiços, feitiços para congelar ou explodir ou mutilar ou cortar as pernas sob as figuras de madeira, e ele não parecia conseguir parar. Sua magia surgiu nele, alta e cantando. Seria tão fácil continuar usando ela, ou até mesmo se virar e focalizar sua atenção em um desafio de verdade, como as proteções ao redor do Solar.

Harry apertou firmemente seus lábios, ouvindo sua magia selvagem tentar persuadir esses pensamentos, e se recusou a escutar. Ele lançou feitiços para destruir as figuras, criou mais, e os destruiu novamente, protegendo a grama e as árvores o tempo todo dos efeitos destrutivos de seus feitiços.

Até que ele desmoronou, arquejando, no chão, ele percebeu que Snape tinha razão: ele tinha usado a magia, e, ao mesmo tempo, acostumado ela a se integrar com ele, em vez de calá-la em uma caixa em um canto de sua alma ou mente. Ele poderia sentir o toque da magia queimando em baixo de sua pele, debaixo de suas costelas. Ele supôs que estava melhor do que antes. Um pouco melhor.

As palavras de Snape voltaram novamente a ele, quando Harry tinha dito que não queria ter o poder que tinha. _"Mas você tem ele. E você deveria usá-lo, Harry. Caso contrário, causará um impacto no mundo, e não um que você queira. Ela tem sua própria personalidade no momento, e seu próprio desejo de liberdade. Se você tentar negá-la, a mesma coisa acontecerá novamente. E talvez desta vez você matará outra pessoa, em vez de tentar escapar disso…Você está agora mais próximo de se tornar outro Lord das Trevas do que alguma vez esteve."_

Harry soltou o ar, falou a si mesmo que, sim, isso era para o melhor, e se espojar em pena de si mesmo não mudariam que ele era mágico ou quão mágico ele era, e foi para cama. Pela primeira vez desde sua chegada ao Solar, ele dormiu sem sonhar com Câmaras sombrias ou cobras douradas.

* * *

"Sr. Potter."

Harry gelou, então deliberadamente apanhou o Sapo de Chocolate que Narcissa tinha dito que ele poderia pegar depois do almoço e abriu-o. Ele pegou o sapo quando ele tentou escapar e colocou-o devagar na boca. "Sr. Malfoy," Ele disse, quando tinha mastigado e tinha engolido o Sapo e Lucius ainda não tinha ido embora. Ele estava começando a não considerar uma coincidência que um dos elfos domésticos havia tido um acidente que exigia a supervisão de Narcissa e que Draco, pensando em uma pergunta para fazer a sua mãe, tinha corrido para achá-la. Ou um ou os dois estiveram a toda hora com ele desde que ele chegou no Solar Malfoy. Eles nunca tinham lhe permitido ficar a sós com Lucius.

_Eu acho que isso está a ponto de mudar_, Harry pensou, e se forçou a se recostar em sua cadeira e olhar monotonamente para Lucius através da mesa pequena e altamente polida. Ele se forçou a ver o reflexo de Lucius na mesa e achar isto divertindo, em vez de amedrontador ou como se ele de repente tivesse dois ex-Comensais da Morte poderosos, impacientes, assassinos para enfrentar. Ele soltou o ar cuidadosamente de seus pulmões, e olhou para o rosto Lucius.

"Você viu o _Profeta Diário_ hoje?" Lucius segurou o jornal em frente a ele como se fosse uma proposta de paz.

Harry piscou, então lamentou isto quando viu um músculo apertar na bochecha de Lucius. Ele tinha acabado de perder um passo na dança mostrando sua surpresa. Ele não poderia dispor de perder mais nenhum.

"Eu imaginei que poderia ter pouca importância informar isso," Ele disse distantemente quando olhou nos olhos de Lucius novamente, "já que eu saberia imediatamente se algo tivesse acontecido a meu irmão."

Os olhos de Lucius estreitaram. Harry o assistiu. _Deixe-o meditar sobre isso, tente descobrir o quanto é verdade e o quanto é mentira. _

"Há notícias de outra importância," Disse Lucius, e então avançou mais ao redor da mesa, se aproximando de Harry sem fazer som. "Por exemplo, se alguém que uma vez agiu em nome do Lord das Trevas estivesse vindo matar você, o _Profeta_ poderia publicar a reportagem. Seguramente, você quereria saber."

Harry sentia sua magia acordar, e imaginou, também distantemente, se Lucius percebia o quanto que ele estava colocando sua vida nas mãos dele. Draco parecia determinado a proteger Harry de seu pai. Harry sabia que Narcissa era mais sábia do que isso, e às vezes tinha temido achar seu marido morto e sangrando no chão se ele fosse muito longe.

"Eu certamente quereria saber," Disse Harry, "se algo assim acontecesse. E se quem tinha agido uma vez em nome do Lord das Trevas me desse a cortesia de me deixar descobrir antes de acontecer algo pior." Ele elevou mais sua magia. Ele sabia que Lucius, assim como Draco, sabia sentir outros bruxos se eles fossem poderosos o suficiente. Normalmente, proteções os protegiam de dores de cabeça e as outras conseqüências infelizes disso. Deixe-o sentir dor transbordando pelas proteções, então.

Os olhos de Lucius se alargaram, e então ele acenou com a cabeça e retrocedeu, se sentando em uma cadeira ao outro lado da mesa. "Sr. Potter," Ele disse, derrubando toda pretensão da dança agora que a queda de sua própria máscara tinha tirado sua vantagem, "você deveria saber que eu não falo sobre mim mesmo."

"Então este não é outro daqueles artigos que falam sobre o irmão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ficar com a família Malfoy, e quão impróprio isto é, e como você certamente me matará e usará meu sangue para algum ritual para recriar seu Lord?" Harry perguntou. Ele poderia se fazer de cego, também.

Lucius estremeceu. Então respirou fundo e deslizou o papel pela mesa até o menino. "Leia isto, Sr. Potter," Ele sussurrou. "Apenas o artigo na primeira página. Eu acho que você entenderá."

Harry olhou para baixo. Ele não precisou ler o artigo, de fato. Ele só precisou ler a manchete, e entendeu quão errado ele estivera em pensar que Connor estaria seguro em Godric's Hollow e que ele poderia se afastar pelo verão.

**PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPA DE AZKABAN **

Harry pode ver a foto em baixo, uma velha fotografia na qual Pettigrew, pego entre dois Aurores, lançava sua cabeça ao redor em várias direções como se procurando uma fuga. Harry sabia que era ele pelas descrições de seus pais, entretanto ele nunca tinha visto uma foto inteira. Logo após a apreensão de Peter, Sirius tinha repassado as fotografias velhas de todos os Marotos e tinha recortado o traidor deles.

Ele elevou sua mão e se concentrou. Isto era algo ele poderia deixar a magia destruir, e alegremente.

A magia criou uma estranha chama sobre o jornal, queimando-o, rasgando-o, e o fazendo desaparecer. Harry se entregou completamente àquela explosão breve de poder, e ficou mais tranqüilo terminou. Ele acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Lucius, que estava novamente inclinado para ele. Ele não respirava rapidamente. Sua face não estava mais pálida que habitual. No entanto Harry poderia senti-lo, preparado para golpear, e soube que Lucius verdadeiramente havia notado quanto perigo estava correndo.

"Entenda," Harry sussurrou. "Eu me preocupo com a minha segurança. Eu não teria vindo aqui se tivesse pensado que estaria em perigo perto de você, ou bastante, que você se importava mais com minha morte do que com a felicidade de seu filho. Mas eu me importo com meu irmão mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, e agora é sete de julho. Eu deveria voltar para casa em breve."

"Não, Harry. Você não está completamente recuperado ainda."

Harry suspirou quando Draco correu para dentro da sala e pôs os braços ao redor dele. Draco não tinha feito nada de mal, claro, mas tinha acabado de revelar o que ainda poderia ser uma fraqueza importante em frente a alguém que Harry pensava considerava um inimigo. Harry pôs uma mão nas costas dele e encarou Lucius com um olhar duro por sobre a cabeça do filho dele.

Lucius não se moveu. Ele não disse nada. Ele assistiu. Seus olhos cinzas tinham ficado tão vazios e sua face tão imóvel que Harry não tinha mais certeza do que ele estava sentindo.

Harry desviou sua atenção para confortar Draco, que estava olhando para ele com olhos implorantes. "Você só ficou aqui por um mês," Ele disse. "Nós íamos celebrar seu aniversário no Solar. Os elfos domésticos iam fazer uma refeição especial só para nós, e você não vai nem mesmo _acreditar_ no presente que eu comprei para você. Seria a primeira vez que você teria um aniversário só seu, sem Connor, não é?"

Harry sorriu suavemente. "Seria," Ele disse. "Mas Peter Pettigrew está livre, Draco -"

A face de Draco prontamente assumiu uma expressão levemente culpada. Harry elevou suas sobrancelhas. "Você sabia sobre isto?"

"Eu não queria que você se preocupasse," Disse Draco naturalmente. Ele se afastou de Harry e sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. "As proteções no Solar não o deixariam passar, e você não precisa se preocupar com ele tentando atacar você. Por que ele iria querer machucá-lo?"

"Esse é o problema," Disse Harry. "Ele quer machucar Connor. E por tudo que sei eu, ele poderia passar pelas proteções ao redor de nossa casa. Nossos pais já provaram que não podem nos proteger." O veneno em sua voz o chocou, mas ele se forçou a ignorar isso e continuar falando racionalmente com Draco. Racionalidade teria que penetrar naquele teimoso amuado alguma hora. "Eu tenho que estar lá quando Pettigrew chegar, por via das dúvidas, se ele tenta ferir Connor."

"Ele já poderia ter aparatado lá," Draco disse. "_Por favor_, Harry, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isto." Ele se inclinou para frente com seriedade nos olhos. "Connor não teria que se proteger cedo ou tarde, de qualquer maneira? Deixe-o fazer isto uma vez."

Harry suspirou. "Nós podemos ir para outro lugar, Draco?" Ele perguntou, olhando para Lucius.

Draco avançou e apertou sua mão. "Você pode falar em frente a ele, "Ele não tentou machucá-lo, Harry. A minha mãe e eu assistimos. Você pode confiar nele." Ele hesitou por um momento, então somou, "eu li alguns dos livros mais antigos, e eu posso reconhecer os presentes de trégua agora. Ninguém os troca até este ponto se pretendem romper o trato e ferir o outro bruxo." Ele olhou para seu pai.

"Muito bom, Draco," Disse Lucius, em uma voz educada. Ele estava olhando para Harry, e não parecia inclinado a parar. "Eu fico feliz de vê-lo aprofundando sua educação. É realmente verdade que eu realizei a uma troca de seis presentes de trégua com Sr. Potter até agora. Isso deixa apenas dez faltando. Neste ponto, os dois bruxos são quase forçados a continuar, a menos que um deles envie ao outro um sinal inconfundível para romper as negociações." Ele pausou, para dar efeito, Harry tinha certeza. "Eu não tenho intenção de enviar tal sinal por enquanto."

Draco sorriu para seu pai, então se virou para Harry. "Você não terminaria com isso, também, não é?" Ele sussurrou. "Por favor?"

Harry entendeu o impulso que levou Draco a fazer a pergunta. Afinal de contas, se Harry e seu pai fossem aliados, não havia como Draco se sentir dividido entre eles. Draco nunca teria que confrontar, completamente, o que Harry sabia que ele estava começando a suspeitar: que Lucius tinha agido como Comensal da Morte por sua livre vontade, sem estar sob a Maldição Imperius. Ele poderia seguir a decisão que ele tinha tomado ao enfrentar Tom Riddle ao lado de Harry, sem perder sua família.

Harry sabia disso, se houvesse uma ruptura aberta entre eles no momento, Draco o escolheria ao invés de seu pai.

Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto o honrou saber disso, e quanto o aterrorizou e fez seu estômago doer. Ele _não queria_ tanto controle sobre a vida de outro ser. Ele praticamente não conseguia suportar dar ordens aos elfos domésticos desde o incidente na Câmara, e ele sabia que a maioria deles (Dobby era uma enigmática exceção) estava desesperadamente ansioso para servir. Como ele poderia colocar alguém sob compulsão quando ele próprio havia estado sob ela, através da possessão e da teia em sua cabeça?

Ele não queria. Então ele contou a outra coisa, o segredo que ele vinha esperando para contar a Draco até o último momento.

"Não é só a fuga de Pettigrew, Draco," Ele disse suavemente. "Eu estou sentindo uma força me puxando em direção a meu irmão." Ele ergueu sua mão e tocou sua nuca, batendo na parte de trás de seu crânio. Ele esperou a dor, e suspirou em alívio quando nada veio. Uma semana atrás, fazer isso teria feito reverberações percorrerem por sua cabeça durante uma hora. Parecia que ele estava finalmente começando a curar. "A-a coisa dourada sobre a que eu lhe falei." Ele ainda não estava pronto para revelar a Lucius, de todas as pessoas, que ele tinha uma teia que brilhava num tom dourado e tinha a voz de uma fênix em sua mente. "Está me puxando, me dizendo para ir para casa. Eu já estou perdendo o sono e a fome. Eu não acho que parará até eu estar de volta na mesma casa que Connor. Me desculpe," Ele somou.

"Mas não fazia isso antes," Draco sussurrou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Mas não estava então danificada, e eu acho que este é o modo com o qual isso está se reafirmando. Me desculpe," Ele repetiu.

Draco baixou sua cabeça e deu um longo suspiro. "Mas seus pais," Ele sussurrou. "Você acha que pode lidar com eles?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Eu acho assim. Contanto que eu exercite minha magia, eu posso me privar de machucá-los. E já que eles me ignorarão de qualquer maneira - " ele tinha contado para Draco sobre o feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ que ele lançou em seus pais e que os fez dedicar toda sua atenção e percepção a Connor "- eu deverei ter muito tempo para praticar meus feitiços."

Draco mordeu o lábio mais algumas vezes, então pôs os braços ao redor de Harry e o segurou apertado. Harry retribuiu o abraço, e ignorou o olhar fixo que ele podia sentir vindo da direção de Lucius. Lucius não saberia se Harry realmente estaria mostrando afeto, ou só fingindo para não ferir os sentimentos de Draco. Lucius não sabia nada sobre a garrafa que ele tinha dado a Draco, a qual brilhava com as verdadeiras emoções que Harry sentia por ele.

"Eu lhe enviarei seu presente de aniversário por correio, então," Draco sussurrou. "Eu acho que posso fazer isso."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado." Ele se afastou de Draco e se virou para Lucius. "Como eu não sou velho o bastante para aparatar sozinho, Sr. Malfoy," Ele disse, "eu posso lhe dar o trabalho de lhe pedir uma Chave de Portal?"

Lucius abriu a boca para responder, mas uma voz fria por detrás de Harry respondeu por ele. "Eu lhe darei uma, claro, Harry. Não é trabalho nenhum." Narcissa avançou, encarou duramente seu marido, e então olhou para Harry. "Se você tem certeza de que tem que nos deixar?" Ela somou, seu sorriso triste.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho, Sra. Malfoy. Obrigado por sua hospitalidade. Tem sido maravilhoso ficar aqui. Se você puder direcionar a Chave de Portal para o Beco Diagonal, eu vou mandar uma coruja a Remus Lupin, que é um amigo da família e lhe pedir que me encontre lá." Não seria nada bom tentar direcionar uma Chave de Portal para Godric's Hollow, já que Harry não estava disposto a contar aos Malfoys mais velhos onde seu irmão vivia, e as proteções não os deixariam passar, de qualquer maneira.

"Não seus pais?" Narcissa murmurou, mas ela já estava saindo da sala para procurar algum objeto que poderia virar uma Chave de Portal satisfatória, e não ficou para escutar a resposta dele.

"Mas amanhã, certo?" Draco sussurrou. "Você não partirá hoje?" Agora seu sorriso estava fraco, pelo menos até Harry acenar com a cabeça para ele. Ele agarrou a mão de Harry. "Bom. Então você terá tempo de tentar adivinhar seu presente de aniversário."

Harry piscou. "Eu pensei que você não queria que eu adivinhasse meu presente de aniversário."

"Eu ainda quero que você _adivinhe_," Disse Draco, o arrastando para a porta da sala de jantar. "Eu só não quero que você _acerte_."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, então olhou uma vez para Lucius. O puxão na parte de trás de sua cabeça tinha aliviado no momento que ele falou que estava indo para casa com seu irmão, mas ele ainda podia sentir os olhos do outro bruxo o fatiando.

"Parece que meu filho achou um verdadeiro amigo," Lucius disse, seus lábios quase não se movendo. "É tão maravilhoso quando uma pessoa acha um amigo ainda na infância, e tão vergonhoso quando uma pessoa os perde."

Harry inclinou sua cabeça para trás. Ele podia entender muito bem aquela declaração: era o começo de uma dança nova, e enquanto Lucius dificilmente romperia as negociações de trégua por enquanto, isso não lhe impedia de fazer qualquer outra coisa que ele quisesse fazer.

Harry tinha esperado isto. Lucius ainda era um Comensal da Morte. E Connor ainda era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e o irmão de Harry.

_E então havia Draco_, Harry pensou, como um obstáculo, o qual deu um puxão forte o suficiente em seu braço para quase o jogar no chão. _Alguém que sempre está me arrastando para algum lugar. _

"_Venha_, Harry," Disse Draco, lhe dando outro puxão. "Está até mesmo escondido no meu quarto. Eu vendarei você, e você tenta achar ele."

Harry balançou a cabeça e se rendeu à maravilha de ter um amigo como este, por pouco tempo.

* * *

**NT: **Eis a terceira fic da Série Arca dos Sacrifícios, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Esta fic é mais pesada que as outras duas, mas é também muito legal de traduzir e tenho certeza que vocês gostaram muito de ler.

Gostaria de agradecer por todas as Reviews que me mandaram na fic anterior e espero que vocês não se acanhem nesta XD (eu, como todos que postam fics aqui, adoro receber reviews)

Até a próxima semana!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Cartógrafo


	2. O Cartógrafo

**Capítulo Dois: O Cartógrafo **

Harry escutava enquanto a mãe deles lia um livro para Connor, ensinando-lhe sobre história que ele realmente deveria ter aprendido no verão passado. Ele manteve seus olhos em seu próprio livro, um dos diários que Sirius tinha escrito enquanto ainda era Auror. Era uma leitura 'vigorosa', ou pelo menos Lily tinha dito que era no ano passado, quando Harry tinha perguntado se podia ler.

Agora, ele poderia ler o diário, e ninguém parecia notar ou se importar. Lily ou James poderiam ver o diário, que parecia flutuar para fora da estante, e eles piscariam e franziriam o cenho antes de simplesmente decidir que era um sinal de que Connor estava desenvolvendo magia sem varinha. Eles poderiam atribuir quase qualquer evento estranho na casa a Connor. O feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ ainda estava funcionando.

Não parecia funcionar tão bem em Sirius, talvez porque ele não visitasse Godric's Hollow muito freqüentemente. Às vezes Harry pensava que seu padrinho quase pudesse vê-lo. Ele piscava e piscava freqüentemente, como se estivesse olhando para o sol. Mas além de alguns sussurros de "Harry?", que Harry poderia facilmente ignorar, ele nunca tentou fazer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto.

Remus era uma questão diferente, já que ele não estivera no escritório quando Harry lançou o feitiço para obscurecer sua existência das mentes de Lily, James, e Sirius. Ele poderia falar com Harry normalmente quando vinha fazer uma visita, o que conduzia a uma série de delicadas manobras na parte de Harry para impedir o lobisomem de revelar todo o jogo. Naturalmente, Remus vinha tendo mais suspeitas ultimamente. Harry ficou contente ao saber que Remus passaria o resto do verão em Hogwarts. A Poção Mata-Cão tinha sido finalmente aperfeiçoada, e Dumbledore tinha pedido para Remus se unir ao corpo docente como o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Lockhart tido sido demitido com relativamente pouca cerimônia). Remus estava lá agora, se preparando para a posição e aprendendo a lidar consigo mesmo enquanto estava tomando a poção.

Ele estivera aqui no aniversário deles, e tinha sido o único a ver o presente que Harry recebera de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se sentiu relaxar quando pensou em Draco, e apoiou sua cabeça no braço. Ele poderia descansar. Não era como se Lily ficaria agitada com ele do modo que ela costumava ficar, ralhando com ele para estudar mais e forçando-o a pensar no que poderia acontecer ao seu irmão se ele não fizesse isso.

Ele parou, assustado. _Eu não sabia que eu lembrava disso._

E ainda assim lá estava a memória, esparramada a sua frente como uma borboleta de vidro. Ele tinha estudado sozinho, insaciavelmente, sempre se esforçando para conseguir algum pedaço novo de conhecimento que poderia deixá-lo a proteger Connor. Mas quando ele cansava, Lily tinha o encorajado, às vezes tinha lhe feito se sentir culpado por fazer isso.

_Mas ela deveria ter feito isso com Connor. Ele é quem vai precisar do conhecimento. _

Harry inspirou audivelmente quando sentiu o livro que segurava começar a esfriar sob seus dedos. Connor lhe deu uma rápida olhada preocupada do outro lado da sala. Harry conseguiu segurar seu sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para seu gêmeo até Connor voltar a estudar com a mãe deles, ressegurado.

Harry silenciosamente levou o diário escada acima, para o quarto deles. Sua teia, ou o que restou dela, estava satisfeita contanto que ele permanecesse na mesma casa que seu irmão. Mas quando ele sentia sua magia saindo de seu controle, então ele tinha que ficar longe de seus pais. Até agora, ele tinha quase transformado a mão de James em gelo, quase quebrado o braço de Lily, e quase tinha feito ambos racharem os crânios ou pior quando sua magia congelava alguma parte dos degraus da escada. Este último atormentava Harry particularmente. Parecia que seu poder não só achava algum modo de escapar de todo o controle que ele tentava colocar nele, mas podia fazer isso sem ele sentir imediatamente. Ele tinha que conferir os degraus várias vezes por dia agora, para ter certeza de que não havia alguma armadilha sórdida e traiçoeira ali, cortesia de Harry Potter.

Ele rangeu os dentes enquanto fazia mais uma vistoria cuidadosa nos degraus e se retirou para o quarto deles, fechando a porta firmemente. A culpa estava o flagelando agora. Harry desejou poder falar sobre isto. Ele escrevia para Snape, mas não era o bastante. Connor não entenderia. E Harry tinha que escolher o que escrevia em suas cartas para Draco, já que ele nunca poderia ter certeza de que Lucius não estava lendo sua correspondência.

Ele hesitou por um longo momento, então encantou a porta com _Collorportus_. Connor poderia subir e achar a porta trancada, mas isso era melhor do que ele entrar na tempestade de magia selvagem que Harry suspeitava que o quarto poderia se tornar a qualquer momento.

Ele baixou a cabeça e colocou os braços ao redor dela, respirando tão profunda e uniformemente quanto podia. O que não era muito profundo ou uniforme. Dor surgiu em sua mente quando ele tentou encanar as emoções do modo que ele sempre costumava fazer - ou as aceitando porque elas se ajustavam com o que ele esperava sentir, ou as pondo em uma caixa porque ele não podia dispor de senti-las - e não conseguiu.

As teias de sua mente estavam rasgadas. Ele sabia disso. Sylarana, a cobra Locusta que tinha lhe ajudado a acalmar suas emoções nos últimos meses antes do fim do segundo ano, estava morta. Ele sabia disso.

As teias de sua mente estavam rasgadas.

_Eu não consigo pensar do modo que eu sempre pensei. _

Sylarana estava morta.

_Uma das poucas pessoas que me entenderam se foi. _

Nada disso subjugou as emoções que ele não sabia enfrentar, não sabia sentir, culpa e raiva consigo mesmo por sentir a culpa e culpa pela raiva e raiva pela a culpa…

Harry soltou um pequeno soluço. Tinha sido um erro deixar os Malfoys tão cedo, ele pensou. Ele poderia ter suportado a redução das horas de sono e as refeições menores para não precisar ver seus pais diariamente e enfrentar o que eles tinham feito com ele.

_Mas porque eu deveria ter que suportar isto? Porque eu precisaria escolher entre sofrer em corpo e sofrer em mente? Eu nunca precisaria se meus pais simplesmente não tivessem colocado esta teia na minha mente. _

_Mas eles colocaram. E eles tiveram suas razões. Eles quiseram me tornar o sacrifício perfeito. Isso era o que eu queria ser. Por que eu não consigo aceitar que funcionava daquele modo, e teria continuado funcionando se Sylarana não tivesse morrido? _

_Eu queria que ela ainda estivesse viva. _

_Como ela pôde me deixar? _

_Ela não deixou você, seu idiota. Ela foi morta tentando salvar a sua vida miserável. _

Harry saiu da cama e atravessou o quarto, indo até um armário baixo na parede atrás da cama de Connor. Tudo o que ele tentava armazenar em seu próprio armário era movido de lá, Lily simplesmente assumia que qualquer pertence neste quarto era de Connor. Por sorte, seu irmão tinha protestado que ele queria que a segunda cama permanecesse, ou Lily teria feito ela desaparecer, tão convencida que estava de que ela só tinha um filho.

Agora, ele tirou uma estatueta de vidro liso embrulhada em um pano prateado, tirou o pano, e segurou a estatueta com a pele nua. Ele se acalmou quase imediatamente. Ele respirou profundamente, e voltou à própria cama, deitando com a cobra de vidro em seu peito.

Este era o presente de Draco para ele, enviado dentro de uma caixa grande que tinha precisado de três corujas para carregar; de alguma maneira, Draco tinha pensado que embalar a cobra em camadas e mais camadas de pano era mais seguro do que apenas amarrá-la firmemente em um pacote pequeno. A serpente estava semi erguida, sua boca fechada, olhos semi abertos. Brilhava com cores inconstantes que Harry reconhecia como as próprias emoções de Draco por ele; daquele modo, o presente imitava a garrafa que ele tinha dado a Draco. A serpente quase nunca tinha parado de brilhar num púrpura profundo, a cor da proteção, desde que Harry voltou para casa.

Isso não tinha sido tudo, entretanto, como uma carta empacotada profundamente na caixa tinha revelado. Se Harry tocasse a serpente e dissesse, "_Portus_," ela agiria como uma Chave de Portal e o levaria ao Solar Malfoy, passando por todas as proteções da casa.

Harry apenas poderia imaginar como Draco tinha criado _aquilo_. Tinha envolvido a mãe dele provavelmente, já que Harry não conseguia imaginar que isso fosse algo que Lucius aceitaria. Mas ele era grato a Draco. A promessa de fuga, a chance estando ali até mesmo se ele não pudesse agarrar ela, tinha lhe devolvido a uma frágil pretensão de sanidade várias vezes neste verão.

Apertando a serpente, ele lentamente dormiu.

* * *

Ele despertou com uma batida na porta, e a voz baixa de seu irmão. "Harry? Você me deixa entrar? Eu tenho algo para mostrar a você."

Harry piscou e procurou desajeitadamente seus óculos um momento antes de se lembrar que tinha dormido com eles, em vez de tirá-los. Ele se sentou e murmurou, "_Finite Incantatem_," em direção a porta, e então se virou, apertando a serpente mais uma vez. Estava um pouco morna, como se teve no sol. Harry sabia que era a magia de Draco que fazia isso. Ele achava mais difícil parar cada vez que tocava ela.

"Obrigado, Harry," Disse Connor, atrás dele. Ele deslizou para dentro do quarto e se aproximou da cama até Harry olhar para ele. Então ele sussurrou, "Aqui," e apertou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado na mão de Harry.

"O que é isto?" Harry perguntou, desdobrando o pergaminho. Estava em branco, mas era tão velho que Harry pensou que algo devia ter sido escrito nele alguma vez. Por que carregar um pedaço de papel velho que não tinha ao menos uma linha de poesia memorável?

"Olha," Disse Connor, e ergueu sua varinha. Ele bateu no centro do pergaminho e disse, em uma voz clara, dominante que Harry também tinha o ouvido praticar com Lily, "Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom."

Harry piscou abruptamente em surpresa quando o pergaminho fervilhou com imagens, formando um quadro de corredores, túneis, e paredes que ele levou só um momento para reconhecer.

_Hogwarts. _

Harry conseguiu engolir, e também controlar o desejo de lançar o mapa longe dele ou apertá-lo muito. "Obrigado, Connor," Ele sussurrou. "O que isso faz?"

"Mostra a você as pessoas que estão no castelo," Connor disse prontamente, indicando um ponto no mapa. Harry piscou e viu que dizia _Remus Lupin_. Ele piscou. "Você pode descobrir se eles estão se aproximando de você, ou se eles estão onde deveriam estar." Ele pausou, e mordeu o lábio. "Nosso pai fez isto, junto com Remus e Sirius e-e Pettigrew."

Harry acenou com a cabeça firmemente. A voz de Connor diminuiu no último nome, como sempre desde que eles ouviram falar da fuga de Peter de Azkaban. Não era certo seu irmão ter tanto medo. Harry quase queria que Peter viesse a Godric's Hollow àquele ponto. Ele poderia usar sua magia para matá-lo, ou assustá-lo o bastante para ele considerar nunca mais vir atrás de Connor e completar o trabalho sujo do Lord dele.

"Mas por que dar isso para mim?" Ele perguntou, erguendo os olhos e estudando a face de Connor atentamente.

"Por algumas razões," Disse Connor, e moveu seu braço. Harry piscou novamente quando ele desapareceu. "Primeiro, eu tenho isto, e eu pensei que você iria querer o mapa, de forma que você poderia saber onde eu estou." Ele puxou algo que se brilhou um pouco ao redor dele com um adorno. "Nosso pai finalmente decidiu eu sou velho o bastante para a Capa da Invisibilidade," Ele disse, do lugar onde a face dele tinha desaparecido abruptamente, e então tirou a Capa novamente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Obrigado," Ele disse. Ele ficaria frenético se não pudesse achar Connor quando ele acreditasse que seu irmão poderia estar em perigo, e especialmente frenético se a Capa significasse que ele poderia passar por ele sem notá-lo. "E qual é a outra razão?"

"Isto é um magia fantasticamente complexa," Disse Connor. "Mamãe me mostrou imagens de como eram os feitiços que nosso pai e os outros usaram para fazer o Mapa - o mapa do Maroto, que é como eles o chamam - mas eu quase não pude entender, e havia dúzias deles que eu não reconheci." Ele pausou, como se estivesse pensando em como formular o que ele precisava dizer. Harry apenas o assistiu, apertando o mapa e a serpente. "Eu pensei," Connor disse lentamente, "que você poderia usar sua magia para trabalhar em fazer um mapa como este, ou analisar este aqui pelo menos. Isso daria a ela algo que fazer. Algo criativo. Você disse que não queria fazer nada destrutivo." Seus olhos se firmaram novamente no rosto de Harry, como se ele esperasse que Harry não tivesse mudado de idéia sobre querer destruir coisas.

Harry sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que ele voltou para casa, sentia como se ele mesmo estivesse por trás daquele sorriso, e não algum ser anônimo. "Obrigado, Connor," Ele sussurrou. "Mas como eu faço o mapa desaparecer novamente? Isso poderia ser importante."

Connor bateu no mapa novamente com sua varinha, e disse, "Mal-feito feito." A imagem de Hogwarts afundou no pergaminho e desapareceu.

"Obrigado," Harry repetiu. Era uma resposta inadequada para o que Connor tinha feito por ele, mas ele não pôde pensar em outra coisa para dizer.

Connor o abraçou abruptamente. Harry gelou com surpresa, mas seu irmão manteve o abraço até que ele colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Connor. Então Connor se afastou e olhou-o intensamente.

"Eu odeio ver você sofrendo," Ele disse. "Eu sei que eu não posso fazer nada para evitar, mas eu posso fazer isto. Me prometa que você de fato usará o mapa e sua magia, de forma que você não enlouquecerá ou-ou fará qualquer outra coisa." Ele estava confiante o bastante que Harry não assassinaria os pais deles, Harry supôs.

"Obrigado, Connor," Harry sussurrou. Sua voz saiu mais firme desta vez, e pela primeira vez desde que ele voltou para casa, ele também obteve um sorriso absolutamente genuíno de seu irmão.

"Bom," Disse Connor. "Agora eu tenho que estudar estes livros que mamãe quer que eu leia. Você _sabe_ quantas Rebeliões dos Duendes aconteceram?"

"Dezessete," Harry disse automaticamente.

Connor enrugou o nariz para ele. "Sim, você sabia," Ele disse, mas sem malícia na voz, e então foi para seu próprio armário para pegar os livros que Lily queria que ele olhasse.

Harry se deitou novamente na cama e começou a estudar o mapa. Ele já tinha vários projetos em mente, mas não tinha certeza se eles funcionariam. Quando ele deixou controle que impunha sobre sua própria magia enfraquecer o bastante para examinar os feitiços no mapa, ele suspirou em satisfação. Sim, havia aqui mais que o suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado.

* * *

Harry chutou a cama, então se lembrou que tinha que se manter em silêncio. Connor estava dormindo, e Harry não o manteria acordado simplesmente porque tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que dormir. Ele olhou do Mapa do Maroto para o outro, aparentemente um pedaço de pergaminho em branco que ele tinha encantado. Esta noite era uma das últimas chances que ele teria que fazer o teste. Amanhã eles iam para o Beco Diagonal - Connor tinha finalmente conseguido convencer os pais deles que, sim, ele precisava ir lá e comprar o dobro de tudo que ele precisaria durante o terceiro ano em Hogwarts, por via das dúvidas, caso algo acontecesse com seus livros ou vestes ou caldeirão - e nos dias seguintes, Harry se prepararia o melhor que podia para sua súbita reintrodução em grandes grupos de pessoas, e o que ele faria quando visse Dumbledore novamente.

Sua respiração ficou visível a sua frente, e ele ouviu Connor tremer e se aconchegar mais sob as mantas. Ele forçou sua raiva a sumir. Sim, sua raiva fria ainda aflorava ao pensar no Diretor, mas ela sempre fazia isso. Ele simplesmente teria que agüentar isto.

Ele deixou sua mente novamente limpa, e então bateu no Mapa do Maroto e sussurrou, "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." O mapa apareceu. Harry acenou com a cabeça, então tocou seu próprio pergaminho, respirou fundo, e murmurou, "Eu juro solenemente proteger meu irmão."

E, pela primeira vez, funcionou, as linhas que Harry queria apareceram em seu pergaminho. Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça. Todo o trabalho que ele tinha feito, tentando duplicar os feitiços no Mapa de forma que o seu próprio funcionaria, e se no fim a frase de ativação que era a chave. Ele tinha que ter uma frase para expor e esconder seu mapa que fosse como as frases que o Mapa do Maroto usava.

Harry rolou sobre suas costas, seu feitiço _Lumos_ iluminando a superfície do mapa. Ele mostrava a casa de Godric's Hollow e a área dentro das proteções de isolamento. Ele poderia ver os pontos marcados como "Lily Potter" e "James Potter" dentro do quarto dos pais deles. Ele moveu seus olhos cuidadosamente para longe deles. Ele não podia dispor de olhar muito tempo, ou ele ficaria violentamente bravo. Sua raiva ainda era a mais difícil de controlar de todas suas emoções. Ele estava contente pelo feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ neste momento, já que houve tempos em que ele pensou que teria matado seus pais se eles tivessem falado com ele.

Havia os pontos imóveis marcados como "Harry Potter" e "Connor Potter" no quarto deles, e um ponto marcado como "Sirius Black" escada abaixo no quarto de visitas. Harry acenou com a cabeça. _Bom. Ele funciona. E significa que eu devo conseguir criar mapas de outros lugares. _Onde quer que Connor pudesse ir, ele precisava ter um mapa que mostrasse aquele lugar.

Ele estava a ponto de bater no pergaminho com sua varinha e sussurrar, "Proteção concluída" para apagar a imagem quando viu outro ponto abruptamente aparecer perto das extremidades das proteções de isolamento. Harry parou e inclinou o mapa novamente para o _Lumos_. Remus tinha voltado de Hogwarts? Ele observaria o progresso do ponto, nesse caso, só para _ter_ _certeza_ que seus feitiços tinham funcionado.

Mas o ponto estava marcado como "Peter Pettigrew."

Harry sentiu sua respiração ficar curta, e ele sentou, encarando o mapa e tentando entender se ele tinha visto errado. Mas não. A escrita estava clara, e não oscilou quando o ponto se moveu pela grama em direção a casa.

Como Peter tinha passado pelas proteções? Elas estavam direcionadas apenas à família Potter e Sirius e Remus -

_Não, elas não estavam,_ Harry pensou abruptamente, se lembrando do que James tinha dito há muito tempo sobre elas. _Elas estão direcionadas aos Marotos. E Peter ainda é um._

Harry mostrou seus dentes. Ele sentiu sua magia se elevar ao redor dele, sibilando pelos canais familiares dentro de seu corpo, contente por ter um alvo que ela poderia usar. Ele acenou com a cabeça, uma vez, e então recolheu seu mapa e foi para a porta.

Ele poderia acordar os pais deles ou Sirius, ele sabia. Eles poderiam defender Connor. E Peter correria ao vê-los, do jeito que ele não correria ao ver um menino bruxo se aproximando dele apenas com uma varinha.

Apenas _uma varinha._

Harry sentiu sua raiva estirar suas garras preguiçosamente dentro dele, e sorriu.

* * *

Ele saiu pela porta da frente e fechou-a atrás dele. Ele não conseguia ver Peter ainda, mas ele suspeitava que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ele apoiou suas costas contra a parede da casa e respirou profundamente. Era uma noite boa e clara, com a lua cheia quase pairando no céu, e um cheiro de flores no ar, entretanto Harry não pode ver nenhuma delas.

Ele manteve seu olhar treinado à frente, e viu a grama sussurrar e se mover para o lado, junto com uma visão rápida de um rabo sem pelos através do brilho de seu _Lumos_.

"Apareça, Pettigrew," Ele calmamente disse, e ergueu sua varinha para apontar diretamente a Peter. Claro, se ele fosse tolo o bastante prestar atenção nisso ao invés da magia sem varinha que Harry poderia soltar para causar muito mais destruição permanente, era problema dele. "Eu sei que você está aqui."

Ele meio que esperou o rato para guinchar e correr, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, um momento se passou, e então Peter Pettigrew se transformou em humano.

Harry mostrou seus dentes novamente, imaginando se Peter pensava que ele estivesse sorrindo. _Novamente, se ele pensasse isso, era erro dele._

Ele deu um passo adiante, sentindo a grama pesada pelo orvalho envolver seus tornozelos, e analisou Peter. A maior parte, ele combinava com as descrições que ele tinha ouvido Sirius e James darem, as vozes deles sufocadas com aflição e ódio.

_Pequeno… gordo… sempre nos seguindo… precisou de nossa ajuda para aprender se transformar em Animago… nós sentíamos pena dele… olhos aguados… ele sempre desviava os olhos quando alguém queria confrontá-lo sobre algo que ele tinha feito… ele tinha ciúmes de James… odiava Sirius… traidor sujo… Comensal da Morte… deveria saber que se alguém seria um Comensal da Morte, seria ele… _

Havia duas coisas que eram diferentes sobre este Peter, entretanto. Harry poderia ver que ele estava magro, suas roupas - que ele provavelmente tinha roubado - frouxas sobre seu corpo. Claro, ele teria perdido peso depois de doze anos em Azkaban.

A outra coisa era o olhar dele. Quando ele elevou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Harry, Harry recuou um passo. Os olhos de Peter eram azuis, e tão penetrantes que Harry sentiu-os nos ossos.

Ele, claro, se recuperou depressa. Não faria seria bom deixar Peter, Pettigrew, _Rabicho_, pensar que ele era fraco e não podia proteger seu irmão. Ele elevou a varinha a sua frente e esperou pela primeira explosão de magia.

Ao invés disso, Peter acenou com a cabeça e disse, em uma voz que lembrou a Harry de Lucius Malfoy, "Harry."

"Rabicho," Disse Harry. Mas o apelido não fez Peter vacilar. Ele apenas continuou olhando-o. Suas mãos estavam congeladas próximas aos lados dele, e Harry supôs que esta era outra coisa que tinha mudado nos últimos doze anos. Antes, como Sirius tinha enfatizado que ao descrever Peter, ele sempre vacilava e mantinha suas mãos juntas, se assemelhando ao modo que um rato lavava suas patas.

"Você sabe por que eu vim aqui?" Peter perguntou, finalmente, quando eles tinham passado alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Para matar Connor," Disse Harry. "Do modo que você tentou quando traiu ele por Voldemort." Ele ignorou o vacilar de Peter ao nome do Lord das Trevas. Snape fazia isso, e até mesmo Draco. Todos eles preferiam chamar ele pelo título. Harry achava que isso era tolo. "Não funcionará. Eu vou ficar em seu caminho, e eu vou matá-lo se você tentar tocar nele." Ele expôs sua magia, fazendo-a rodar e rugir, uma música fria que congelou a grama ao redor dele e quebrou o ar em pedaços pequenos.

Peter balançou a cabeça. "Este não é o motivo pelo qual eu escapei," Ele disse. "Eu não vim aqui por ele."

"Por quem, então?" Harry crispou os lábios e deu um passo adiante. Ele se sentia forte, poderoso, pronto para golpear de um modo que ele não tinha estado todo o verão. Este era um _inimigo_. Harry teria uma justificativa em tudo o que ele fizesse a ele. Este era o tipo de batalha para a qual Lily tinha lhe treinado especificamente, do tipo onde a inocência inerente e compaixão de Connor poderiam cegá-lo e poderia fazê-lo deixar o inimigo vivo. Onde justiça tinha que acontecer, em vez de clemência, Harry poderia se tornar o executor.

"Por você," Disse Peter. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu pensei, quando vi o anúncio nos jornais sobre o irmão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ir para a residência dos Malfoy durante o verão, que algo assim poderia ter acontecido. E eu vejo que aconteceu." A voz dele estava cheia com uma tristeza que Harry não entendeu. "Eu sabia - bem, eu deveria ter sabido, depois daquela noite quando V-Voldemort atacou, mas eu não pude me lembrar por um longo tempo, sabe."

"De que merda você está falando?" Harry perguntou tão calmamente quanto pôde. Sua varinha não estava trêmula. Sua magia estava, pronta para atacar e golpear. Harry não sabia se pudesse controlá-la por mais tempo, e nem tinha certeza se queria. Peter iria, claro, mentir, ou então ele teria ficado louco depois de doze anos em Azkaban. Ninguém ficou são depois de tanto tempo lá.

_Claro, ninguém nunca escapou da prisão antes, também,_ Harry pensou, e continuou a escutar.

Peter espirou, então espirou outra vez, e então disse, "Harry, eu traí seus pais seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore."

Harry balançou a cabeça imediatamente. "Não," Ele disse. "Isso não é verdade. Você era um Comensal da Morte. Deixe-me ver seu braço esquerdo."

Peter empurrou a manga de sua veste roubada para cima, e Harry viu crânio e a cobra negros. Ele sibilou, uma mão subindo à sua testa onde sua cicatriz tinha abruptamente começado a doer.

"Viu," Harry disse com dentes rangendo pela agonia. "Você é um Comensal da Morte. Você serviu a Voldemort."

"Eu me tornei um Comensal da Morte porque Dumbledore me pediu," Disse Peter, seus olhos estavam sobrenaturais. "O Lord das Trevas se aproximou de mim porque ele acreditou que eu teria ciúmes, estando nas sombras de meus amigos todo o tempo. Quando eu fui até Dumbledore, ele viu isto como a oportunidade perfeita para ter um espião. Snape não tinha virado as costas ao Lord das Trevas ainda. E então, quando eu tive a chance de me tornar o Guardião do Segredo de Lily e James, Dumbledore disse que eu tinha que aceitar. Ele explicou a mim sobre a profecia. E ele explicou sobre alguma outra coisa para mim, também. Essa foi a verdadeira razão dele querer que eu me tornasse tudo que eu me tornei, que traísse seus pais e fosse para Azkaban. Eu era um sacrifício, Harry, até mesmo quando você era -"

Harry abruptamente caiu de joelhos, clamando em dor. A luz e a canção da fênix tinham brilhado novamente em sua mente, como se a teia aleijada houvesse sentido um inimigo e estivesse desesperadamente lutando para se envolver em uma última batalha.

Peter estava falando, mas Harry não conseguia ouvi-lo através da pressão do fogo. Então uma mão tocou seu ombro, e a voz de Peter entrou, e Harry sentiu a agonia continua se retirada. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

Ele saltou para trás quando viu que Peter era quem tinha lhe tocado, e apontou a varinha para ele novamente. Peter ergueu as mãos e se afastou.

"Eu deveria ter sabido que isso aconteceria," Peter respirou fundo. "Isto foi a teia, não é? A teia da fênix? Eu acabei de me livrar da minha alguns meses atrás, e foi por isso que eu pude escapar -"

A visão de Harry ficou dourada novamente. "Pare," Ele conseguiu dizer com a mandíbula apertada.

"Minhas desculpas," Disse Peter suavemente. "Eu não posso lhe contar tudo o que você precisa saber, Harry, porque a teia lhe impedirá de escutar. Mas eu acharei um modo de ajudá-lo a quebrar ela. Eu juro que acharei um modo de ajudá-lo a quebrar ela. Essa foi a razão de eu escapar. Eu poderia ter apodrecido e morrido em Azkaban, ou simplesmente fugido. Merlin sabe que eu paguei todas minhas dívidas com eles." Seus olhos brilharam ferozmente quando ele disse isso, e Harry teve a sensação de que estava vendo o Comensal da Morte. "Mas se você estivesse sofrendo com isto também, então eu queria ajudá-lo. De um sacrifício para outro - doze anos é o suficiente, eu acho. Você não tem mais que escutá-los, Harry."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito em você," Ele sussurrou.

"Claro que você não acredita," Disse Peter suavemente. "Não ainda."

"Não, eu quero dizer - eu quero dizer que eu não acreditarei em você," Harry disse, elevando sua varinha. Ela oscilou. Ele se menosprezou por sua fraqueza, mas ele não conseguiu parar isto. "Por que você concordaria em fazer tudo isso, se isso realmente aconteceu?"

"Porque Dumbledore é persuasivo," Disse Peter, encolhendo os ombros. "E por outras razões que eu não posso lhe contar ainda sem fazer sua teia lhe causar dor."

"Mas meus pais nunca souberam - "

"Sim, eles souberam," Disse Peter suavemente. "Eles souberam, e - "

"_Harry!_"

Harry girou abruptamente. Sirius estava correndo para fora da casa, sua cabeça abaixada e seu corpo já ondulando com os primeiros sinais da transformação em Animago. Seu próximo grito foi mais um latido do que um grito. "_Rabicho!_"

Até que Harry se virasse novamente, Peter já tinha se transformado e começado a correr. Ele correu pelo terreno, indo em direção a extremidade das proteções. Em alguns momentos, Sirius, agora como um grande cachorro preto, tinha alcançado ele, mas mesmo a cabeça dele imergindo várias vezes e então subindo novamente, ele parecia não ter pego Peter. Harry assistiu, sua cabeça doendo e sua varinha ainda tremendo em sua cabeça. Ele notou isto, e forçado seus dedos a se firmarem.

Sirius voltou em alguns momentos, seu resmungo ressonando em sua garganta. Harry não teve que olhar para as mandíbulas dele para saber que ele não tinha pegado Peter. Ele engoliu, inseguro do que sentir.

_"Eu traí seus pais seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore." _

Isso_ não podia _serverdade_. Não era _verdade_. _Tinha_ que ser mentira. _

"Você está bem, Harry?"

Harry olhou para cima, para o rosto de Sirius, quando ele se transformou novamente. O feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ não parecia estar funcionando mais, se o modo como os olhos de seu padrinho estavam firmes nele fosse qualquer indicação. "Você pode me ver?"

Sirius lhe deu um olhar confuso. "Claro. Porque?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. O feitiço nunca tinha funcionado muito bem em Sirius. Ele supôs que simplesmente teria que agüentar isto. "Nada," Ele disse. "E sim, eu estou bem. Eu apenas saí para tomar um pouco de ar, e ele estava lá."

"Falando tolices, eu aposto," Sirius murmurou. "Tentando conseguir que você se una aos Comensais da Morte, não é?"

"Ele me contou algumas coisas -"

Sirius enrijeceu como um galho pronto para quebrar. Harry desejou saber o porque.

"Mas era tudo tolice," Harry o assegurou depressa. "Eu não acreditei nele."

Sirius deixou soltou o ar e o abraçou. "Agradeço a Merlin por isso," Ele disse. "Agora, volte para dentro. Eu vou acordar seu pai idiota e lhe mandar ajustar as proteções."

Harry acenou com a cabeça e entrou ao lado de Sirius, deixando seu padrinho o conduzir de volta para o quarto. Ele deliberadamente não pensou em nada até que estivesse de volta sob as coberturas, com Connor roncando pesadamente, tranquilizadoramente, do outro lado do quarto.

_"Isto foi a teia, não é? A teia da fênix? Eu acabei de me livrar da minha alguns meses atrás… " _

Essa era a coisa que mais preocupava Harry, e por dois motivos. Primeiro, ele queria saber se uma teia de fênix - se isso era o que aquilo era - colocada na mente de alguém poderia fazer aquela pessoa mentir mesmo com o Veritaserum que os Aurores teriam usado quando prenderam Peter. Afinal de contas, se alguém sob a teia acreditasse que o que estava dizendo era verdade, o Veritaserum acharia só a verdade.

E a segunda coisa…

Harry rolou e esmurrou seu travesseiro. _Você sabe que o que ele disse não era verdade. Vá dormir, merda. _

E a segunda coisa…

Harry enterrou seu rosto debaixo das mantas, mas seus pensamentos não pararam de correr.

Harry estava tentando se acostumar a novamente pensar em si como um sacrifício, do modo ele tinha feito inquestionavelmente antes do dano que Tom Riddle e a morte de Sylarana tinham infligido a sua mente. Ele tinha escolhido isto. Ele tinha treinado para isto. Isso era o que ele era. Eventualmente, ele teria que se reconciliar com seu passado, se enfurecendo com seus pais e Dumbledore ou não. O que ele tinha descoberto sobre sua própria mente e magia não fazia nada para diminuir a necessidade de Connor por proteção.

Mas e se eles tivessem sacrificado outras pessoas, também? E se Peter tivesse passado doze anos em Azkaban, desprezado pelos amigos, como um sacrifício vivo? E se Harry não fosse a única pessoa que Dumbledore tinha manipulado?

Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre tudo isso.

Luz dourada rugiu por trás de suas pálpebras, e Harry desviou sua atenção de seus pensamentos. Ele tinha que descansar, tinha que relaxar, ou sua cabeça doeria.

E, além disso, Sirius tinha razão e o que Peter tinha dito era tolice, projetada para enganar Harry e afastá-lo do lado de seu irmão.

_Apenas tolice,_ Harry repetiu para si mesmo até que dormisse. _Apenas tolice, tudo isso.

* * *

_

**NT:** Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Começa uma parte da trama desta nova fic! Será que Peter é culpado ou inocente?

Muito obrigado pelas Reviews! Não se esqueçam de mandar mais XD!

**Próximo Capítulo:**Hawthorn e o Remorso


	3. Hawthorn e o Remorso

**Capítulo Três: Hawthorn e o Remorso **

A mão de Sirius apertou com força o braço de Harry quando eles aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Harry se afastou dele e respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Ele nunca tinha gostado de ser aparatado. Fazia seu estômago parecer que estava sendo arrancado pelas orelhas.

Sirius olhou ansiosamente para ele. "Tudo bem, Harry?"

Harry conseguiu forçar um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. Sirius tinha sido solícito esta manhã, como se quisesse compensar o tempo em que ignorou Harry durante o verão. A pele de Harry estava se arrepiando com toda a atenção inesperada. Ele precisava se afastar de Sirius. Ele sabia que ele não estava fazendo aquilo por mal, e sabia que teria que enfrentar ainda mais pessoas em Hogwarts, mas essas pessoas geralmente não tinham o hábito de tentar averiguar se ele tinha se machucado e ao mesmo tempo lhe perguntar se ele queria doces.

"Connor," Lily estava dizendo quando desdobrou a lista que tinha vindo com a carta de Hogwarts dele. Connor aproveitou a chance para passar sua própria carta de Hogwarts para Harry. Seus pais tinham estranhado o fato, até que Connor lhes falou que a escola provavelmente tinha enviado por engano duas cópias a ele. Então eles tinham sorrido e acenado com a cabeça, parecendo ver o nome de Connor na carta. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir a Floreio e Borrões primeiro. Parece que você precisa de mais livros este ano."

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele poderia ir na direção oposta, então, e ninguém acharia isto estranho. Connor lhe deu um olhar simpatizante, e então sorriu para a mãe deles.

"Tudo bem, mamãe."

Lily e James levaram Connor. Harry começou a se virar, só para ser parado pela mão de Sirius segurando seu ombro. Sua magia rosnou um pouco em suas orelhas, e Harry sentiu o poder pulsar sob sua pele. Ele estava apenas procurando uma chance de escapar e ferir alguém. Harry falou para si firmemente que sua magia não teria a chance desta vez, e calou-a novamente antes de prestar atenção ao que Sirius estava dizendo.

"Onde você pensa que vai, Harry?" Seu padrinho perguntou. "Eu acho que você deveria ter alguém com você, por via das dúvidas, caso Rabicho ataque você novamente."

"Ele provavelmente não iria querer me atacar," Disse Harry, colocando uma máscara de tranqüilidade, para cobrir seu rosto, que realmente queria se esticar em pânico surpreso. Ele _precisava_ se afastar de Sirius. Ele _precisava_ algum tempo entre estranhos. Até mesmo as pessoas que estavam os rodeando agora, encarando fixamente como se pensassem que ele era seu irmão, o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor do que quando ele estava preso em casa. "Ele veio atrás de Connor. Ele apenas iria querer colocar mais tolices na minha cabeça."

"E você não escutaria isso, certo?" Os dedos de Sirius dobraram e apertaram o suficiente para Harry pensar que provavelmente teria contusões amanhã.

"Claro que não," Disse Harry. "Como você disse, são apenas tolices, e eu sei que não devo escutar Comensais da Morte. Eles são todos mentirosos, assim como Voldemort era quando ele falou comigo no término do primeiro ano."

Sirius soltou o ar e afastou os dedos do ombro de Harry. "Se você tem certeza… "

"Eu tenho certeza, Sirius." Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso valente que ele tinha aperfeiçoado alguns dias atrás. "Eu encontro você aqui em umas duas horas, certo?"

Sirius acenou com a cabeça. Então ele abriu a boca, e uma sombra passou por seu rosto. Harry esperou. Sirius não tinha perguntado pelo feitiço em Lily e James ainda. Todo momento que ele o olhava daquele modo, Harry pensava que ele poderia fazer isso.

Mas, mais uma vez, ele fechou a boca e se virou. Harry o assistiu se misturar com a multidão no Beco, indo em direção à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, e balançou a cabeça. Ele não sabia se Sirius estava hesitando porque pensava que era ridículo isso ser um feitiço ou que isto fosse culpa de Harry, ou porque ele não queria confrontar a razão do porque Harry tinha lançado o feitiço.

Harry queria pensar que era a primeira opção, mas ele suspeitava que era a segunda. Isso o deixou amargo com Sirius, e _isso_ o fez se sentir intranqüilo. Sim, Sirius tinha sido um Grifinório, e isso significava que ele deveria ter um pouco de coragem. Mas havia tantos tipos diferentes de coragem. Era realmente justo exigir que ele tivesse este tipo?

Harry encolheu os ombros e se virou para consultar a lista de compras em sua carta. Ele não estava mais ansioso do que Sirius para confrontar esta pergunta.

* * *

Harry saiu do Empório das Corujas e parou para colocar os sacos de comida de coruja que ele tinha comprado para Hedwig em seu bolso. Alguém quase bateu nele enquanto ele fazia isso, e Harry teve que cambalear para trás e se segurar contra a parede da loja. A pessoa se virou para se desculpar. Harry piscou.

"Pansy?" Ele perguntou. Ele tinha pensado que todos seu colegas da Sonserina já teriam terminado suas compras no início do verão.

Pansy Parkinson lhe deu um aceno distraído e olhou ao redor, os olhos dela constantemente se movendo pela multidão. "Oi, Harry. Você viu uma menininha segurando um sundae e gritando algo sobre alce?"

Harry piscou novamente. "Hum. Não."

Pansy deu um suspiro murcho. "Eu achei que não. Ela é minha priminha, Aurora," Ela explicou, quando Harry lhe deu um olhar confuso. "Eu devia vigiar ela, e então eu encontrei Millicent, e só desviei os olhos por um segundo, e então quando eu olhei de novo, ela tinha sumido." Ela rangeu os dentes, e então abruptamente bateu o pé no chão. "Por que eles sempre fazem as crianças mais velhas vigiarem as mais novas? Só porque eu sou uma menina não quer dizer que eu sou boa nisso."

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros. Ele sentia que não podia simpatizar muito. Seu dever tinha sido vigiar e proteger Connor desde que ele tinha um ano, embora seu irmão fosse só quinze minutos mais novo que ele. Para ele, isso era sagrado, e sempre o assustava se lembrar que havia pessoas que repugnavam ou se ressentiam em fazer isto.

"_Lá_ está ela," Pansy disse abruptamente, e correu. Harry se virou, mas pôde ver só um rápido relance de uma pequena veste ondular antes de Pansy bloquear sua visão. Entretanto o uivo infantil que veio um momento depois provavelmente era um sinal de que ela tinha pegado sua protegida.

Harry balançou a cabeça e se virou. Mas ele só deu alguns passos até que outra de suas colegas de Casa aparecesse ao lado dele.

"Potter."

Era Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se achou tendo que olhar mais para cima do que ele tinha esperado. Millicent sempre tinha sido uma das meninas mais altas do ano deles, e ela já tinha crescido um pouco durante o verão, ao que parecia. Millicent elevou as sobrancelhas em reconhecimento silencioso e zombeteiro ao olhar dele, e então inclinou a cabeça, os olhos dela se estreitaram.

"Por que você está sozinho?"

"Porque eu quis estar, Bulstrode," Disse Harry. Ele manteve sua voz inofensiva, cortês, até mesmo aborrecida. Millicent às vezes parecia interessada no que ele estava fazendo, e às vezes não. Ela normalmente se rendia e ia embora se ele não parecesse estar fazendo alguma coisa que inspirasse interesse.

Não desta vez, aparentemente. Millicent apenas sorriu mais amplamente e disse, "O que poderia fazer o grande Harry Potter querer ficar sozinho?"

Harry a encarou abertamente, incapaz de evitar isso. "O que?"

Millicent suspirou dramaticamente e examinou uma mão, como se estivesse olhando para suas unhas. _Pansy teria feito o gesto melhor_, Harry pensou. Ela realmente parecia se importar com a aparência delas. As unhas de Millicent eram tão quebradas e roídas quanto as de qualquer menino. "Desculpa, Potter. Quando eu ouço todo o verão sobre você, fica automático chamá-lo disso."

"Quem falou com você sobre mim?" Harry deslizou uma mão para dentro do bolso de suas vestes e achou sua varinha, são e salva, lá. Se ele tivesse que afastar um ataque súbito de Comensais da Morte - e o pai de Millicent, pelo menos, tinha sido um dos acusados de participar das atividades dos Comensais da Morte e tinha alegado que estivera sob a Maldição Imperius - então ele queria estar pronto. Ele estava tentando forçar sua magia a se acostumar novamente à sua varinha, em vez de simplesmente sair de seu corpo como asas e bater em quem quisesse.

"Várias pessoas," Disse Millicent, com um gesto vago que parecia indicar o Beco inteiro. "Parentes. Não parentes. Amigos. Elfos-domésticos. Você sabe como é."

Harry vacilou um pouco à menção dos elfos-domésticos. Obscura como crepúsculo, uma memória voltou para ele do fim do ano passado, quando Dobby estivera murmurando para ele sobre ser algum tipo de vates. Mas Harry tinha repelido ela e tinha recusado a considerar isto, desde que nenhum dos elfos-domésticos no Solar Malfoy - nem mesmo Dobby - tinha tentado falar novamente sobre isto com ele, e sua própria família não tinha nenhum elfo.

"Me conte o que você está querendo dizer, Millicent," Ele disse, deliberadamente usando o primeiro nome dela. Ele tirou sua varinha, de forma que ela pudesse vê-la. "Você está me ameaçando? Esta uma oferta de aliança? Você está apenas me importunando? _O que?_"

"Esta é principalmente uma tentativa de fazê-lo ver que eu não sou estúpida," Disse Millicent, parando e virando para encará-lo. Ela parecia estar falando com uma desarmada honestidade, mas Harry tinha certeza de que era só outra máscara. "Eu posso ver como as coisas são, sabe. Eu posso ver o que é o que. E ninguém poderia não notar que no ano passado era você que estava brilhando com poder na ala hospitalar. Não era seu irmão, e aquela história que ele contou sobre derrotar o basilisco na Câmara foi _muito _óbviamente construída. Por que Fawkes teriam levado a Espada de Gryffindor para ele? Porque Dumbledore não teria ido lutar contra o Lord das Trevas?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "As coisas não são assim," Ele disse, e poderia sentir a dor em sua cabeça e sua visão obscurecendo pela tensão. Ele não achou que era a teia da fênix, mas sim o pensamento de que outra pessoa podia não apoiar e acreditar em Connor. "Você não tem idéia de como realmente aconteceu isso."

"Mas eu sei quem pode nos contar," Disse Millicent, e o olhar dela era direto. "Eu sei quem quer acreditar em uma nova história, e eu posso arranjar para você contar essa história para eles. Quem sabe? A verdade poderia até mesmo acalmar o medo deles, e eles poderiam ficar trás da linha do seu precioso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu do modo você os quer."

Harry piscou. "Você poderia realmente arranjar uma reunião entre nós?"

Millicent acenou com a cabeça. "Nós tivemos alguém vigiando o Beco Diagonal a cada dia, esperando o dia em que você viesse comprar seus materiais," Ela disse, e então se virou e soltou um pequeno assoviou na direção das sombras entre o Empório e a loja de instrumentos mágicos.

Harry endureceu quando várias figuras com capas e mascaras emergiram na luz. Seus capuzes estavam abaixados o suficiente para eles não precisarem das máscaras, mas Harry poderia vê-las de qualquer maneira, e elas eram brancas. Embora as capas fossem verde escuro em vez de preto, eles pareciam tanto com Comensais da Morte que ele puxou sua varinha.

"Nada disso," Disse Millicent, segurando o braço dele e forçando-o para baixo com uma força incomum. "Seja bonzinho, Potter. Eles apenas querem saber o que realmente aconteceu na Câmara. Isso é tudo."

Harry respirou profundamente por alguns momentos, encarando os Comensais da Morte, ou ex-Comensais da Morte, ou quem quer que eles fossem. Eles permaneceram imóveis e o assistiram. Harry não conseguia nem mesmo os ouvir respirar. Ele desejou saber o que eles queriam, se eles realmente iriam embora depois que ouvissem sua história, e porque ela parecia importar tanto para eles.

Depois de um momento, ele decidiu que poderia lhes falar. Na pior das hipóteses, isso os faria ver que, mesmo tão poderoso quanto Harry poderia ser, ele era leal ao seu irmão, e os faria se livrar de qualquer pensamento sobre usá-lo em seus jogos. Na melhor, focalizaria a atenção deles nele e os faria atacar _ele_ ao invés de Connor. Harry quase daria boas vindas a isso. Ele não queria matar ninguém, mas sua magia poderia gostar do exercício.

"Certo," Disse Harry.

Ele contou a história tão simplesmente quanto pôde, porque ele tinha medo que qualquer tentativa de acrescentar emoção ou humanidade ao seu tom frio envolveria lágrimas. Ele congelou as lágrimas, e falou da morte de Sylarana, e como isso tinha livrado sua magia de repente. Ele não lhes falou sobre o dano a sua mente, mas representou Sylarana como o tipo de animal que tinha sido de grande ajuda para domesticar sua magia, de forma que ela ficou selvagem sem a presença dela e buscou algum recipiente novo. Ele contou sobre o gelo e como tinha destruído o diário e sugado o fragmento de Tom Riddle, absorvendo o poder dele. Neste ponto, uma das figuras de capa mais distantes soltou um som agudo e fez um movimento que poderia ter envolvido uma varinha, se outra figura de capa não o tivesse parado.

Harry terminou contando sobre a tempestade, e como Professor Snape tinha saído e o repreendido por guardar sua magia e a volta para a escola. Ele certamente não revelaria quão frágil sua sanidade estava, até mesmo agora.

"Por que Connor acredita na história que ele está contando?" Millicent exigiu.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Porque ele quis," Ele disse. "Era a melhor explicação que ele poderia criar para o que aconteceu." Ele não era nenhum idiota para revelar que ele tinha obliviado seu irmão, também.

"E Draco?" Millicent perguntou, exatamente a pergunta que ele realmente não queria que ela fizesse.

Harry segurou sua varinha alto o suficiente para que eles pudessem vê-la. "Pergunte novamente dele, e eu a enfeitiçarei," Ele disse. Ele achou que sabia quem eram as figuras com capas agora - ex-Comensais da Morte, Sonserinos, o tipo de pessoas que poderiam se juntar a Lucius Malfoy mais do que casualmente. Harry não lhes contaria que Draco tinha escolhido ficar a seu lado e lutar contra Tom Riddle e tinha sido vital tentando queimar o diário, também. A submissão de Draco era o segredo deles até que ele estivesse pronto para anunciar isto ao mundo. E não era segredo de que lado Connor estava, ou Harry.

Millicent levantou as mãos. "Se acalme, Potter," Ela murmurou, mas sua voz tinha um tom de satisfação profunda, não de escárnio. Ela ficou ao lado da figura de capa mais distante, o que tinha parado o primeiro de puxar sua varinha, e se apoiou contra ele. Os outros viraram e sumiram mais uma vez nas sombras. Harry fechou os olhos, tentando controlar sua magia, e procurou os sons de um ataque durante os momentos que precisou para se recuperar.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ninguém tinha o atacado, e a figura contra a qual Millicent tinha se apoiado tinha tirado sua máscara. Ele era um homem de cabelo escuro, com um rosto grande e com os olhos penetrantes de Millicent.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do bruxo. O homem acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso lânguido apareceu entre o nariz curvo e os lábios grossos.

"Meu nome é Adalrico Bulstrode," Ele disse. "Ex-Comensal da Morte, como você sem duvidas já adivinhou até agora. Sob a Maldição Imperius," Somou ele.

"Claro," Disse Harry, deixando a cortesia e nada mais aparecer em sua voz.

Adalrico riu. "Minha filha não mencionou quão cuidadoso você era," Ele disse, e apertou o ombro de Millicent com afeto áspero. "Ela deveria ter feito isso." Ele se aproximou mais, olhando nos olhos de Harry. "Você deu uma confissão, e os velhos costumes dizem que um segredo por um segredo é o modo como coisas devem ser, sim? Então. Há uma força sobre a terra, uma força que está tentando para trazer Voldemort a vida."

Harry se endireitou um pouco mais, notando como Adalrico tinha usado o nome do Lord das Trevas ao invés do título. "Eu já sabia disso, Sr. Bulstrode," Ele disse suavemente. "Eu esperava que alguém tentasse trazer Voldemort de volta desde meu irmão e eu fomos para Hogwarts."

Adalrico inclinou sua cabeça astutamente para o lado. "Ah. Mas você sabia que essa força está ganhando um novo impulso agora? Há alguns que foram feridos tentando resistir a isto, tentando se afastar lentamente, tentando ter certeza de que estamos prontos antes que qualquer coisa aconteça. E nós não gostamos disso." A mão que não segurava sua filha fez um gesto convulsivo.

Harry estreitou seus olhos. Ele não podia perguntar diretamente, claro, se isto realmente significava que algum Comensal da Morte - ex-Comensal da Morte, ele se corrigiu firmemente - se interessaria em uma aliança. Isso seria perder um passo importante nesta dança. Mas ele poderia indicar a isto. "Isso é um infortúnio," Ele disse. "Eu sinto muito por esses que estiveram feridos, Sr. Bulstrode. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir que leve minhas condolências a eles. E qualquer habilidade de cura que eu puder oferecer, claro. Eu tenho treinado magia médica, sabe."

Os olhos de Adalrico brilharam com o mesmo prazer feroz que Harry tinha visto no rosto de Narcissa Malfoy quando ele fez a dança com ela. "Isso é amável de sua parte, Sr. Potter," Ele disse, tentando manter sua voz perfeitamente séria e falhando completamente. "Suas habilidades só se estendem a curar arranhões e contusões? Ou elas poderiam ir mais adiante?"

"Mais adiante, eu acredito, senhor," Disse Harry, inclinando sua cabeça modestamente. "Claro, para saber curar uma certa ferida, eu tenho que vê-la primeiro, e quanto dano foi causado."

Adalrico acenou com a cabeça para ele. "Perfeitamente razoável," Ele disse, e olhou sobre seu ombro. "Você não acha?"

Houve uma longa pausa, e então as sombras mexeram novamente, e uma das figuras voltou à luz do sol. Com movimentos pesados e relutantes ele removeu sua máscara - não, Harry se corrigiu quando viu o rosto, _ela_ removeu sua máscara.

"Pansy?" Harry perguntou admirado, antes de perceber que esta devia ser a mãe dela. Ele piscou, e recordou o nome dela depois um momento. _Hawthorn Parkinson_. "Sra. Parkinson," Ele disse, e se curvou para ela. "Eu sinto muito em ouvir que você esteve ferida."

"Assim como todo mundo." Hawthorn Parkinson tinha um cabelo tão pálido quanto sua filha, assim com pálida na pele, mas diferente de Pansy seus olhos eram azuis, sendo sombreados com castanho. Seu rosto tinha as linhas profundas de uma grande tensão, e o corpo dela era encurvado como se ela pudesse explodir em qualquer direção a qualquer momento. Apesar disso, pensou Harry, ela estava conseguindo forçar um pouco de humor seco em sua voz. "Claro que nenhum deles _prometeu_ verdadeiramente fazer alguma coisa sobre isto. Tristeza foi o único bálsamo que eles se sentiram capazes de me oferecer."

Harry a estudou novamente, procurando algum sinal de ferimento ou maldição, e então percebeu o que mais, além de seu rosto, parecia tão familiar. Ele hesitou, então correu o risco. Ele poderia estar revelando muito, mas por outro lado, ele estava revelando sua inteligência - da qual eles precisariam ser convencidos se eles formassem uma aliança com ele.

"Quanto tempo você foi uma lobisomem, Sra. Parkinson?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Hawthorn vacilou, uma mão voou para cima a sua frente, como se quisesse se defender de uma maldição com sua pele nua, enquanto a outra procurava desajeitadamente sua varinha. Harry somente esperou. Estavam apontadas duas varinhas para ele, agora, ele notou, virando os olhos para o lado para checar que Adalrico estava armado. Isso lhe dava um pouco de alívio. Ele teria ficado desapontado se eles não estivessem.

"Como você - " Hawthorn perguntou, e o baixo rosnado em sua voz só confirmou mais para Harry.

"Eu conheci lobisomens," Disse Harry. "Quanto tempo?"

Hawthorn abaixou a cabeça e disse, "Desde o mês passado, quando Fenrir Greyback me atacou por recusar a cooperar em suas tentativas fúteis de trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta. Esta próxima lua cheia será minha primeira transformação." Os olhos dela refletiam raiva e horror e medo absoluto. Harry podia entender. Para uma bruxa puro-sangue, criada com a idéia de que lobisomens sempre eram criaturas inferiores e monstros e que só pessoas estúpidas ou inúteis se tornavam um, este era um pesadelo vivo.

"Eu poderia ajudar, você sabe," Disse Harry. "Você ouviu falar da Poção Mata-Cão?"

A breve luz bruxuleante de esperança nos olhos de Hawthorn mostrou que, ou que ela tinha ouvido, ou ela não tinha, mas suspeitava qual era o efeito. Ela apertou uma mão ao redor de sua varinha. "Uma cura?" Ela sussurrou.

"Não exatamente," Disse Harry. "Não há cura para a licantropia ainda, Sra. Parkinson. Esta é uma poção que permite a um lobisomem manter seus sentidos em forma animal. Você ainda se transformará, mas você não será uma besta voraz."

Hawthorn fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é o melhor que eu posso esperar," Ela sussurrou. "Eu nunca me perdoaria se atacasse minha filha."

"Como você pode conseguir isto para ela?" Adalrico perguntou. "Como você pode preparar isto?"

"Um pouco vai ser preparado em Hogwarts este ano," Disse Harry. Ele estava sendo vago, mas eles também. Ele só tinha que assegurar que não traísse os segredos de outras pessoas. "Professor Severus Snape finalmente aperfeiçoou a fórmula. Eu o ajudei em algumas fases preliminares. Eu posso aprender a prepará-la, e posso dar ela a Pansy, se você puder se encontrar com ela em algum lugar nos terrenos da escola."

Eles ficaram calados por um longo momento. Harry pensou que eles estavam decidindo se podiam confiar nele, e usou sua expressão mais aberta e sincera.

Então Hawthorn Parkinson disse, lutando para manter sua voz firme e quase tendo sucesso, "Se você fizer isso, Sr. Potter, eu terei uma dívida tão profunda com você que não pode - " Ela parou e balançou a cabeça. "O que você irá querer?" Ela perguntou. "O que estiver em minhas mãos para dar, eu proverei com as palmas abertas."

Harry sibilou antes que pudesse se parar. Esta era uma declaração antiga, uma que até mesmo as famílias puro-sangues não usavam tão freqüentemente, provavelmente porque alianças profundas e confiantes entre eles eram incomuns. A pessoa confiava na família primeiro, e em estranhos só se precisasse.

"É verdade que você é Ofidioglota?" Adalrico perguntou abruptamente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para ele. "É." Ele ignorou o murmúrio enfurecido de Millicent ao pai dela sobre ele não confiar nela, e olhou novamente à mãe de Pansy. "Eu pedirei uma trégua enquanto eu lhe proporciono a poção, Sra. Parkinson. Você disse que Fenrir Greyback mordeu você por se recusar a cooperar com ele?"

Hawthorn acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos distantes. "O que ele está fazendo é estúpido," Ela rosnou suavemente. A tensa e selvagem aura ao redor dela ficou mais forte. "Nunca funcionaria, e para ele exigir minha ajuda quando - " Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não importa."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pedirei que você continue recusando enquanto eu lhe proporciono a poção," Ele reformulou seu pedido original. "Eu não sei exatamente o que ele quer, e eu não perguntarei a menos que você queira me falar. Mas se você continuar recusando, este é um inimigo a menos que meu irmão tem que enfrentar no campo de batalha."

Hawthorn sorriu, lentamente, e Harry viu uma sombra da mulher adorável e dominante que ela devia ser quando estava em seu completo controle. "Isso é aceitável. E alegre e até mesmo facilmente concedido." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você tem certeza que não quer outra coisa além disso?"

"Não, Sra. Parkinson," Disse Harry. _Deixe-os pensar que eu sou generoso. Deixe-me ter um pequeno espaço extra, se eu precisar disto, para manobrar e ganhar concessões para Connor._ "Não deixemos que quebre o galho de nossa união com neve que ele não pode segurar."

Hawthorn riu, um som suave e encantador, e esticou uma mão. Harry apertou-a, e então somou, "Eu tenho medo de que não poderei prover a poção para esta primeira transformação, já que não estarei em Hogwarts até o primeiro dia de setembro."

"Isso não importa," Disse Hawthorn, a voz dela estava morna. "Eu sei lidar com esta primeira transformação, o que fazer e onde eu tenho que ir. Mas saber que nas outras eu serei suficientemente segura - que eu não preciso abandonar minha filha ou perder o controle para a besta dentro de mim - " Ela balançou a cabeça, e aparentemente não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para ela, e então olhou para Adalrico e Millicent. "Com todo o devido respeito, senhor, você realmente me procurou porque achou que eu podia curar a doença da Sra. Parkinson? Você não teria como saber que eu saberia algo sobre isto."

Adalrico sorriu, uma expressão profunda e predatória que Harry teve que admirar pelo peso do contentamento por trás disto. "Não, nós não sabíamos," Ele disse. "Mas a necessidade aparece quando o diabo ronda. Nós queríamos ver o que um jovem bruxo poderoso poderia ter a nos oferecer, e nós vimos agora."

Harry inclinou sua cabeça. "Claro," Ele murmurou, "a família ainda é muito importante, especialmente a família de sangue." Ele não pôde fazer uma declaração mais clara de sua lealdade a Connor sem insultar, ele pensou.

Adalrico elevou uma mão como se estivesse brindando com uma taça de vinho imaginária. "Eu não poderia dizer melhor, Sr. Potter. E quando a família de sangue e princípios semelhantes se juntam, então há a união mais feliz de todas. Mas laços no princípio sozinhos podem se formar entre pessoas de famílias variadas, como no caso de Calipso McGonagall e Thomas Mackenzie."

Harry estreitou os olhos. Ele conhecia essa história, também, e não tinha certeza do que Adalrico queria dizer ao citá-la. As famílias McGonagall e Mackenzie estiveram em guerra por gerações por causa do seqüestro e estupro de um par de crianças que poderiam ter pertencido a qualquer uma das famílias dependendo de quem a pessoa ouvia, até que Calipso McGonagall entrou no meio de um dos campos de batalha deles e lançou um feitiço de união no ar. O feitiço arrastou Thomas Mackenzie para ela, e o tornou seu marido legítimo naquele mesmo lugar, e isso conduziu a uma consumação imediata à vista de todo mundo, de forma que ninguém poderia dizer depois que eles não estavam realmente casados.

_Talvez ele quisesse dizer que eles estariam assistindo para ver se eu algum dia escolheria os princípios ao invés do sangue. Eles ficarão assistindo por muito tempo. Isso não vai acontecer. _

"Isso é verdade, Sr. Bulstrode," Ele disse, optando pela a reação diplomática. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Millicent. "Foi um prazer conhecer seu pai e a mãe de Pansy, Bulstrode," Ele disse. "Vejo você na escola."

"Ah, me chame de Millicent, Harry," Disse Millicent, e sorriu para ele. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer isso agora. É o que os amigos fazem."

"Nós somos amigos?" Harry elevou suas sobrancelhas.

Millicent apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Harry se virou, balançando a cabeça, e quase bateu novamente em Pansy. Desta vez, ela acelerou para sua mãe e embrulhou seus braços ao redor dela, dando a Harry um olhar suspeito.

"Está tudo bem, querida," Hawthorn murmurou, acariciando o cabelo da filha. "Sr. Potter tem um modo de me ajudar."

Pansy a encarou, e então voltou seu olhar fixo novamente para Harry. Seu rosto relaxou e esquentou consideravelmente no momento seguinte, e Harry pensou que um sorriso genuíno ficava melhor nela do que um malicioso. "Obrigado, Harry," Ela sussurrou. "Eu juro que eu o reembolsarei por isto."

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça cordialmente. Ele não contaria com qualquer coisa exceto com a aliança com Sra. Parkinson como algo seguro, e mesmo assim só quando ele entregasse o primeiro frasco da Poção Mata-Cão. "Vejo você na escola, Pansy," Ele disse, e se afastou.

Foi quando ele foi se encontrar com Sirius que ele percebeu que sua magia estava mais quieta do que tinha estado desde que ele deixou os Malfoy. Ele piscou e tocou sua cabeça, mas não ela doeu. Seus pensamentos estavam dóceis. Suas emoções estavam tranqüilas.

_Foram as tradições puro-sangue que fizeram isso?_ Ele imaginou_. Ou apenas o esforço de ter que pensar em vez de reagir?_

"Harry!"

Sirius o agarrou e o balançou em um abraço, e Harry desistiu dos pensamentos por agora. Ele estava a ponto de voltar para Godric's Hollow e suportar mais alguns dias lá, o que só a presença de Connor deixaria tolerável. Com pais que o ignoravam e um padrinho que o vigiava muito de perto…

Harry empurrou esses pensamentos para o lado, e ao invés disso se concentrou nos novos aliados que ele estava ganhando para Connor. Isso o acalmou imensuravelmente.

* * *

**NT:** Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado dele.

Mais responsabilidades estão aparecendo para Harry, será que ele fez bem em ajudar Hawthorn? O que Fenrir estará aprontando?

E novamente muito obrigado pelas Reviews!!

Até semana que vem!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Escolhendo as Camlanns Deles


	4. Escolhendo as Camlanns Deles

**N/A:** O título deste capítulo é figurativo; Camlann era, de acordo com algumas versões da lenda, o lugar onde Rei Artur enfrentou e lutou contra seu filho Mordred.

**Capítulo Quatro: Escolhendo as Camlanns Deles **

"Tudo bem ai, Harry?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça quando eles entraram na Estação King's Cross. Connor sorriu para ele por mais um longo momento antes de desviar o olhar quando Lily começou a lhe recitar uma longa lista de instruções. James, no outro lado dele, olhou para ele, confuso, por um momento, antes de decidir aparentemente que Connor devia ganhar uma repreensão tranqüilizadora. Afinal de contas, como ele tinha dito para Connor ontem, quem não estaria nervoso de ir para seu terceiro ano de escola sozinho? Sirius estaria no trem, mas ocupado organizando os horários das práticas dos times com os Capitães de Quadribol.

Harry fechou os olhos e falou para si mesmo que não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir machucado ou desnorteado por isto. Afinal de contas, foi ele quem tinha conseguido deixado as coisas assim.

"Harry?"

Harry olhou de lado para Sirius que sorriu para ele e tentou não fazer o sorriso parecer nervoso. Ele não teve sucesso. Harry nunca tinha visto Sirius tão no limite quanto ele tinha estado desde a visita de Peter, até mesmo nas ocasiões em que ele estava planejando uma brincadeira e queria ter certeza de que ninguém interferiria nela.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, quando viu que Sirius não pararia de encará-lo.

Sirius tossiu. "Eu-nós vamos conversar sobre porque seus pais estão ignorando você na escola, certo?" Ele acelerou seu passo e foi para a frente da fila, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Connor quando passou por ele. Connor se abaixou com um protesto suave, e Lily e James riram alto.

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele respirou cuidadosamente, e se lembrou de novo e de novo. _Você escolheu isto. Você sabe que este era o melhor curso a seguir. Você teria matado eles sem isto. Como outra coisa poderia ser a certa além dessa? _

A teia deu um pequeno puxão em sua mente, como vinha fazendo desde que eles saíram de casa. Ela não parecia achar que estar próximo de Connor em um espaço aberto era a mesma coisa que estar separado dele por umas série de aposentos. Harry suspirou e se apressou para entrar.

"Harry."

Assustado, Harry virou a cabeça para o lado, e ofegou ao ver Peter parado atrás de um dos pilares da Estação. Ele usava uma veste trouxa e não parecia _muito_ deslocado ali, pelo menos enquanto ninguém olhasse nos olhos dele. Eles permaneciam penetrantes, e certamente perfuraram Harry. Passou-se um longo momento antes que ele pudesse puxar sua varinha, e mais um longo momento antes que ele pudesse achar sua voz.

"Não se aproxime de mim, traidor," Ele rosnou, elevando a varinha a sua frente.

"Eu não me aproximarei mais do que isto," Disse Peter, mantendo a própria voz calma. "Mas eu pensei que você merecia saber mais, Harry, até que eu pudesse lhe falar sem a teia brilhando e o cegando. Você alguma vez ouviu o nome Regulus Black?"

"Talvez," Harry respondeu. Sirius tinha mencionado uma vez, ano passado, durante sua desculpa a Harry por ser um padrinho terrível. Pensando nisso, ele tinha agido de forma estranha durante aquela desculpa, também. Harry empurrou o pensamento para o lado e se concentrou em Peter. _Ele é o Rabicho. Ele só quer confundir você, causar deslealdade. Ele provavelmente está trabalhando com Fenrir Greyback para trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta a vida._ "Eu não sei quem ele era."

"O irmão de Sirius," Disse Peter. "O irmão _mais novo_ dele. O_ amado_ irmão mais novo dele, que no fim se tornou um Comensal da Morte." Ele pausou. "Você está vendo alguma comparação aqui, Harry?"

"Isso é ridículo," Harry disse, e ficou desagradado em notar que sua voz estava um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. Ele forçou-a mais. "Alguém teria me falado sobre Sirius ter um irmão mais novo. Eles sempre me disseram que ele era filho único. Porque esconder isso? Mamãe poderia ter usado a história para fortalecer meu treinamento e mostrar o que poderia acontecer com Connor se eu não o vigiasse."

Peter fechou os olhos. Harry não sabia o que fazer com a expressão que apareceu na face dele. Parecia uma mistura de raiva e repugna, mas o que tinha nas palavras que ele disse que inspiraria isso?

"É verdade, então," Disse Peter. "Eu queria saber o quanto disso era. Eu só sei o que eu ouvi aquela noite. Então você é guardião de Connor, não é? Você _é_ realmente o sacrifício para ele, e não foi apenas criado para ser isso?" Ele abriu os olhos e fixou-os em Harry mais uma vez.

"Claro," Disse Harry. Sua teia estava quieta, provavelmente porque ele estava fazendo o que ela queria. Ele continuou. Talvez ele pudesse convencer Peter de quão ridículo era tentar falar com ele e o forçar a se afastar de sua família. Então Peter poderia fugir e se tornar o problema de outra pessoa. "Eu sei o que eu sou. Eu fico orgulhoso disto. Por que eu não deveria? "

"Harry," Peter sussurrou. "Há simplesmente _tanta coisa errada_ em alguém criado para ser uma ferramenta para outra pessoa, uma garantia, escondendo sua força na sombra de outra pessoa."

Harry sentiu a primeira dor de cabeça começar, mas ele lutou contra ela. "Eu gosto. Eu não me importo." Sua raiva mexeu dentro dele, se unindo a teia, mas ele ignorou isso, também. "Eu sei que algumas coisas aconteceram comigo que fizeram eu não me importar com este dever por algum tempo, mas eu tenho que voltar. Quem mais vai fazer isto?"

"Seus pais," Disse Peter. "Connor. O próprio Dumbledore. Qualquer um menos você."

"Por que?"

"Porque," Disse Peter, "eles fizeram as escolhas por você, e você era muito jovem -"

Harry ofegou quando a dor o acertou como um Balaço no lado da cabeça. Ele conseguiu se sentar antes que caísse, mas foi por pouco. Ele colocou sua testa nas mãos, e sussurrou as palavras que ele vagamente se lembrava que sua mãe tinha usando para acalmar a dor. "Eu sou o sacrifício para Connor. Isto foi escolhido livremente."

A dor aliviou depois de um momento. Ele olhou para cima e viu Peter parado longe do pilar, uma mão esticada para ele. Ele baixou-a quando viu o olhar de Harry.

"Eu temia isso," Ele disse sombriamente. "Eu quebrei minha teia de uma vez. A sua foi debilitada, mas está ficando mais forte novamente. Eu quero lhe ajudar a quebrar ela, Harry -"

E então ele parou, mas não por causa da dor de Harry desta vez. Harry o viu tremer, viu seu rosto ficar cinza. Uma sombra caiu sobre ele, e Peter se virou, de repente ele era o pequeno rato que Harry pensava que ele sempre deveria ter sido.

Harry olhou para cima.

A sua frente estava uma criatura preta que flutuava com vestes escuras, sua cabeça oval estava inclinada para um lado. Uma mão com dedos que pareciam galhos avançou para ele, e Harry sentiu sua mente tremer, seus pensamentos dançando e rodando cada vez mais na superfície de sua mente.

_Ele estava novamente na Câmara. Estava frio ali, e ele estava ajoelhado ante a pura e fria força da magia. Ela lhe mostrou recordações que ele não conseguiu enfrentar, coisas que ele sabia que não podiam ser verdade… _

Harry bateu suas mãos no chão, tentando usar a dor da pedra cortando suas palmas para se forçar a focalizar. Ele sentiu sua mente vacilar, e um pouco da nova certeza que ele tinha, de que ele realmente _era_ destinado a ser o guardião de Connor e que era assim que as coisas eram, rachou e quebrou. Mais uma vez, ele achou a terrível incerteza, a raiva de seu pais e de Dumbledore.

Alguém ficou entre ele e a criatura que Harry sabia que devia ser um Dementador, e sua terrível consideração diminuiu um pouco. Harry piscou e ofegou e olhou para cima para ver Peter ali, seu rosto branco enquanto ele absorvia toda a força do olhar frio. Uma mão avançou e pairou sobre o ombro dele, e Peter soltou um som engasgado e quase desmoronou. Mas ele não saiu de entre o Dementador e Harry.

Harry começou a avançar lentamente. Ele não tinha certeza do que aconteceria quando ele chegasse lá, mas ele sabia que devia fazer _alguma coisa_.

Então uma voz falou, como uma fria faca cortando o cérebro de Harry. _Saia daqui._

Harry clamou, mas sua voz saiu fraca e frágil em face à sua dor. O Dementador em frente a Peter flutuou estranhamente, parecendo virar a parte de cima de seu corpo para o orador enquanto mantinha a parte inferior de frente para ele. Harry sabia que ele tinha respondido, mas desta vez pareceu ininteligível para ele.

O outro orador, outro Dementador que parecia mais cinza do que preto, avançou por trás do outro e disse apenas uma palavra, o que Harry agradeceu, já que até mesmo aquela palavra fez sua cabeça vibrar e parecer gelar.

_Vates. _

O Dementador segurando Peter se virou e se afastou imediatamente, parecendo se esconder atrás do cinza. O cinza virou seu olhar para Harry. Ele olhou para cima, e se forçou a olhar naqueles olhos escondidos com um tremendo esforço de vontade.

O Dementador cinza avançou e moveu uma mão em frente a ele, dedos sacudindo como um aceno. Harry sentiu sua raiva surgir. Então foi semi-encoberto por um brilho dourado que parecia originar de seu rosto. Quando ele pôde ver novamente, pedaços de uma teia dourada estavam desaparecendo nos dedos do Dementador. Harry tremeu. _Por que ele está me livrando? Por que ele faria isso? E eu quero ser o que eu serei quando a teia sumir completamente? _

Dor chamejou na cabeça dele, o que Harry adivinhou que era as últimas sobras da teia lutando para viver, no mesmo momento alguém atrás dele berrou, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Um lobo prateado correu para os dois Dementadores, fazendo o preto gritar alta e estridentemente e virar para fugir. O cinza demorou por um momento, e Harry soube que ele estava olhando para ele. Ele choramingou quando a voz falou novamente, martelando em uma orelha e então saindo pela outra.

_Nós nos encontraremos novamente. _Vates.

Então eles viraram e fugiram quando o lobo prateado voltou para outro galope. O lobo reduziu a velocidade a um trote quando viu que não tinha mais nenhum inimigo para enfrentar, abanou seu rabo uma vez, e piscou para Harry. Então virou névoa e voltou para Sirius, que correu para abraçar Harry.

"Harry," Ele sussurrou. "Você está bem? Eu sinto muito. Os Dementadores estão aqui, caçando Peter, e eu não pude-eu não sabia -"

Harry virou a cabeça lentamente para o lado. Peter tinha sumido. Harry tinha esperado isso. Ele dificilmente ficaria por perto quando, primeiro os guardiões de Azkaban e então Sirius vinham atrás dele.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Sirius repetiu, se afastando e olhando novamente para ele.

Harry desviou o olhar e respirou profundamente. Parte de seu controle tinha sumido novamente, o controle que ele tinha lutado tanto para manter durante o verão. Ele percebia agora que devia ter construído seu controle nos restos da teia debilitada que estava se fortalecendo gradualmente. O Dementador tinha destruído aquilo. Harry não sabia se gritava ou agradecia.

Bem, agora mesmo ele queria gritar. Sirius murmurando desculpas e tentando dar-lhe confiança era simplesmente outra lembrança de como ele não tinha feito isso no ano passado até que fosse muito, muito tarde. Harry tentou se opor a isso, tentou se lembrar de como Sirius tinha o levado para voar no Natal e tinha lhe dado um presente que tinha ajudado a salvar sua vida na Câmara, mas seus pensamentos estavam mudando de direção, colidindo com um com o outro, e sua magia estava aumentando depressa.

"Vamos passar pela barreira," Sirius estava dizendo enquanto o puxava junto. "Eu tenho certeza de alguns Trouxas viram os Dementadores. Isto é trabalho para os Obliviadores, sem dúvida."

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele tinha que fazer _algo_ com sua magia. Ele não sabia o que, mas ela tinha que ir para algum lugar.

_O que eu posso fazer? _

A magia ofereceu várias sugestões, todas elas eram modos que resultariam no corpo de seus pais e de Sirius ficarem em mil pedacinhos. Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele ainda não podia matá-los. Ele não queria matá-los. Machucá-los, talvez.

A magia se agarrou a isso, e Harry quase sentiu seus lábios abrirem para falar um feitiço que teria aberto várias feridas em seus pais, um feitiço sobre o qual ele tinha lido, mas nunca tinha feito a loucura de tentar. Com um esforço, ele fechou os lábios e lutou para controlar seu temperamento. Mas o ar ao seu redor estava frio, e Sirius tremeu quando eles passaram pela barreira para a Plataforma 9 ¾.

Harry tentou e tentou lutar contra sua magia, mas não estava funcionando. Ela corria pelos canais familiares em seu corpo que ele tinha criado no Solar Malfoy, e exigia coisas para rasgar e queimar. Harry poderia ouvir um grito de fúria crescendo em seus interiores, e estremeceu. Ele choraria em um momento.

"Harry?"

E Sirius estava deixando isto _pior_, maldito seja, tocando e empurrando e sondando. Harry manteve seus olhos fechados, sabendo que ele não poderia vê-lo agora mesmo. Se ele visse seus pais, ele tinha certeza que atacaria. Suas paredes já estavam debilitando, e sua magia rondava de um lado para o outro como um tigre que sabia que poderia escapar de sua jaula em segundos.

A única pessoa que Harry pensava que poderia estar disposto a amaldiçoar era Dumbledore. Mas Dumbledore estava em Hogwarts -

_Hogwarts. _

Harry se agarrou alegremente a idéia e entregou-a à sua magia, movendo sua vontade abruptamente àquela meta. A magia perdeu o desafio quando inundou seu interior. Harry sentiu uma densa resistência ao que estava tentando fazer, mas isso só o fez lutar mais, e o impediu de matar alguém.

Então ele desapareceu, e brevemente atravessou um espaço frio, e apareceu perto da entrada de Hogsmeade com o estalo alto de uma Aparatação próspera.

Harry caiu sobre um joelho e ofegou, então tossiu. Cristais de gelo caíram de seus lábios. Ele estremeceu. Ele tinha vindo tão perto de usar sua magia em outra pessoa. Ele esfregou suas mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços, notando teias lânguidas de branco e os primeiros rastros de ulceração em seus dedos. Eles estavam esquentando depressa sob o sol da manhã, mas tinha sido muito, muito perto.

Bem, agora que ele estava aqui, o que ele ia fazer?

Harry elevou seus olhos à estrada que passava por Hogsmeade, para o castelo, e sorriu. Ele suspeitava que este era um sorriso sinistro, mas particularmente não se importou. Aparatar para tão longe tinha de algum modo usado, e assim acalmado, sua magia, mas não tinha feito nada com sua raiva.

_O que eu vim fazer aqui. _

* * *

"Sr. Potter. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Ano passado esta voz o teria feito ficar tenso. Agora Harry poderia sorrir e se virar, confiante de que o dono dela pretendia lhe dar as boas-vindas, não importando o modo como ele tinha soado. "Professor Snape. Olá, senhor."

Snape olhou-o atentamente, olhos estreitos e nariz apontando para frente como se conduzisse o caminho. A visão aliviou a raiva de Harry. Ele se apoiou contra a parede do corredor de entrada e esperou que Snape parasse a sua frente e o examinasse de cima a baixo com uma varredura desdenhosa de seus olhos.

"Você parece ter perdido seus pais no caminho," Snape fungou para ele. "E um irmão. E um certo Black estúpido."

"Oh, eles vão aparecer, indubitavelmente." Harry sentiu seu sorriso alargar. Merlin, era realmente possível que ele tivesse sentido _tanta_ falta de Snape assim? "Mas eu quis vir na frente. Tomar um pouco de ar, sabe. Ver o castelo antes de um grupo de crianças idiotas - " Ele imitou a voz de Snape "- infestá-lo." Ele hesitou, então continuou, tão seguro da lealdade de Snape quanto ele estava de qualquer outra coisa no mundo. "Para falar com um certo Diretor," Ele somou, "sobre certas decisões que ele fez relativas a mim."

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram mais. Harry prendeu o fôlego. Talvez Snape finalmente tivesse virado as costas a sua lealdade. Harry teria dito que isso não podia acontecer, depois do modo que eles tinham conversado na tempestade, mas ele quase tinha se tornado um penhor inútil para seu irmão novamente, também.

A raiva chamejou. Harry disse a ela para se acalmar. _Você terá sua chance em breve. E Connor é inocente._ Inocente.

"Bom."

Harry piscou, tirado novamente de sua contemplação quando Snape acenou com a cabeça e apontou na direção do escritório do Diretor. "A senha do Diretor é _Bolos de Caldeirão_," Ele somou. "Eu não irei com você, Sr. Potter. Eu acredito que você pode deixar a escola de pé sozinho?"

Harry apenas sorriu ao tom malicioso. "Eu tenho muita certeza disso, sim, senhor," Ele disse gravemente.

"Então vá em frente," Disse Snape, e se virou para seguir pelo outro caminho, suas vestes voando atrás dele quando ele trotou pelo corredor. Harry pensou ter visto ele parar para conversar com alguém quando alcançou os degraus para as masmorras, mas não tinha certeza de quem era. Alguém da Sonserina veio mais cedo, talvez?

_Eu tenho que lembrar de falar com Snape sobre preparar a Mata-Cão para a Sra. Parkinson,_ Harry pensou quando subiu os degraus para o escritório do Diretor. _Não seria um bom retorno a toda bondade dele se eu simplesmente pegasse seus materiais._

* * *

"Bolos de caldeirão," Disse Harry, e a gárgula pulou para o lado. Ele pisou sobre a escadaria se movendo, seus ombros relaxaram apesar da segunda tempestade que ele poderia sentir se preparando dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele desejou saber qual pergunta ele deveria fazer primeiro enquanto a escadaria o levava para cima. _Por que você fez isto?_ Mas ele achava que era bastante óbvio o por que de Dumbledore ter feito isto: em obediência e resposta à profecia e as necessidades de guerra. _Por que você deixou a teia dentro da minha cabeça?_ Mas a resposta para aquela pergunta era a mesma. _Você alguma vez achou que eu descobriria sobre ela?_ Bem, obviamente a resposta era não.

Ele alcançou o topo da escada sem se decidir. Harry encolheu os ombros e empurrou a porta para o escritório. Ele esperaria e veria o que aconteceria, então.

Dumbledore não estava atrás de sua escrivaninha. Harry parou e curiosamente olhou ao redor. Ele teria pensado que Snape lhe advertiria se o Diretor estivesse em outro lugar. Talvez ele tinha passado por uma porta escondida atrás das estantes? Harry se moveu para investigar.

Um alto canto o cumprimentou antes dele poder se mover mais do que alguns passos. Harry olhou para cima, e sorriu quando viu Fawkes se erguer de seu poleiro e voar para ele. A fênix pousou em seu ombro, um peso mais denso do que parecia, sua cabeça se curvou de forma que o pescoço dele esbarrava no cabelo de Harry. Harry ergueu a mão e acariciou suas penas. Fawkes proferiu um sussurro contente e fechou os olhos. Harry brevemente desejou que Dobby estivesse ali para traduzir.

"Harry."

Harry se virou depressa para a escrivaninha. Dumbledore estava lá, seu rosto sério e seus olhos se movendo entre sua fênix e a mão de Harry. Harry desejou saber se ele estivesse mais surpreso de ver Fawkes dar as boas-vindas a Harry ou Harry simplesmente acariciando o pássaro e não atacando seu escritório.

Fawkes soltou um som alto e censurador e se apertou mais a Harry. Ele não olhou para Dumbledore.

"Ele tem feito isso todo o verão," Disse Dumbledore brevemente, aparentemente decidindo que faria o papel do Diretor caduco. Ele se sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha. "Você querer um doce, Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha ficado ofegante de raiva, abruptamente. Ele tirou sua mão de Fawkes, e a fênix voou de volta para seu poleiro. Harry ficou feliz. Ele pensou que estar em contato com ele quando sua raiva começasse a chamejar, brilhante e fria, poderia ser doloroso para uma criatura de fogo.

"Eu quero saber por que você pôs esta teia na minha mente," Ele disse, quando achou que podia dizer isso e não simplesmente gritar. "Eu quero saber que _merda_ você pensou que estava fazendo comigo."

Dumbledore apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse esperado esta pergunta, e então se ajoelhou. Harry enrijeceu, mas ele levantou uma Penseira do chão e colocou-a na escrivaninha. Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela.

"Esta Penseira, Harry," Ele murmurou, "contém a memória do dia em que eu pus a teia em sua mente. Eu convido você a entrar nela e ver por você mesmo. A teia só pode ser colocada em alguém que concorda em tê-la, você sabe. Você escolheu este destino, entretanto eu posso ver como isso pode não interessá-lo agora." Ele conseguiu parecer duro e perdoador ao mesmo tempo.

Harry rosnou, e ouviu um dos instrumentos prateados na estante atrás de Dumbledore estalar. O Diretor não vacilou, só acenou com a cabeça novamente à Penseira.

Harry avançou e imergiu sua cabeça no líquido prateado.

Ele se achou no gramado da casa em Godric's Hollow, em um dia de verão tão brilhante que não parecia haver nenhuma sombra. Uma versão mais jovem dele estava deitada de costas na grama sob a luz do sol, lendo um livro. Harry piscou. Ele não se lembrava do livro ser tão pesado que seus braços tinham que ficar tensos para segurar ele e incliná-lo para a luz, mas obviamente tinha sido.

Dumbledore e Lily estavam parados, conversando um pouco mais longe, suas vozes eram audíveis, mas não importavam ao Harry mais jovem. Ele estava estudando para proteger seu irmão, e essa era a única coisa que importava. Harry se aproximou mais dos adultos, olhando para trás de vez em quando. Parecia estranho que ele alguma vez tivesse sido tão _pequeno_, ou seus olhos verdes tão sérios. Harry tinha tido a impressão de que ele ria freqüentemente quando criança.

"Eu acho que está na hora," Disse Lily. A voz dela oscilou, mas se fortaleceu quando ela continuou. "Eu tenho - bem, eu tenho monitorado ele como você me pediu para fazer. E sua maturidade para um menino da idade dele é simplesmente surpreendente. Ele sabe que um bruxo mal está vindo atrás de Connor, e que eu quero que ele faça a parte dele para proteger o irmão."

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "E a magia dele?"

Lily vacilou e desviou os olhos. Seus olhos pareciam se arremessar de um lado para outro, entre o gramado e seu filho. Harry esperou, suas mãos apertadas.

"É amedrontadora," Sua mãe admitiu afinal, seus lábios mal se movendo. "Eu nunca senti _nada_ parecido. Ela dorme a maior parte do tempo, e até agora ele não feriu ninguém, mas eu acho que isso é principalmente devido ao treinamento dele. Ele atrai brinquedos quando os quer, e nunca parece achar estranho não usar suas mãos para fazer isso. Ele se serviu uma tigela de mingau de aveia no outro dia, perfeitamente, e levou-a à mesa sem derramar uma gota - e o todo tempo ele não tirou os olhos do próprio livro. Ele fez todo o pó no deles desaparecer um dia quando estava fazendo Connor espirrar. Seu uso de magia é casual, e se continuar por mais tempo, eu não acho que ele poderá parar." Ela estremeceu. "E, Diretor, é simplesmente - é simplesmente difícil viver em uma casa com uma criança assim, até mesmo quando a magia dele está dormindo. É como escutar um tigre ronronar. Ela pode estar contente neste momento, mas você sempre sabe que ela pode atacar você, mesmo se ela nunca fez isso."

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Eu entendo, Lily. Eu acho você muito valente por ter suportado isto até agora, uma verdadeira Grifinória." Lily ergueu seu queixo. "E os outros? Eles suspeitam de alguma coisa?"

Lily sorriu tristemente. "James poderia ignorar um bando de Acromântulas correndo para ele se isso significasse que ele não teria que reconhecer que um de seus filhos é das Trevas." Harry sentiu bílis subir por sua garganta. "E Sirius e Remus não nos visitam tão freqüentemente para saber como isso é. Eles apenas estão contentes e orgulhosos da 'magia acidental' de Harry, como eles chamam isto. Eles não sabem como é viver dia após dia com isto." Ela estremeceu.

Dumbledore bateu levemente no ombro dela. "Está tudo bem, minha querida," Ele disse. "Nós dois sabemos que não havia nada de acidental nisto, e que uma magia tão poderosa em uma criança é antinatural. Ele ficará mais contente quando estiver sem ela, quando ele for mais parecido com as outras crianças." Ele se virou para o Harry mais jovem, que prosseguia lendo no gramado, e puxou sua varinha. "Vamos terminar com este assunto."

Harry lutou contra a tentação de agarrar seu eu mais jovem e o tirar dali. Ele sabia que esta era só uma memória, e ele tinha que assistir o que havia acontecido. Ele ficou parado lá sentindo seus pés pesados enquanto Dumbledore caminhava para o pequeno menino e dizia, muito casualmente para o gosto de Harry, "Sobre o que você está lendo, meu querido menino?"

O jovem Harry piscou para ele por cima da capa de seu livro. "Feitiços defensivos," Ele disse, como se isso fosse óbvio. Dado que o título do livro era _Um Guia Prático para Magia Defensiva_, Harry poderia entender como ele tinha se sentido.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Você quer proteger seu irmão, não quer, Harry? Esta é a razão de você ler sobre feitiços defensivos e fazer o pó desaparece do quarto de vocês quando ele espirra?"

O jovem Harry deu um relance primeiro à sua mãe. Lily acenou com a cabeça para ele. Ressegurado de que este homem era alguém que poderia saber sobre sua proteção ao seu irmão, Harry voltou seu olhar a Dumbledore. "Sim, eu quero," Ele disse. "Eu não quero que um bruxo mal venha matá-lo."

_E eu ainda não quero isso, _Harry pensou, se sentindo mal enquanto encarava o rosto de seu eu mais jovem._ Que merda é esta. Eu ainda quero Connor vivo. Eu ainda amo ele. Por que você não podia simplesmente ter me ensinado a amá-lo, mamãe? Por que você tinha que ter certeza de que eu o amava? Por que você tinha que amarrar minha magia? _

Se isso fosse realmente o que a teia da fênix tinha feito. Harry supôs que descobriria isso em um momento.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "E se eu pudesse lhe dar um presente que nos desse a certeza de que você protegerá seu irmão todo o tempo, você o aceitaria?" Ele perguntou. "Isso impedirá você de oscilar ou se afastar de sua meta."

Harry reconheceu uma das frases que Lily tinha lhe ensinado que era uma coisa ruim. O jovem Harry reconheceu também. Seu rosto se iluminou, e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu nunca quero oscilar ou me afastar da minha meta," Ele disse.

"Você escolhe isto de livre e espontânea vontade?" Dumbledore tinha sua varinha livremente apertada em sua mão agora, e faíscas douradas estavam correndo ao redor dela. Harry abafou um rosnado quando reconheceu as faíscas. Elas eram da cor exata da teia da fênix que brilhava atrás de seus olhos quando ele fazia algo que ela não gostava.

"Sim!" Disse o jovem Harry, derrubando o livro em sua ânsia. Seus olhos brilhavam por detrás de seus óculos. "Eu quero proteger meu irmão!"

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, e então ergueu sua varinha. "_Expleo penuriam cum textura!_" Ele disse firmemente, e as faíscas douradas fizeram uma dança selvagem, entrando na cabeça do jovem Harry. "_Phoenix texturae!_"

O brilho dourado formou um padrão, e Harry reconheceu a teia do modo como se lembrava vagamente de vê-la durante suas próprias tentativas selvagens de consertar sua mente na tempestade. Ele ouviu Lily ofegar, e o jovem Harry encarou a teia fascinado. Por um momento, Harry viu a teia cortar sua própria cabeça, como se o seu crânio fosse só uma sombra, ou como se a teia e o jovem Harry estivessem ocupando o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo.

Então a visão desapareceu, e o jovem Harry ofegou e apoiou sua cabeça para frente. Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, levantou, e cuidadosamente se afastou do menino. Harry podia sentir seu próprio coração, batendo em suas orelhas como se alguém estivesse lhe esmurrando repetidamente.

"Isso o segurará," Dumbledore falou para Lily. "Colocada enquanto ele é tão jovem, fará mais do que segurá-lo. Vai tecer novamente a mente dele para seu propósito." Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Você nunca precisará se preocupar sobre a magia dele escapar novamente."

Lily baixou a cabeça aliviada, e Harry pensou ver lágrimas em suas bochechas.

Ele tinha visto o bastante. Ele tirou sua cabeça da Penseira, e viu a varinha de Dumbledore apontada para ele um momento antes do Diretor começar a entoar, "_Expleo penuriam-_"

Harry se afastou, mais bravo do que alguma vez tinha estado em sua vida. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer. Ele só sabia que queria _machucar algo_, e se este algo fosse o Diretor, então era isso o que ele faria.

_Eu mal consigo me livrar, e só porque minha Locusta morreu e um Dementador me ajudou, e ele tenta me escravizar novamente?_ Não!

A última palavra explodiu por sua garganta como um uivo, e a pressão de sua magia arrancou a varinha da mão de Dumbledore e o forçou para trás contra as estantes. Harry manteve a pressão fixa, até mesmo quando sentiu a própria magia sem varinha de Dumbledore aumentar para se opor a ele. Ele sorriu, e foi surpreendentemente fácil suprimir aquela magia, simplesmente não permitindo que ela saísse do corpo de Dumbledore. Harry sabia que não teria chance contra o Diretor uma vez que a magia passasse da pele dele, mas ele poderia segurá-la com paredes defensivas.

"Por fim," Ele sussurrou, "você me ensinou a ser muito, muito bom em magia defensiva."

Os olhos de Dumbledore ainda estavam vazios, e ele ainda olhava para Harry com uma mistura de tristeza e advertência. "Você sabe as razões," Ele disse. "Você sabe que foi necessário. E se você tivesse ferido seu irmão em um ataque de temperamento infantil, Harry? E se você tivesse ferido seus pais, ou seu padrinho, ou Remus?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Por que meus pais simplesmente não me ensinaram a controlar minha magia, então, em vez de temer ela e a trancar? Eu certamente não estaria lançando você por aí como um brinquedo se eles tivessem feito isso. Eu teria um controle melhor." Ele estava respirando rapidamente. Seu poder estava aumentando de um poço em seu centro, e lhe urgia que fizesse mais do que simplesmente segurar o Diretor contra a parede.

"Não existe nenhum modo de controlar seu poder exceto amarrando ele," Disse Dumbledore. "Nós não podíamos confiar que uma criança de quatro anos entenderia a importância disso, e a teia da fênix era uma amarra que funcionaria junto com sua vontade de proteger Connor e ainda seria poderosa o suficiente para ter chance contra sua magia."

"Me livre das últimas sobras dela," Disse Harry. "Eu tenho consciência agora. Eu entendo a importância do controle."

"Você ainda é muito jovem." Os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam diamantes.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eu achei que você diria isso," Ele disse, e então se concentrou. Toda sua magia saiu imediatamente da pele de Dumbledore. Quando o Diretor caiu no chão Harry embrulhou sua magia ao redor dele.

Proteções apareceram, profundas e fortes, quando a vontade de Harry empurrou seu poder para dentro. Ele estava mais disposto a fazer isto do que destruir algo, e assim as proteções atingiram uma força que suas tentativas de matar não poderiam ter atingido. E toda sua experiência em magia defensiva estava lá, também, do mesmo modo que tinha deixado o _Protego_ tão instintivo para ele. Não era difícil apertar as proteções e amarrá-las.

Tudo isso levou apenas um segundo, assim como a recuperação do Diretor e o modo como ele arrebatou sua varinha. "_Expleo penuriam cum textura_," Ele disse, tão rápido que Harry ficou impressionado. "_Phoenix texturae!_"

O feitiço avançou para Harry -

E desviou. Dumbledore teve que se abaixar quando a teia voltou para ele, bateu na parede, e se dissolveu em mil faíscas. Ele ficou olhando por um longo momento, então voltou a olhar para Harry.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos, sem medo. Suas proteções estavam embrulhadas ao redor de sua mente, também, ou não teria havido nenhum motivo para tê-las. Agora Dumbledore não poderia usar Legilimencia nele a menos que Harry decidisse lhe permitir fazer isso.

"Eu sou imune a sua magia," Ele disse.

Dumbledore inspirou silenciosamente por um momento, seus olhos nunca saindo dele. Harry fitou-o também. Ele se sentia - diferente. Ele não tinha certeza ainda de quais seriam todas as conseqüências da diferença. Entre outras coisas, ele não sabia todos os efeitos da teia da fênix, nem como remover os pedaços dela de sua consciência. Mas ele achava que tinha feito um bom começo.

"O que você planeja fazer?" O Diretor falou em um tom neutro. Harry supôs que esta poderia ser a voz que ele usava para falar com seus iguais ou com os Professores, a qual Harry nunca teria ouvido, claro.

"Nada ainda," Disse Harry. "Eu não quero lutar contra você, realmente, Diretor." E isso era verdade. Harry ainda tinha horror de controlar e compelir pessoas, e ele ainda preferiria usar magia defensiva em vez de ofensiva. "Nós ainda estamos do mesmo lado. Eu simplesmente quero que você pare de tentar me controlar ou compelir. Eu ainda não posso confiar que você fará isso, assim minhas proteções permanecerão elevadas."

"E seu irmão?" A voz de Dumbledore ficou levemente mais fria.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu amo ele. Você cuidou disso." Ele engoliu sua amargura. Havia algumas coisas que ele não podia mudar, e algumas das quais ele não podia desistir. "Eu protegerei ele, mas não tão cegamente ou tão escravizadamente quanto antes."

"E seus pais?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso vê-los neste momento. Eu não sei o que eu faria." Ele achou bom ser honesto. Sua cabeça formigou e seu corpo pareceu cantar, e Harry suspeitou que estava em choque. Bem, ele cairia em si dentro de pouco tempo. Ele tinha uma estrada completamente nova para trilhar agora, e indubitavelmente seria difícil. Mas pelo menos ele seria mais livre do que antes.

Ele considerou perguntar a Dumbledore sobre Peter, mas decidiu que não haveria nenhum motivo para isso. Ele encontraria Peter novamente, se ele quisesse aparecer para ele, e veria o que poderia ser feito.

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça. "Este não é o modo que eu esperava de que as coisas seguiriam, meu menino," Ele murmurou.

"Bem, é assim que as coisas ficaram," Disse Harry, e virou para a porta.

Ele sabia que seu rosto devia parecer estranho. Ele _se sentia_ estranho. Sob o choque não estava medo ou raiva ou confusão como ele teria esperado, mas exaltação.

_Eu sou mais perto de ser livre. Eu nunca soube que me sentiria tão bem. _

Ele parou quando alcançou a gárgula novamente. Duas figuras estavam esperando lá por ele, não uma, que era o que ele esperava. Ao lado de Snape estava Professora McGonagall, seus olhos cortantes e assombrados.

"Harry," Snape disse, sua voz zombeteira e triunfante ao mesmo tempo, "eu acredito que Minerva tem algo a dizer a você."

* * *

**NT: **Um pouco mais do passado de Sirius foi revelado para Harry, não que nós não soubéssemos XD, e agora temos McGonagall querendo falar com ele, o que será que ela dirá? Não esqueçam de mandar Reviews dizendo o que acharam do Capítulo e da tradução!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Caminho da Verdadeira Ética Nunca Foi Calmo


	5. OCaminhoDaVerdadeiraÉticaNuncaFoiCalmo

Este capítulo é um POV da McGonagall.

**Capítulo Cinco: O Caminho da Verdadeira Ética Nunca Foi Calmo**

Severus a estivera criticando todo o verão.

Às vezes, Minerva achava que nunca deveria ter tentado deixá-lo confortável em Hogwarts como professor, ou pelo menos não do modo que ela tinha. Quando ele tinha começado a lecionar Poções, ela tinha ficado cansada dos constantes cortes que ele dava em seus colegas e suas zombarias sobre como ninguém poderia entendê-lo, porque nenhum dos outros professores tinha saído da Casa Sonserina. _Ou tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, quanto ao assunto,_ às vezes Minerva concordava, mas isso não era algo que alguém expunha perto de Severus.

Finalmente, ela o confrontou depois que ele tinha novamente feito Rolanda gaguejar de raiva, e lhe perguntou se ele realmente se sentia tão só assim. Depois de escutar um longo discurso, misturado com zombarias, sobre a necessária superioridade e conseqüente solidão da Casa Sonserina, ela lhe perguntou, "E você mudaria de idéia se eu lhe dissesse que quase fui selecionada na Sonserina?"

Ele a encarou. Em um momento, porém, ele recuperou sua zombaria. Naqueles dias, ele nunca ficava sem elas. Minerva às vezes desejava saber por que ele achava que a estava enganando, alguém que tinha lhe ensinado durante sete anos de escola e tinha conhecido o menininho machucado que ele tinha sido.

"Você está mentindo," Ele tinha dito, a voz dele suavemente venenosa e cheia de desprezo. "Mentindo por piedade, o que é uma característica Grifinória se é que há alguma."

"Diga-me, Severus," Minerva tinha lhe perguntado, "você acredita que a forma Animaga de alguém reflete sua natureza?"

"Eu sei a teoria, Minerva." Ele conseguiu soar entediado e cortante ao mesmo tempo, o que Minerva tinha que admitir que era um verdadeiro feito para um homem que não tinha ainda achegado aos seus vinte e dois anos.

"Oh, _bom_, " Ela disse. "Fico contente por você." Ele tinha a olhado suspeitosamente então, porque ela nunca usava sarcasmo perto dele. Normalmente, Minerva pensou, não havia necessidade disso. "Então você poderia considerar o que significa minha forma Animaga ser uma gata, Severus, em vez de uma ovelha."

Ela tinha se virado e o deixado de boca aberta, suprimindo as outras coisas ela queria dizer. Ela poderia ter mencionado que quatro estudantes da Grifinória que tinham saído da escola recentemente eram travessos inveterados cujos espíritos ela nunca tinha esmagado em nome de manter as regras. Mas ninguém tocava feridas abertas e sangrando, e aquele comentário teria as rasgado aberta tanto nela quanto nele. Severus se lembrava muito bem dos quatro meninos que tinham atormentado e quase o matado; Minerva se lembrou de quatro estudantes valiosos que estavam divididos agora em três leais e um traidor que apodrecia em Azkaban. Isso tinha sido menos que um mês depois que Connor Potter havia derrotado Voldemort, e todo mundo estava sentindo incômodo neste mundo novo e estranho.

Minerva estivera no princípio contente quando sua revelação provou servir seu propósito, e Severus parou de fingir que era um mártir que ninguém nunca poderia entender. Claro, então ele começou a vir a ela sempre que tinha algum assunto da Sonserina sobre o qual ele queria que outra pessoa concordasse com ele, de um estudante que fracassava em toda aula que não era Poções à reputação sombria de sua Casa na escola como um todo. A maioria das vezes, ela _não _concordava com ele, mas ele não se importava. Eles brigariam e gritariam e se atacariam e zombariam e sussurrariam um ao outro, e no fim ele sairia, aparentemente satisfeito.

Uma vez, ela tinha lhe perguntado por que ele não ia conversar com Filius, que ao menos entenderia e apreciaria melhor os princípios abstratos por trás dos argumentos até mesmo se ele não concordasse moralmente com eles. Porque ele queria debater com ela?

Ele tinha olhado estranhamente para ela e respondido, "Porque você foi quase uma Sonserina, claro."

_E você se agarra nas afiliações de Casa com uma teimosia que só Sirius Black e James Potter rivalizariam,_ Minerva pensou, mas embora isso fosse sete anos depois da derrota de Voldemort, ela ainda segurava sua língua no assunto dos Marotos.

Claro, os últimos dois anos tinham sido diferentes, desde que Connor Potter entrou na Grifinória e Harry Potter na Sonserina. Severus parou de ir falar tão freqüentemente com ela, e depois parou completamente. Ele parecia passar muito de seu tempo dando detenções ou lições privadas a Harry Potter. Minerva, preocupada em tentar vigiar a Pedra Filosofal e ser a mentora do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e de Hermione Granger naquele primeiro ano, realmente não tinha notado, mas enquanto o segundo ano ia passando, ela começou a indagar.

Então ela começou a imaginar o que Severus pensava que estava fazendo, e então Albus. Ela tinha falado com Harry ano passado, quase a beira de fazer algo… bem, algo Sonserino, era o único modo que ela poderia pensar nisto.

Mas Harry tinha tão inflexivelmente recusado a ajuda dela, e insistido que proteger seu irmão era uma coisa que ele havia escolhido livremente que Minerva tinha se sentido compelida para deixar isto pra lá. Sim, ela poderia intervir quando não havia escolha, quando havia cortes e contusões ou maldições das Trevas, e a vida de uma criança em perigo. Mas ela nunca tinha encontrado uma criança como Harry, que parecia ter sofrido as coisas mais horríveis e ainda falava da lei do tempo de guerra, a lei que a própria Minerva tinha aprendido a obedecer, quando adulta. Ela tinha sentido que seria uma traição pressioná-lo, ajudá-lo quando ele não queria a ajuda dela. E quando ele havia voltado e passado tanto tempo na ala hospitalar no término do ano, ela tinha estremecido, mas pensou que ele estava se recuperando, e ele certamente não tinha precisado da ajuda dela. Além disso, até onde ela sabia, o sofrimento dele não era resultado de sua educação.

Severus tinha mudado tudo aquilo, ele e suas infinitas provocações durante o verão, suas menções causais sobre mais última carta que ele estava escrevendo para Harry ou o que Harry tinha escrito para ele da casa dos Malfoy, sua recitação das mortes causadas na Primeira Guerra pelas táticas de Albus, seu discurso inesperado e muito longo sobre os melhores detalhes do julgamento de Peter Pettigrew pela traição aos Potter (Minerva ainda se perguntava onde ele tinha descoberto tudo aquilo). Severus tinha indicado, e indicado, e provocado, e provocado, e lhe dado um olhar casual sempre que ela questionava por que ele estava fazendo isto.

Enfim ela concordou em encontrar Harry no dia em que ele voltasse a escola e lhe perguntaria exatamente como ela poderia ajudá-lo.

Claro, ela também tinha algumas perguntas próprias, umas que Severus não sabia que ela pretendia fazer. Ele não teve muita chance de adivinhá-las, também.

_Isso porque ele não é um Grifinório_, Minerva falou a si mesma, e esperou pacientemente aos pés da escada que levava ao escritório do Diretor, até que a gárgula se movesse e Harry emergisse por detrás dela.

* * *

Minerva olhou Harry cuidadosamente. Ela podia sentir o poder dele, claro, do modo que as bruxas e bruxos da família McGonagall eram a muito tempo ensinados a sentir isto - como um vento que soprava pela superfície de sua pele em longas, frias e continuas exalações. Ela soube assim que Harry era muito forte, o bruxo mais forte na escola se excluísse Albus, mas ela já tinha esperado isso. Ela estava mais interessada no olhar nos olhos dele e a expressão em seu rosto.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam com uma profunda clareza que Minerva não teria esperado de qualquer criança com menos de dezesseis anos, que tinha sido a idade mínima que Albus havia exigido que os estudantes tivessem quando eles lutaram contra Voldemort na Primeira Guerra. Ele parecia conhecer suas escolhas e saber como fazê-las. Este era o olhar de um homem que tinha visto a longa estrada das conseqüências do começo ao fim, e estava determinado a trilhá-la de qualquer maneira. Era o olhar que Minerva tinha visto nos olhos de Frank Longbottom, de James Potter antes de seu abandono súbito e inexplicado a sua posição de Auror, nela própria quando ouviu falar das mortes dos irmãos Prewett.

Isso a impressionou, e a amedrontou profundamente. Que uma criança pudesse ter este olhar, nestes dias, quando nenhuma Guerra aberta acontecia e Voldemort não tinha conseguido voltar…

E isto finalmente, de um modo que todas as importunadoras sugestões de Severus não tinham conseguido, a empurrou para um estado de raiva clara e fria.

"Sr. Potter," Ela disse, quando ela tinha o olhado por tempo suficiente para que algumas de suas perguntas fossem respondidas, "eu queria me desculpar. Eu deveria ter pressionado mais no último ano, quando eu descobri que você era um sacrifício para seu irmão, ou pretendia ser um."

Harry simplesmente inclinou sua cabeça e a analisou com um olho, deixando seu cabelo cair sobre o outro. Ele fazia isso muito freqüentemente, Minerva percebeu abruptamente, se lembrando das vezes que ele tinha feito isto na aula de Transfigurações no ano passado. Ele estava esperando por outra coisa, alguma confirmação que ela não tinha lhe dado ainda.

"Você não teria aceitado minha ajuda, eu sei," Ela continuou, e pelo menos _isto_ era uma coisa familiar, admitir os erros. Ela tinha feito mais do que sua parte neste assunto durante os anos. Ela normalmente os admitia a Albus, especialmente depois que ela tinha duvidado das táticas dele. "Mas ainda assim, havia coisas que eu poderia ter feito, como sua professora, para me assegurar de que você não teria que voltar para os seus pais durante qualquer feriado, até mesmo os de Páscoa."

"Eu poderia ter escolhido ficar aqui, também, Professora," Disse Harry, sua voz suave. "Eu não fiz isso. Eu queria estar com minha família naquele momento." Ele ergueu sua cabeça e balançou o cabelo, e por um momento Minerva pôde ver seus olhos e aquela cicatriz em forma de raio sobre a qual Severus havia feito várias reivindicações absurdas. "E isso mudou, mas não muito. Eu ainda sou um coadjuvante, afinal de contas. Eles ainda têm controle legal sobre mim. E meu irmão," Ele somou. "Eu dificilmente poderia fugir e deixar Connor lá sozinho."

Minerva disse, principalmente porque era verdade e secundariamente porque irritaria Severus, "Você teria sido um bom Grifinório, Sr. Potter."

Harry sorriu para ela. Severus resmungou. Minerva o ignorou. Harry era mais importante que marcar pontos de Casa, no fim. Qualquer estudante que tivesse sofrido deste modo teria sido, mas _Harry_ era, neste caso, o estudante que tinha sofrido deste modo, e precisaria de muito para tirá-la do lado dele agora. Mas ela ainda não podia deixar isso passar por sua máscara dura.

"Sr. Potter," Ela disse, "o que você pretende fazer, agora que sabe a verdade e recuperou uma boa porção de seu poder?" A magia dele era agora quase um vento forte, mas ela só sentia o vento frio em sua pele e não em seu cabelo ou corpo. Ainda assim fazia os pelos de seu braço se arrepiar.

"Fazer?" Harry repetiu como se realmente não tivesse pensado sobre isto, e piscou. Minerva acenou com a cabeça. Ela estivera certa em perguntar, e não importa Severus estar tentando se meter na conversa. Isto era importante. Ela dificilmente poderia perdoar algumas das ações que Harry poderia querer fazer neste momento.

"Você planeja se vingar?" Ela lhe perguntou. "Eu não culparia você se quisesse isto. Mas se você tentasse matar ou mutilar outra pessoa, então eu o pararia. Eu lhe prometo isso."

"Minerva!" Severus assobiou. "Pelo que a criança passou - "

"A criança está parada aqui mesmo, Professor Snape," Disse Harry, com mais do que um rastro de irritação em sua voz. "E ela tem razão. Eu quero vingança, mas como eu posso esperar que a Diretora da Casa Grifinória me deixe torturar meu pai, ou me alegre enquanto eu mato minha mãe?"

Minerva olhou-o atentamente. As palavras foram faladas facilmente, e a clareza no rosto dele tinha sumido novamente. Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava falando sério ou não.

_De qualquer modo, um pouco da verdade tinha que vir a tona agora. _

"Realmente," Ela calmamente concordou. "Claro, você não pode esperar que eu o siga se você tiver a intenção de matar e escravizar pessoas que nunca lhe fizeram mal, como Você-Sabe-Quem fez, ou controlar e compelir outros, como - como Albus fez." Ainda era estranho falar dele deste modo, o Diretor que tinha salvado tantas vidas durante a Primeira Guerra. Mas ele tinha feito isto, também, e se Minerva não podia mudar completamente a base de sua ética em um dia ou em uma estação, ela poderia pelo menos reconhecer que os líderes não eram perfeitos. E era muito longe da perfeição balançar sua lealdade quando o assunto era Harry.

"Eu _nunca_ farei essas coisas."

O coração de Minerva se acalmou quando ela olhou o rosto de Harry quando ele fez aquele voto. Ele deixou as palavras saírem, seu lábio crispando ao pensar em assassinato ou escravidão. Ela tinha esperado que ele dissesse tais coisas, e tinha pensado que até mesmo havia uma boa chance, desde que, afinal de contas, ele mesmo tinha sido um escravo e não gostaria da idéia. Mas Voldemort tinha sido maltratado quando criança e ainda não tinha aprendido empatia, e Albus tinha amado todo o mundo bruxo o bastante para destruir o Lord das Trevas Grindelwald e ainda não tinha amado uma única criança o bastante para poupá-la de se tornar um sacrifício. Contradições existiam no mundo, e os bruxos poderosos tendiam a encarná-las mais do que a maioria.

_Mais do que isso,_ Minerva pensou, _eles causam impactos no mundo mais do que nós. Tantas pessoas ainda poderiam sentir o peso das contradições de Harry Potter, ele tinha as melhores intenções no mundo? _

"Professor Snape lhe contou qual é minha maior ambição, Professora McGonagall?" Harry continuou, sua cabeça erguida e seu olhar focalizado diretamente nela.

Minerva balançou a cabeça. Severus tinha se queixado sobre muitas coisas, incluindo como Harry poderia ajudar a unir o mundo bruxo em sua posição única de filho de uma bruxa nascida-truxa que conhecia muitas das tradições puro-sangue, e o que ele poderia fazer para a reputação da Casa Sonserina, e até mesmo como ele poderia conduzir uma nova era para o mundo bruxo. Minerva não tinha dúvidas de que estas eram as ambições principais de _Severus_ para o menino. Ele queria ajudar Harry, ela não tinha dúvida disso, mas ele já estava olhando para o que aconteceria quando o menino tivesse dominado sua raiva e sua magia e estivesse livre para usar ambos como ele desejasse. Minerva estava mais interessada nas conseqüências imediatas das ações dele.

"Eu quero ser livre," Disse Harry, e seu rosto brilhou e sua voz soou apaixonada. "Eu quero saber como é acordar de manhã e ter algo em minha mente além do dever. Eu quero ajudar outras pessoas a acharem a liberdade, também, e talvez até mesmo ajudar a equilibrar a liberdade deles para não prejudicar a dos outros." Ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado agora. "E eu também quero ajudar a proteger meu irmão e me assegurar de que ele sobreviva a sua vitória contra Voldemort. Mas eu não acho que essas duas coisas precisam contradizer uma a outra, então elas são minhas maiores ambições."

"Você deveria estar pensando mais em sua própria vida," Severus avançou para repreendê-lo.

"Eu estou," Harry retrucou, e Minerva escondeu um riso quando ela viu o espírito chamejar nos olhos dele. Esta era uma das razões porque Severus estava tão apegado a criança, ela pensou. Severus poderia se convencer que ficaria mais contente se todo aluno o obedecesse sem pensar duas vezes, mas na verdade, ele ficaria muito aborrecido. Ele precisava de um desafio, alguém de que ele pudesse ser mentor e que seria seu mentor também, e parecia que Harry era esta pessoa. "Eu quero ser livre. Isso é pensar na minha própria vida."

"E sobre se livrar de suas convicções de dever?" Severus perguntou em uma voz lenta. Minerva tinha certeza que ela poderia ir embora, e ninguém notaria. Harry estava olhando furiosamente para Severus. Severus estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse um ingrediente de Poções que inexplicavelmente se recusava a ser disecado. "Você sabe que você quer ficar livre deles. Como você pode ser livre se você ainda quer proteger seu irmão?"

"Tão estranho quanto possa parecer," Disse Harry, suas costas e sua voz ficando rígidas de indignação, "alguém pode querer ser livre, e pode até mesmo ser esperto e Sonserino, sem ser um absoluto bastardo."

Os olhos de Severus estreitaram, e ele estava quase certamente se preparando para dizer algo infeliz. Minerva balançou a cabeça. "Harry," Ela disse, e os olhos do menino voaram novamente para ela. "Você me ressegurou muito. Por favor, venha a mim se você alguma vez estiver inseguro sobre o que quer fazer, ou se você desejar conhecer alguns métodos para controlar sua magia, ou se você quiser simplesmente conversar."

Harry piscou. "Você poderia me mostrar modos de controlar minha magia?" Ele perguntou.

Minerva sorriu, e sentiu um nó de tensão que estivera se criando em sua espinha ao pensar em qual deveria ser seu próximo passo relaxar. "Sim, claro. Calipso McGonagall era minha antepassada, uma das bruxas mais poderosas que já viveram. Ela teve que controlar sua magia, ou ela teria destruído várias vezes a Escócia. E ela teve que criar modos de fazer isto sozinha, já que ninguém como ela tinha existido na família até aquele ponto. Os métodos chegaram a mim como parte de minha história familiar." Ela inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente para Harry. "Por Merlin, nem todas as bruxas e bruxos puro-sangue estão na Sonserina."

O menino pareceu ter levado um tapa no rosto. Ele piscou várias vezes, então acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Professora McGonagall," Ele disse. "Eu me lembrarei disso."

"Obrigado, Harry," Ela disse. "Você deixou mais fácil estar do seu lado." Ela passou por ele e seguiu na direção da escadaria. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Harry e Severus em suas costas. Ela os ignorou. Havia algumas coisas que ela tinha que fazer, e em alguns modos nos quais ela não seria uma Sonserina. Albus merecia saber que ela se oporia a ele de agora em diante, ou pelo menos até que ela descobrisse alguma razão para não fazer isso.

"Tenha cuidado, Minerva," Disse Severus.

"Se eu não voltar, Severus," Ela disse, sem olhar para ele, "cuide dos meus Grifinórios."

Ela poderia sentí-lo fazer uma careta horrível. Ela ignorou isso também e subiu a escadaria, pensando em uma batalha sobre a qual Harry só havia lido e Severus não tinha lutado - a batalha onde ela tinha entregado sua lealdade a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Voltem! _Voltem!_"

Quando Frank Longbottom soou a chamada para uma retirada, a batalha piorou. Minerva manteve sua posição por mais um longo momento, enviando maldições aos Comensais da Morte a sua frente sem uma pausa para respirar. Um deles devolveu seu feitiço com feitiço, e o outro estava mantendo um feitiço de Proteção enfraquecido. Minerva quebrou aquela proteção com um feitiço que ela própria tinha desenvolvido, e teve a satisfação de ver aquele bruxo cair, gritando, antes que ela seguisse os outros.

Ao redor deles, os céus cinzas e a grama verde da Irlanda brilhavam ferozmente, como se quisessem compensar os remendos queimados onde as maldições tinham batido e o sangue derramado dos corpos caídos. Tinha sido uma batalha feroz, Minerva notou. Mais de vinte Comensais da Morte estavam mortos, e quase o mesmo número no próprio lado deles. Enquanto ela fugia, ela imaginou por que Frank tinha soado a retirada.

Então ela olhou por cima de seu ombro, e viu Voldemort vindo.

Não havia como não ver a chegada do Lord das Trevas. A escuridão dele se espalhava, visível, como asas. Essas asas faziam parte de um feitiço que ele tinha criado, e o qual a Ordem não tinha como combater, mas que eles chamavam de Peste Negra em honra aos que aquilo matava. Minerva prendeu o fôlego e correu loucamente para o ponto da Chave de Portal. Proteções anti aparatação já estavam ativas ao redor do campo de batalha, mantidas por ambos os lados. Nenhum deles queria que os inimigos simplesmente fugissem.

O chão tremeu quando Minerva ganhou a segurança de um pequeno bosque de árvores de teixo, e ela fez uma careta. Gigantes estavam vindo. Você-Sabe-Quem tinha feito um trato com eles que ninguém pode imaginar as condições; os gigantes tiveram permissão de saquear tanto quanto eles quisessem, mas também obedeceriam as instruções de batalha de Voldemort. Se eles aparecessem, a batalha se tornaria, rapidamente, muito ruim.

"Minerva!"

Ela virou ao chamado de Alice. Junto, elas tocaram o pequeno anel prateado que as traria à segurança de Hogwarts.

Não funcionou.

Minerva engoliu em seco. Ela não tinha sentido qualquer feitiço que bloqueasse a operação de Chaves de Portal no campo de batalha, entretanto, claro que poderia haver um. Ela estendeu o braço, e não sentiu nada por atrás das custódias anti aparatação. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Ele acho algum modo de deixar os feitiços indetectáveis," Ela disse, e Alice acenou com a cabeça.

Então ela tossiu.

Minerva rapidamente lançou o feitiço Cabeça de Bolha em ambas. Não duraria muito contra a Peste, mas poderia importar. Ela se virou e viu outras bolhas de ar limpo aparecer ao redor dos membros da Ordem.

Com exceção de um. A jovem Cassiopeia Marchbanks estava de joelhos, já tossindo. Minerva sentiu Alice se mover como se quisesse se aproximar dela, mas Minerva agarrou seu braço. Se Alice a tocasse, não haveria nada que alguém pudesse fazer para parar a Peste nela, também.

Eles tiveram que assistir enquanto Cassie se torcia, seu corpo ziguezagueando como um saco cheio de gatinhos prestes a ser jogado num rio, e então estourou. Da pele dela, estouraram pólipos pretos, e um líquido preto grosso saiu deles, manchando o chão. Esporos escuros se lançaram ao céu, buscando vítimas. Minerva olhou-os, e decidiu que os feitiços Cabeça de Bolha os manteriam a salvo por enquanto, pelo menos até que os esporos achassem outra vítima. O segundo estágio da Peste não podia ser parado pelo feitiço.

Um riso alto e frio anunciou que Voldemort tinha chegado. Minerva se virou, agarrando seu temperamento e seu orgulho. Ela morreria como uma McGonagall morria, como um Grifinório morria.

O Lord das Trevas era um ponto de luz vermelha no centro de uma nuvem de escuridão, sua Peste Negra e o poder que exalava tão densamente dele era realmente visível. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, sua varinha brilhava numa sobra avermelhada com a maldição que ele estava preparando, e suas mãos eram vermelhas, também, Minerva achou, ou deveria ser, pela quantia de sangue que ele tinha derramado.

_Nós vamos morrer_, Minerva percebeu. Esta foi na primeira vez que ela tinha visto Voldemort tão de perto desde que a Guerra começou, e ela soube, agora, que não havia sobrado nenhum rastro de humanidade nele. Ela elevou sua varinha.

Voldemort tinha aberto a boca para falar as primeiras palavras da maldição quando uma doce canção soou sobre o campo de batalha. O Lord das Trevas virou sua cabeça, estreitando os olhos.

A fênix que desceu e quase arrancou o olho dele - ele se abaixou no último segundo - era uma que Minerva conhecia. Ela começou a respirar mais facilmente, os olhos dela seguindo Fawkes enquanto ele subia e fazia círculos no céu, cortando uma fileira de luz pela tempestade da Peste, sua canção encorajando os guerreiros da Luz. _Ele_ realmente poderia estar aqui?

Mas ele estivera a quilômetros de distância, em um campo de batalha na Inglaterra -

E então ele estava lá, Albus Dumbledore, correndo abaixo de sua fênix. Ele brilhava num tom branco, de sua barba à suas vestes ao ar ao seu redor. Este era seu próprio poder, Minerva sabia, o poder da Luz que ela nunca tinha visto manifestado desta forma. Era como vento morno em sua pele, que se transformou num vento de deserto quando ele parou, enfrentando Voldemort.

"Você saiu de sua escola para morrer sob minha mão, Albus?" Voldemort perguntou, sua voz alta.

"Eu vim lutar com você, Tom," Disse Albus, sua voz calma e moderada.

E então eles começaram a lutar.

Surpreendentemente Minerva poderia se lembrar de poucas coisas da batalha, mesmo estando tão perto quanto qualquer outro. Ela se lembrava das nuvens de tempestade da Luz e das Trevas, fogo branco que murchou a nuvem da Peste Negra, uma maldição vermelha que virou Leda Swanswallow ao avesso, e durante tudo isso uma canção de fênix alta e contínua. Mas havia pouco mais que isso, até o momento quando as Chaves de Portal ativaram abruptamente e os arrebataram para longe da batalha, levando-os em segurança para Hogwarts.

Albus permaneceu. Se ele tivesse tentado partir, Voldemort teria seguido imediatamente, e provavelmente conseguiria infligir dano em muitas outras pessoas. Ao invés disso, ele ficou, sua raiva de Albus aumentando, e então colocou seu rabo entre as pernas e fugiu quando seu medo superou sua raiva.

Albus salvou vinte e seis vidas naquele dia, vinte e sete se incluísse a criança que Alice Longbottom ainda não sabia que carregava. E ele fez isto de novo e de novo, sem medo, vindo inacreditavelmente perto de sacrificar sua própria vida em cada uma dessas vezes, sabendo a vontade de matar a maior esperança da Luz traria os Comensais da Morte, e o próprio Voldemort, para a batalha.

Minerva nunca tinha esquecido disto. Albus pediu muito de suas tropas, mas ele nunca pediu mais do que ele próprio estava disposto a dar. Ele tinha tomado decisões que ninguém mais pode ter tomado - ele tinha sido o primeiro a perceber que a Peste Negra não podia ser curada, e que trazer as vítimas dos esporos do segundo estágio somente asseguraria que outros adoeceriam e morreriam com uma violenta dor - e ele tinha sofrido por eles. A lealdade dela era dele.

_Até agora,_ Minerva pensou, quando ela subiu o último degrau da escadaria e entrou no escritório de Albus. _Velho amigo, por que você teve que tropeçar no final, pedindo um sacrifício em particular que você não tinha nenhum direito de pedir?_

* * *

Ela achou Albus sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, encarando o nada. Quando ela entrou, ele olhou para cima. Ele nem mesmo pareceu surpreso, seus olhos tristes e intensos. _Ele sabe por que eu vim,_ Minerva pensou, _e sabe que era verdade._

"Albus," Ela disse. Ela tinha planejado uma fala elaborada, mas não achou que era necessário. Ela somente se inclinou e colocou as palmas de suas mãos na escrivaninha dele. Ela precisou apenas de uma palavra, além do nome dele. "Por quê?"

Albus suspirou cansadamente e olhou para o poleiro no outro lado do escritório. Fawkes não estava lá, Minerva viu. Seu coração deu um baque lento, pesado como o som de um caixão sendo fechado. Parecia que o mundo tinha confirmado o que ela já suspeitava. Ela se afastou lentamente dele.

"Eu fiz um sacrifício a mais do que devia," Disse Albus suavemente. Ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, não com ela, como se ele até mesmo tivesse se esquecido que ela estava ali. "Eu quis tanto poupar os que eu amei dos perigos de ter que fazer uma escolha cruel. Eu achei alguém que estava disposto a concordar, a fazer aquela escolha no lugar deles. E isso cobrou seu preço. Ah, cobrou. Mas foi pago de boa vontade." Ele soltou o ar tremulamente. Minerva achou que nunca tinha visto Albus parecer tão velho, nem mesmo quando a notícia do Massacre das Crianças veio de St. Ottery Catchpole onde os Comensais da Morte tinham crucificado dúzias de crianças de Nascidas-Trouxa e tinham as deixado morrer.

"E passado isso," Albus continuou, sua voz apenas um murmúrio agora, "havia outras decisões para fazer, coisas que poderiam ter ferido outras pessoas a menos que elas fossem paradas e checadas. Quando um sacrifício amargo, amargo é feito, o que é mais um? Havia pessoas que disseram que eu deveria ter assassinado Tom Riddle quando ele era um bebê no berço, deveria te-lo matado quando ele era um estudante, deveria ter sufocado a magia dele quando mostrou pela primeira vez todo seu poder. E eu hesitei. Eu me lembrei de minhas próprias longas lutas para dominar minha magia, e imaginei se outra pessoa teria olhado para mim, me declarado um perigo para o mundo bruxo, e me matado. Para o bem dos bruxos, claro."

Ele fechou os olhos. Minerva esperou, escutando.

"Eu o deixei crescer," Albus sussurrou. "E isso foi um erro. Quando eu achei uma criança que parecia parte do legado dele, cuja magia era profundamente antinatural, o que eu pude fazer?

"Não matá-lo, claro. Mas prendê-lo? Sim, essa era uma opção. E que modo melhor para prendê-lo do que lhe perguntar se ele queria ser um sacrifício, e aceitar a resposta dele?" Albus fechou os olhos novamente.

"Você deveria saber," Disse Minerva, "que ele era muito jovem para tomar aquela decisão." Ela manteve sua voz dura como ferro. As palavras dele a afetaram, claro que afetaram, mas ela era uma Grifinória. Precisava mais do que palavras bonitas para balançarem ela.

"Ele tomou sua decisão," Disse Albus, e olhou para ela com um rosto tão cansado quanto o tempo. "E ela deve ser mantida, Minerva, ou terá conseqüências que você não pode entender."

"Você realmente acredita que Harry Potter se tornará um Lord das Trevas?" Minerva cruzou seus braços e o encarou.

Albus balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso," Ele disse. "É pior. É o oposto." Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso horrível, e Minerva não tinha certeza do que ele achava engraçado. Ele se levantou e olhou para ela. "Eu tenho que pô-lo novamente sob a teia da fênix. Ela pode ser renovada. Uma vez que a escolha é feita, não pode ser desfeita tão facilmente."

"Eu ficarei contra você, Albus," Disse Minerva.

"Você está seguindo seu coração, Minerva?" Aqueles olhos azuis olharam profundamente dentro dela. "E não ao chamado do poder? Você tem certeza?"

"Se fosse o chamado do poder," Disse Minerva, "eu ainda seria sua." Ela notou sua respiração ficando curta. Havia tantas velhas lealdades caindo em pedaços aqui, tantas coisas mudando.

"Verdade," Disse Albus, e desviou o olhar, a libertando do poder de seus olhos. "Em ambos os lados desta luta, então, Minerva. Eu preferiria tê-la como oponente que qualquer outro no mundo."

Minerva cruzou o escritório em direção a porta. Ela hesitou por um longo momento, até que Albus olhou para ela.

Então ela passou sua palma a sua frente enquanto baixava sua cabeça, a velha saudação puro-sangue de desafio dado e aceito, e saiu.

* * *

**NT:** Aí está a conversa da McGonagall e do Harry, mais uma aliada pra ele! E Dumby está se ferrando cada vez mais, esse velho não aprende mesmo! XP

Muito obrigado pelas Reviews!! Li e adorei cada uma! Então não se esqueçam de mandar mais dizendo o que acharam do capítulo e da tradução!

Até Semana que vem!

**Próximo Capítulo: **Um Dia e Uma Noite


	6. Um Dia e Uma Noite

**Capítulo Seis: Um Dia e Uma Noite **

"Mas você _não estava lá_."

Harry soltou um suspiro enquanto ele e Draco sentavam em suas escrivaninhas na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seguidos pelo resto dos Sonserinos e um bom número de Corvinais do terceiro ano. Os Corvinais tendiam a olhar ameaçadoramente para Harry, sem dúvida pensando sobre o ocorrido no ano anterior, quando eles acreditavam que ele era um Lord das Trevas mau. Harry os ignorava a maior parte do tempo. Draco era muito mais aborrecedor.

"Sim, e eu lhe disse porque," Ele disse, ouvindo a irritação em sua própria voz. "Eu _tive_ que sair de lá. Caso contrário eu teria matado alguém."

Uma das Corvinais ofegou. Harry teria fuzilado ela com os olhos, mas Draco se virou e fez isto por ele. A menina soltou um gritinho e se concentrou novamente em seu livro.

"Você poderia ter vindo ao Solar," Disse Draco ferozmente, abaixando sua voz. "Esta é uma das razões pelas quais eu lhe dei aquela Chave de Portal."

"Sim, e aparecer sozinho na casa de seus pais," Disse Harry. "Isso teria sido maravilhoso."

"Mãe teria aparatado você para Hogwarts," Disse Draco, que parecia determinado a achar uma resposta para todo argumento que Harry pudesse oferecer, contanto que significasse não ter que admitir que Harry tinha razão em não subir a bordo do Expresso. "Ela teria me chamado pela lareira quando eu chegasse e me falaria onde você estava. Eu não teria que passar sete horas me irritando e imaginando e esperando."

"Bem, você passou," Disse Harry, pegando o tinteiro em sua mochila, "e então você me viu na mesa da Sonserina. Este é o _fim_ da história, Draco."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Algum dia, Harry," Ele disse imponentemente, "você vai ter que aprender que as outras pessoas tem o direito de se interessar por seus movimentos."

Harry abriu a boca para discutir, e então Remus entrou na sala. Ele estava se movendo bem para um lobisomem que havia sido sujeitado à lua cheia ontem, Harry pensou - o que significava que sua face estava pálida, mas não como papel, e suas mãos tremeram quando ele pôs o livro que ele carregava na escrivaninha, mas não notoriamente. Ele se virou e sorriu aos estudantes.

"Terceiro ano de Sonserina e Corvinal," Ele disse. "Eu tenho esperado esta classe. Meu nome é Remus Lupin. Vocês podem me chamar de Professor Lupin." Ele pausou quando uma das mãos dos Corvinais se elevou. "Sim - seu nome?"

"Elise Swanswallow," Disse a menina, e se inclinou para frente atentamente. "Eu ouvi Connor Potter falar sobre você. Você não é padrinho dele?"

Remus sorriu agradavelmente. "Sim, sou."

"Mas isso não causará um conflito de interesses?" Elise lançou seu cabelo loiro sobre o ombro. Harry decidiu que não gostava dela, e desta vez não era culpa da teia, por fazê-lo repugnar todo mundo que falava mal de seu irmão. Os olhos dela eram muito largos e inocentes, e ela parecia muito sem sal. "Afinal de contas, você será tentado a dar notas melhores para ele só porque ele é seu afilhado."

O sorriso saiu do rosto de Remus. "Senhorita Swanswallow," Ele disse, "eu lhe pediria que me desse o benefício da dúvida até este fato acontecer."

Como sempre nas repreensões moderadas de Remus, Harry pensou, levou um momento para a alfinetada ser sentida. Então Elise corou, e abaixou os olhos para a escrivaninha. "Desculpa, Professor," Ela disse humildemente.

"Não foi nada," Disse Remus cordialmente, enquanto pegava a lista de alunos. "Estou acostumado a ser interrogado. Agora, deixem-me verificar se todo mundo está aqui. Millicent Bulstrode?"

Enquanto eles passavam pela lista de nomes, Draco murmurou para Harry, "Ele deveria estar lecionando enquanto está desse jeito?"

"É só a lua cheia," Harry murmurou em resposta. "Ele ficará bem. E a maioria das pessoas não sabe nada sobre a condição dele, assim eu lhe agradecerei se não discutir sobre isto." Draco se afastou com um vacilo, e Harry suspirou. Ele provavelmente estava mais aborrecido do que deveria estar, porque Draco não parava de _criticá-lo_. Ele estava bem. Porque isso deveria importar?

"… Turtledove," Remus terminou, e acenou com a cabeça quando a última menina da Corvinal murmurou em resposta. "Bom." Ele colocou o pergaminho em sua escrivaninha e se inclinou para frente. "Eu entendo que seu último professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não passou muito tempo na distinção entre magia da Luz e das Trevas."

"Ele fez o melhor que podia," Disse Pansy. Harry rodou os olhos. Ele estava vindo a aceitar que Pansy era muito mais sensata do que ele tinha pensado que era, mas ela ainda tinha uma paixonite por Lockhart, o que queria dizer que ela tentava defendê-lo sempre que podia. Ela tinha ficado desapontada quando descobriu que o idiota dourado não voltaria a Hogwarts.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim," Disse Remus, com um sorriso que acalmou Pansy imediatamente. Harry escondeu seu próprio sorriso. Remus tendia a acalmar as pessoas. Apenas ficar na presença dele fazia Harry liberar muita da tensão que ele tinha desenvolvido durante o verão. "Mas já que eu não consegui achar nada nas anotações dele que indicavam que ele explicou coisas assim para vocês, eu explicarei."

Ele ondulou sua varinha, e um suspiro surpreso ecoou pela sala quando fios de luz saíram da ponta dela girando e criaram duas formas distintas. Harry se apoiou para trás na cadeira. Remus sempre tinha sido bom com ilusões, e era divertido assisti-lo deslumbrar o resto da classe.

"Aqui," Remus disse, apontando à ilusão da esquerda, de uma menina com cabelos e olhos de um marrom indescritível, "é alguém que nós diremos que está sob um feitiço da Luz." Ele acenou com a cabeça à figura da direita, a mesma menina. "E esta é a mesma pessoa sob um feitiço das Trevas."

Ele moveu sua varinha novamente. A menina na esquerda continuou sorrindo, mas a da direita fez uma careta horrível, como se estivesse lutando contra algo. Harry engoliu em seco e teve que desviar o olhar. Às vezes Remus era bom _de mais_ em magia de ilusão.

"_Essa_ é a diferença primária entre magia da Luz e das Trevas," Disse Remus suavemente. "Não que uma é agradável e a outra desagradável. A maioria das magias médicas são bem desagradável." Ele estava fazendo uma cara horrível. Uma maioria dos estudantes estava dando risada - até Pansy, que parecia surpresa consigo mesma. "Nem mesmo estes afetam o corpo e a mente de outra pessoa. Há muitos feitiços classificados como da Luz e das Trevas que fazem ambos. Se nós eliminássemos todos os feitiços que causam algum dano, então nós teríamos que parar de ensinar a maior parte do currículo de Feitiços e pelo menos a metade do de Transfigurações. E claro que nós teríamos que eliminar todas as plantas venenosas de Herbologia, e os ingredientes venenosos de Poções."

"Não, a principal diferença entre magia da Luz e das Trevas é a diferença entre compulsão e escolha."

Harry gelou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido isso explicado deste modo antes.

"Magia da Luz é tanto feita com o consentimento do alvo," Remus continuou alegremente, mandando suas ilusões girarem em forma de fios de luz, "ou não precisa de consentimento - quando você transfigura uma mesa em uma cadeira, por exemplo - ou é feito para permitir que alguém continue dando seu consentimento, como quando você tenta preservar a vida de outra pessoa. Até mesmo neste momento, a intenção importa, a escolha do lançador original do feitiço. Um feitiço da Luz poderia se tornar das Trevas se alguém executasse ele contra a vontade do receptor. Igualmente, um feitiço da Luz executado para manter a vida quando a pessoa que o lançou apenas queria que seu alvo ficasse vivo para poder sofrer tortura seria das Trevas." Remus passou os olhos pela classe. "Lembrem se disso, todos vocês. Magia da Luz leva em conta a sua vontade, mas também a vontade de outras pessoas."

Harry piscou, e piscou novamente. Ele nunca tinha encontrado uma teoria tão unificada e ainda tão simples. A maior parte das coisas que ele havia lido sobre o assunto estava nas leis do Ministério que proibiam o uso de certos feitiços, e o porque. A maioria dos livros tinha discutido ativamente que as restrições deveriam ser desfeitas. Harry, pensando em modos nos quais ele poderia usar os feitiços para defender Connor, tinha concordado.

Mas e se a outra pessoa não os aceitasse? E se ele lançasse o feitiço e isto não fosse o que a outra pessoa queria, mas essa pessoa não fosse Connor?

Racionalmente, Harry sabia que não tinha aprendido nada incrivelmente novo, mas ainda tinha o deixado atordoado. Ele apenas escutou enquanto Remus entrava na próxima parte da lição.

"Feitiços das Trevas, por outro lado, atuam com a compulsão," Remus continuou, sua voz ficando mais severa. "Criaturas das Trevas são aquelas que normalmente subjugam a _vontade_ da vítima assim ela não pode escapar. É por isso que Dementadores são considerados criaturas das Trevas e dragões não. Dragões são perigosos, mas eles não podem manter vocês parados, chupar suas recordações, e corromper sua mente do modo que Dementadores podem."

Draco elevou uma mão. Remus acenou com a cabeça para ele. Draco baixou a mão e deu um sorriso inocente. "Lobisomens são criaturas das Trevas, também?" Ele perguntou.

Remus tremeu, mas foi um movimento tão minúsculo que Harry não achou que alguém desatento veria. Draco sorriu maliciosamente, então ganiu quando Pansy abruptamente beliscou sua nuca.

"_Cale-se_," Pansy sussurrou. A voz dela estava tão mortal que Draco empalideceu. Harry se virou para escutar a resposta de Remus. Os olhos dele estavam estreitados especulativamente para Pansy, mas ele sorriu depressa.

"Sim, lobisomens são criaturas das Trevas," Ele disse ligeiramente. "Mas não é porque eles matam as pessoas. Dragões podem fazer isso, afinal de contas. É porque a mordida é uma maldição, uma doença que é espalhada sem consentimento, e o lobisomem normalmente perde sua mente para a besta voraz nas noites de lua cheia."

Os Corvinais estavam anotando tudo, Harry viu, e até mesmo algumas das penas dos Sonserinos estavam se movendo. Ele supôs que deveria fazer a mesma coisa, entretanto ele estava em um choque tão grande que estava tendo dificuldade em pensar.

_Então Dumbledore tinha razão_, ele pensou, enquanto finalmente começava a tomar notas nas variedades especiais de magia das Trevas. _A teia da fênix é tecnicamente magia da Luz, já que foi lançada com meu consentimento. Mas algo como a Maldição Imperius ainda é magia das Trevas, talvez a mais pura forma de magia das Trevas, já que subjuga a vontade de sua vítima. _

_E isso significa que o Feitiço de Memória é magia das Trevas, também, ou deveria ser. E já que eu sei o que Dumbledore estava tentando esconder quando lançou o _Obliviate_ em Remus, e eu não concordo mais com isto… _

_Eu _tenho_ que livrá-lo. _

Harry olhou para cima quando Remus lançou outra ilusão, esta aqui uma árvore cheia de galhos que explicava as variedades das magias da Luz e das Trevas. Seu rosto mostrava contentamento, e ele parecia mais energizado do que Harry alguma vez tinha visto perto da lua cheia.

_Eu terei que cuidar onde piso. Snape disse que um Feitiço de Memória negligentemente removido pode custar a sanidade de sua vítima. Mas eu farei isto. Eu tenho que fazer. Eu devo isto a ele. Ele teria lutado por mim, e ele teve sua vontade tirada sem seu consentimento. _

_Bastardo_, Harry terminou, e desejou saber se ele estava falando de Dumbledore ou dele próprio.

* * *

Harry pausou quando entrou na sala de aula de McGonagall, e franziu o cenho. Connor estava sentado perto da frente, falando com Rony e Hermione. Mas os Sonserinos nunca tinham aula de Transfiguração com os Grifinórios.

Draco empurrou-o levemente e olhou sobre seu ombro, e disse, "O que?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e foi lentamente para o lado da sala onde eles normalmente sentavam, ainda olhando para Connor por sobre o ombro. Seu gêmeo tinha notado ele agora, e estava piscando confusamente assim como ele. Harry estudou o rosto dele, mas não viu nenhum sinal de que ele soubesse sobre isto.

Pansy começou a reclamar no momento em que viu os Grifinórios. Parvati Patil lançou insultos em resposta, e as coisas teriam chegado logo a feitiços se McGonagall não tivesse entrado naquele momento e olhado todos duramente.

A mão de Hermione foi erguida imediatamente. "Professora McGonagall," Ela disse. "Por que nós temos aula com os Sonserinos?"

"Eu quis que fosse deste modo, assim eu rearranjei o horário, Senhorita Granger," Disse McGonagall, parecendo o retrato do orgulho ofendido. Se Harry não tivesse visto ontem que ela podia sorrir, ele nunca teria acreditado. "Além disso, também podemos dizer que os Sonserinos têm aula com vocês."

Hermione abaixou a mão e olhou a professora de boca aberta. Harry calmamente pegou seu livro. Ele achava que sabia agora o que estava passando pela mente de McGonagall. Ela não ia mais se esforçar para separar Sonserinos e Grifinórios, assumindo ela já tinha feito isso (e desde que ela não ensinava nenhuma classe Sonserina-Grifinória com exceção dos sextos e sétimos anos, ele pensou que ela tinha feito). Além disso, mudar as coisas enviaria uma mensagem a Dumbledore.

Harry notou que a admirava bastante.

"Hoje," McGonagall anunciou, ajustando o chapéu em sua cabeça enquanto ia para a frente da sala, "nós começaremos a lição sobre Animagia. Eu quero que vocês saibam a teoria por atrás disto, entretanto claro que _ninguém_ tentará uma demonstração prática." A voz dela estava gélida. "Eu também vou querer que vocês escrevam redações em duplas, e um trio, de forma que vocês possam juntar seus conhecimentos. Eu escolherei os pares e os temas. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil. Harry Potter, Connor Potter."

Harry acenou com a cabeça enquanto recolhia os livros e ia para o lado de Connor da sala. Ele tinha certeza que Draco ficaria sentado onde estava e faria Hermione vir até ele. Isso significava que pelo menos ele poderia ficar longe dos lamentos de Draco enquanto eles estavam em grupos diferentes.

"Harry." A voz de Connor estava convidativa, mesmo que fria. Ele tirou sua mochila da cadeira mais próxima para que Harry pudesse se sentar. "Você sabe por que ela nos fez trabalhar juntos?"

"Para marcar um ponto," Disse Harry, e elaborou quando viu o olhar confuso de seu irmão. "Pela união entre as casa, eu acho."

"Ah." Connor parecia pensativo. Enquanto eles esperavam McGonagall lhes dar um tema, ele sussurrou, "Eu lhe falei que achei um professor para o meu dom de compulsão?"

Harry escondeu um suspiro. Ele realmente tinha esperado que o dom de compulsão desaparecesse durante o verão, que ele tivesse aparecido pela presença de Tom Riddle na cabeça de Connor e não tivesse sido algo dele. Isso o fez se sentir ligeiramente mal em pensar que seu gêmeo possuía tal magia. Mas ele fez sua voz parecer entusiasmada. "Isso é maravilhoso, Connor. Quem é? O Diretor?"

Connor balançou a cabeça. "Sirius."

Harry piscou. "O que?"

"Sim," Connor continuou, inconsciente ao olhar chocado de Harry. "Ele -" Eles tiveram que esperar enquanto McGonagall vinha lhes dar o tema deles: Porque Animagia tinha que ser registrada no Ministério. Connor escreveu meticulosamente, com uma dedicação que Harry não se lembrava dele mostrar ano passado. Quando ele tinha acabado, ele continuou como se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos. "Ele também tem o dom. Ele não usa ele negligentemente, claro," Ele somou depressa. "Mas os pais dele o treinaram, e eu não acho que você poderia achar professores mais rígidos que os Black em se tratando de magia das Trevas. Eu quero dizer, olhe para Bellatrix Lestrange, e Narcissa Malfoy. Elas são _grandes_ bruxas das Trevas."

Harry engoliu em seco. _Eu acho que é por isso que Sirius pôde se libertar do meu _Fugitivus Animus_. A mente dele é treinada, como a de Snape._ "Narcissa Malfoy nunca usou qualquer feitiço das Trevas que eu tenha visto."

Connor levantou a cabeça. "Ah, sim. Desculpe, Harry. Eu simplesmente continuo esquecendo que você ficou com os Malfoys. É estranho, sabe?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Agora que eu tenho lido sobre história, eu posso ver quão longe a devoção dos Potters para com a Luz vai, e quão longe a devoção dos Malfoys para com as Trevas vai. Só porque a Sra. Malfoy não praticou feitiços das Trevas em frente a você não significa que ela não os use. "

"Eu sei," Disse Harry, porque ele sabia disso, e a amizade com Draco não significava que os pais dele não usavam magia das Trevas. Ele sentiu a primeira premonição do que poderia vir, como um anzol em seu coração. Ele era leal a Connor, ele sabia disso. Ele queria protegê-lo. Ele _tinha_ que protegê-lo.

E ele era leal a Draco, também. Ele não queria dizer que os pais dele usavam magia das Trevas (apesar do fato de que ele sabia que Lucius Malfoy tinha usado). Ele não queria se preparar para lutar contra ele ou sua família um dia (apesar do fato de que ele teria que fazer isso, a menos que os Malfoys se declarassem inesperadamente à Luz). Ele não queria pensar em acabar com a amizade deles ou sua Chave de Portal.

_Eu nunca pensei que seria eu quem tomaria essa decisão,_ Harry pensou. _Eu sempre pensei que seria Draco, porque eu iria com Connor sem problema. _

_E agora? _

Agora… ele não sabia.

Harry engoliu em seco. Liberdade era assustadora, então, como também emocionante. Novamente, isso parecia algo que ele deveria ter sabido, mas algo que ele estava aprendendo pela primeira vez também.

_O que eu sou, se não uma pessoa que escolheria meu irmão antes de todo o mundo? _

Ele hesitou, então achou uma resposta com a qual ele poderia viver. _Uma que tentaria unir os dois lados por tanto tempo quanto pudesse. _

"Harry?" Connor olhou-o. "Eu acho que você está viajando."

Harry balançou a cabeça e sentou reto novamente. "Desculpe."

Connor acenou com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Eu apenas quis lhe falar que vou estar treinando com Sirius este ano, e continuando meus estudos sobre a história." Ele apertou sua mandíbula, e deu um sorriso forçado. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam. "Tom Riddle foi bom para mim, sabe? De um modo estranho. Ele me deixou ver que você tinha razão, que eu não posso simplesmente correr por ai brincando o tempo todo quando eu deveria estar me preparando para a guerra, que eu tenho responsabilidades se eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele não disse mais nada. Dizer que ele, ele próprio, estava repentinamente incerto de suas próprias responsabilidades teria soado como se estivesse implorando por piedade, porém isso era verdade.

* * *

Snape acenou com a cabeça quando ouviu a batida na porta de seu escritório. Uma coisa que não tinha mudado em Harry, e o que ele esperava que nunca mudasse, era a pontualidade do menino, se ele estava vindo para detenção ou para uma aula privada como esta aqui.

Pelo menos Snape assumia que era uma aula privada. Harry simplesmente tinha o procurado aquela manhã e pedido para vir visitá-lo naquela noite. Agradado que a discussão deles depois que Minerva havia os deixado ontem não tinha deixado o menino amuado, Snape tinha lhe dado permissão.

Harry entrou parecendo meio assombrado, esfregando seu braço e mordendo o lábio. Snape estreitou os olhos. "Alguém enfeitiçou você?" Ele perguntou.

Harry piscou, e Snape percebeu quão longe ele devia ter estado. "Não, senhor," Ele disse. "Eu tive uma discussão com Draco." Ele baixou sua manga, que estava levantada até o ombro, mas não antes de Snape ver o relance de uma contusão em forma de mão.

"E sobre o que você e o Sr. Malfoy discutiram, Harry?" Ele perguntou, se inclinado para atrás na cadeira e avaliando o menino. Harry não corou e gaguejou do modo que ele poderia ter feito quando confrontado com uma verdade incômoda no ano passado; nem mentiu, com seus olhos fixos na parede atrás da escrivaninha de Snape para o professor não poder usar Legilimencia nele. Ele apenas parecia perplexo.

"Eu não sei, senhor," Ele admitiu. "Eu sabia que ele não havia gostado da minha ausência no trem ontem, e ele não gostou quando a Professora McGonagall o juntou com a Hermione em Transfiguração -"

"Eu não tinha pensado que a Senhorita Granger estava naquela aula." Snape grunhiu em irritação pelo que Minerva havia feito. Ele soube quando tentou trazê-la para o lado do menino que ela seguiria seu próprio caminho, e faria as coisas de um modo Grifinório porém ele poderia tentar persuadi-la do contrário.

"Bem, ela não costumava estar," Harry admitiu. "Mas a professora mudou os horários, de forma que nós estamos tendo aula com os Grifinórios agora."

Snape acenou com a cabeça, lentamente. Ele supôs que Minerva tinha suas razões para isso, e ele as descobriria se ficasse irritado o bastante com ela para perguntar. "Muito bem. Como isso conduz a uma discussão do tipo que você parece ter tido com Sr. Malfoy?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei, senhor," Ele repetiu. "Eu importunei Draco sobre o trem, disse que eu me sentia como um bichinho de estimação que ele estava tentando puxar em uma coleira para não ficar muito longe dele. Então ele ficou com raiva e me acusou de querer escapar. Nós, ah, nós começamos a discutir sobre Connor, e sobre minha ida para o Solar Malfoy, e todos os tipos de coisas que eu não sabia que aborreciam ele. Então eu disse que estava indo para uma reunião com você, e ele agarrou meu ombro e tentou me segurar lá." Harry pausou, e seus olhos arremessaram para a direita.

"Fale logo, Harry," Disse Snape, tendo certeza de manter sua voz moderada e não acusadora. Ele tinha que encorajar o menino a fazer a confidencia e confiar nele, se quisesse ter chance de ser o mentor de Harry, e talvez um guia e professor em algo mais além de Poções.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Minha magia chamejou, porque eu fiquei bravo. Eu não achei que ele tinha qualquer direito de me manter lá. E Draco me soltou imediatamente e se desculpou, e disse que eu deveria vir antes que me atrasasse e deixasse você furioso comigo." Harry encarou Snape. "Você conhece alguma razão que teria feito ele fazer isso, senhor?"

Snape suspirou. Ele poderia pensar em uma, mas ouvir isto causaria a Harry muita aflição. Ainda era melhor, ele supôs, causar um pouco de aflição do que mentir ao menino, como todo mundo ao redor dele tinha feito por tanto tempo. "Eu acho que ele ficou com medo, Harry. Ele viu o que sua magia pode fazer."

Harry mordeu o lábio. "Sim. Eu tinha receio de que fosse isso, senhor." Ele apertou as mãos, e Snape sentiu a magia se elevar ao redor dele, uma pressão surgiu contra suas proteções inspiradas nas dos Malfoy mas não as perfurou. "Tem vezes que eu _quero_ guardar minha magia," Harry disse fervorosamente, "de forma que ela não amedrontará mais ninguém."

Snape se levantou. Este tinha sido o centro da discussão deles ontem. Ele tinha dito que Harry deveria se concentrar em domesticar sua magia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Quanto mais que ele insistia nisso, mais Harry teimava em ficar leal a seu irmão e defendê-lo. Estava na hora de usar uma tática diferente, então. Snape tinha suspeitado disso. Táticas indiretas funcionavam melhor com Harry.

"Você acha que Dumbledore tinha razão?" Ele perguntou.

Harry franziu o cenho. "Claro que não. Eu lhe disse que eu não pretendia repor a teia da fênix do modo que ela tinha sido."

Snape escondeu sua ira - ontem Harry tinha explicado em mais detalhes sobre a teia da fênix, também, e tinha feito Snape pensar em feitiços que ele não tinha usado em anos - e zombou. "E ainda assim, a teia da fênix foi usada para amarrar sua magia. Se você está pensando em simplesmente comprimir sua magia porque ela poderia causar consternação e medo nos mais fracos que você, você está concordando com Dumbledore, dizendo que ele tinha razão em escravizá-lo."

Harry endureceu, e sua magia chicoteou ao redor dele. "Eu _não_ estou."

"Sim, você está," Disse Snape, e pausou até sentir o poder e temperamento de Harry se elevarem. Então ele somou, delicadamente, "A menos que você esteja dizendo que Dumbledore e sua mãe colocaram você sob a teia por outra emoção? Bondade, talvez? Preocupação com sua constituição delicada?"

Harry desviou o olhar. Snape esperou. Ele tinha conduzido o menino até este ponto antes, e ele o conduziria de volta tão freqüentemente quanto fosse necessário. Harry podia não querer falar em voz alta sobre as recordações, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar nelas, pelo menos não quando outra pessoa o forçava a confrontá-las.

"Eles quiseram manter todo mundo seguro," Harry murmurou. "E isso é o que eu quero, também."

Snape levantou a cabeça. "E, claro, amarrar sua magia funcionou tão _bem_ no passado," Ele disse. "Deve ser a magia de outra pessoa que criou vontade própria e personalidade e fez seu melhor para destruir Hogwarts. Me perdoe. Eu perguntarei ao Sr. Malfoy quão bem ele se lembra daquela noite, talvez? Ou ao seu irmão?"

Harry se virou e rosnou para ele. Snape poderia sentir a magia criando garras e dentes contra suas proteções.

Ele manteve sua zombaria. Se era isto o que Harry precisava, então ele faria seu melhor para ser esse tipo de pessoa. Alguém para se enfurecer, alguém que ele poderia chegar perto de machucar mas não machucaria de fato, do modo que ele poderia fazer com seus pais ou Dumbledore, alguém que ele parecia confiar apesar de ter muitas feridas infligidas contra aquela confiança.

E o tempo todo que ele poderia ameaçar rasgar a mente de Snape com seu poder, ele _não_ o estava engaiolando, _não_ estava deixando ele apodrecer ou deixando o poder o apodrece, _não_ estava fazendo a mesma coisa a si que seus pais e Dumbledore tinham tentado fazer.

Snape pretendia realmente ver Harry misturar sua magia com seu próprio ser, não engaiolar e conter ela. Ele também pretendia realmente viver para ver o dia quando aquela união estaria completa.

_E então_, ele pensou, seus olhos parando na cicatriz em forma de raio pouco visível sobre o fixo e agitado olhar verde de Harry, então_ você será mais do que uma força a ser considerada. Você será uma força para fazer a paz, uma força para mudar as coisas, uma força para unir aqueles que estiveram quebrados e fragmentados por muito tempo._

Snape tinha lido, tanto quando pôde, sobre o que um _vates_ era durante o verão. Tinha sido… esclarecedor.

"Esse é o problema, entretanto," Harry disse abruptamente, em um tom infeliz, e Snape percebeu que ele tinha conseguido se acalmar enquanto Snape estava perdido em devaneios. "Eu quero proteger e defender e curar e criar, do modo que você disse que eu devia fazer. Mas a magia só quer destruir. Eu não entendo."

Snape encolheu os ombros. "Sim. Você está chegando mais perto de dominar seu poder. Você não dominou sua raiva."

Harry riu. Não era um som que Snape queria ouvir novamente. "Às vezes eu fico imaginando se isso importa," Ele disse. "Nossos pais me deixaram sozinho este verão. Sirius está sendo estúpido, mas eu posso lidar com ele. Meu irmão finalmente aprendeu o que significa responsabilidade. Eu quero livrar Remus do _Obliviate_, mas uma vez que eu faça isso, eu realmente tenho que encará-los? Eu não posso simplesmente, tipo… ficar longe deles?"

"Você já sabe a resposta para isso, Sr. Potter," Disse Snape, usando o sobrenome do menino para chamar a atenção dele. "Você não pode. Você tem que encará-los, uma hora ou outra, ou sua raiva não acalmará. E eles nunca o deixarão em paz. Eu vi o modo como o Diretor olhou para você durante toda refeição no Salão Principal hoje. Ele renovará aquela teia se ele puder."

Harry baixou a cabeça.

"E até mesmo se você pudesse ficar longe deles, se eles o deixassem em paz," Snape somou quietamente, "o que você acha que o lobisomem fará quando ele ganha suas recordações de volta? O que você acha que Minerva fará agora que ela está convencida que aqueles que deveriam ter amado você o machucaram - "

Harry olhou para cima rapidamente. "Eles ainda me amam."

Snape pausou, então decidiu deixar isso de lado. Poderia ser verdade, pelo que ele sabia, entretanto ele não podia chamar o comportamento dos Potters mais velhos de amor. "Você nunca a viu em batalha, Harry," Ele disse. "Eu já. Ela é de dar medo. Têm os Malfoys. Têm, talvez, seu padrinho, e seu irmão." Ele se deixou zombar em dúvida. _Se Black e Potter não tiverem ainda acordado com todas conseqüências horríveis, eles não acordariam._

"E tem eu," Ele continuou, quando notou que os olhos de Harry estavam largos e fixos nele, bebendo cada palavra que ele dizia. "Eu tive que me parar de preparar - certas poções uma dúzia de vezes este verão. Poções que eu aperfeiçoei, poções que infligiriam uma morte extremamente dolorosa."

Na verdade ele não tinha conseguido se parar de fazer uma poção em particular, mas ele tinha colocado ela no fundo de um gabinete fechado e se prometido que nunca usaria ela. Provavelmente.

Muito provável, pelo menos.

"Você nos pararia de fazer o que nós desejamos em seu nome?" Snape perguntou.

"Eu pararia você se você estivesse tentando matar outra pessoa," Harry disse, e seus olhos estavam largos e claros, sua voz tão firme quanto tinha estado ontem quando Minerva o questionou sobre se vingar.

Snape acenou com a cabeça. "Mas você não pode nos parar de sentir afronta e aflição e ódio."

Harry mordeu o lábio.

"Por que isto é tão difícil para você entender?" Snape persistiu. _Talvez esta tática direta em particular funcionará. _

"Porque eu - sou eu," Disse Harry. Ele encolheu os ombros, bravo, quando Snape simplesmente olhou para ele. "_Eu_ não sei. Não _me_ peça para explicar isto," Ele disse, e sua magia rondou pelo aposento como uma fera a espreita, balançando os frascos nas estantes. "Mas eu entenderia perfeitamente se meus pais estivessem abusando de Connor e alguém descobrisse sobre isto, ou se Lucius estivesse lançando maldições das Trevas em Draco todo o tempo e eu descobrisse sobre isto. Então haveria a afronta e a aflição e o ódio, certamente. Mas eu continuo tentando pôr essas emoções no mesmo lugar com o que aconteceu comigo e - isto não funciona." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Snape domesticou o que ele queria dizer. Seus pensamentos foram, ao invés disso, para a poção no fundo do gabinete fechado.

Harry respirou profundamente várias vezes, então olhou diretamente para ele. "De fato, senhor, eu vim perguntar se eu podia ter sua ajuda preparando a Poção Mata-Cão."

Snape considerou pressionar o assunto, mas deixou passar. Harry não estava pronto ainda. "Com medo de que eu não a prepare corretamente para seu precioso Lupin?" Ele escarneceu. Os olhos de Harry flamejaram, e Snape sorriu maliciosamente. _Bom._ _Deixe-o bravo._ "Desculpe desapontá-lo, Potter, mas eu prezo minha reputação como Mestre de Poções mais do que o pensamento de obter vingança sobre aquela fera miserável."

Um frasco na estante mais próxima quebrou, e Snape lamentou ir tão longe - entretanto mais pelo olhar envergonhado no rosto de Harry quando ele viu o que sua magia tinha feito do que por causa da poção perdida. Era uma poção Cura Furúnculo, facilmente substituída.

"Não, não é isso, senhor," Harry disse, olhando para qualquer lugar agora, exceto para ele. "Eu prometi… bem, sabe, alguém que eu conheço é uma lobisomem, e eu prometi preparar a Poção para ela."

Snape o encarou. Quando ele imaginava que entendia Harry, o menino saia com uma surpresa dessas. "Quem?"

Harry hesitou, então suspirou. "Hawthorn Parkinson."

_A Morte Vermelha._ Snape escondeu um estremecimento. Mesmo ele tendo sido mais forte do que a bruxa quando ambos eram Comensais da Morte, ele tinha sido cauteloso com o desagradável talento dela em maldições que envolviam sangue. "E como exatamente você conheceu Hawthorn Parkinson?" Ele perguntou.

"Uma reunião no Beco Diagonal," Disse Harry. "Eu acho que Millicent o organizou. Talvez. Eu não sei. Foi estranho. Mas eu prometi a Sra. Parkinson que eu tentaria ajudá-la. Ela foi mordida por Fenrir Greyback por se recusar a ajudar em algum plano insano que ele tem para trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta a vida."

Snape acenou com a cabeça imediatamente. Ele podia entender por que isto seria importante, entretanto ele suspeitava que não estava vendo isto como importante pelas mesmas razões que Harry estava. O menino precisava de tanto treinamento e proteção quanto fosse possível antes que o Lord das Trevas voltasse. Alguém que pudesse se opor ativamente a isso deveria ser encorajado. E se Harry pudesse ganhar a gratidão dela…

_Bem, há coisas muito menos valiosas para se ter do que a boa opinião da Morte Vermelha. _

"Vá buscar pelo de unicórnio e assas de fadas de minha despensa," Ele disse, acenando com a cabeça para os gabinetes apropriados.

Harry se moveu para pegá-los imediatamente, parecendo contente que a conversa tinha terminado. Quanto ao assunto, Snape compartilhava o sentimento.

_Toda vez que eu penso que estamos fazendo algum progresso,_ ele pensou enquanto olhava as costas de Harry em resignação_, me lembram o quanto nós ainda temos que caminhar.

* * *

_

**NT:** Parece que Connor está finalmente começando a amadurecer, quanto tempo será que vai durar? E Harry ainda está tentando organizar sua mente...

**Próximo Capítulo:** Interlúdio: De Mães para Filhos


	7. Interlúdio: De Mães para Filhos

**Interlúdio: De Mães para Filhos **

_5 de setembro de 1993 _

Querido Connor:

Sim, você pode confiar em Sirius para lhe ensinar tudo sobre a habilidade de compulsão, embora ele possa não querer. Eu sei que isso o faz se lembrar dos Black, da casa na qual ele cresceu e da família da qual ele lutou tanto para escapar. Ele é um herói, Connor, um herói por isso, se por nada mais.

Mas ele teve que usar a habilidade de compulsão dele para forçar sua família a deixá-lo ir depois que ele fez dezesseis anos e fugiu para viver com James, e ele a usou várias vezes nos Comensais da Morte, também. Ele sabe como usá-la. Ele sabe que ela pode ser uma arma útil. E agora que ele sabe que você tem isto, ele o empurraria a usá-lo, mesmo que seja apenas para treinar corretamente. Com a Guerra se aproximando, ele fará mais do que isso.

Eu estou lhe enviando os livros que você pediu, Uma História Prática dos Duendes no Norte, de Griphook Fishbaggin e Usando o Melhor de Seu Dom das Trevas Inesperado, de Shadwell Willowbranch. Eu quase achei que havia outra pessoa que eu deveria lhe pedir para compartilhar este último livro, mas agora eu esqueci quem era. Na realidade, quanto mais eu penso nisto, mais eu lhe pediria para manter este livro em algum lugar seguro e secreto. Oficialmente, nós não deveríamos saber sobre isto, mas extra-oficialmente, eu recebi corujas de Dumbledore. O Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, aparentemente tem recebido cartas ameaçadoras de ex-Comensais da Morte. O Ministério está se movendo para restringir o uso de magia das Trevas e a presença de criaturas das Trevas na Inglaterra bruxa. O Velho Décimo Tribunal já está considerando modos para restringir a remessa de ingredientes de Poções perigosos.

Eu posso prometer que eles não o machucarão, Connor, não quando você é e será o herói deles, mas você terá que manter sua cabeça abaixada por um tempo.

Te amo muito meu filho valente e heróico,

_Lily Potter.

* * *

_

_5 de setembro de 1993 _

Meu querido filho:

Eu espero que você seja bem. Por favor, lembre-se dos últimos contos sobre os quais nós conversamos. Em retorno, eu tenho outro conto para você.

Julia Malfoy viveu seiscentos anos atrás. Você ouviu falar dela, eu tenho certeza. O retrato dela está no corredor da frente - a mulher alta com o cristal azul e o enorme cão de caça cinza. Lucius gosta de recorrer a ela como sua Tia Espantosa. A maioria dos Malfoys faz isso. Ela realmente era espantosa, muito forte em seu poder, sobre o qual saberá mais em um momento, e aparentemente era tia de uma dúzia de crianças sem ter uma dela própria.

Mas ela não era uma mulher sem filhos, Draco. Eu terminei minha investigação nos documentos privados de nossa família, e achei evidências que posso chamar apenas de evidências de uma conspiração, para esconder o nascimento da única criança de Julia Malfoy, um filho, e fazer ele se passar como filho de outra pessoa. Você sabe quem era essa outra pessoa, Draco?

Octavius Malfoy, que era um da próxima geração de crianças Malfoy a quem Julia criou como se fosse seu próprio filho. Ele se tornou Lord quando o pai dele morreu, porque acreditavam que ele era o filho de Julius Malfoy, o irmão de gêmeo de Julia e Herdeiro da família, e a esposa dele.

Eu investiguei mais, e me convenci de que, neste caso, sua Tia Espantosa não ficou grávida de alguém comum e sim passou despercebido genes na linhagem Malfoy porque o Lord não podia gerar uma criança. Octavius era, de fato, filho de Julius. Julia seduziu seu próprio irmão, de forma que a criança nasceria como um Malfoy de sangue puro.

Eu posso imaginar seu rosto agora, meu filho. Você estará fazendo uma careta horrível. Não muito horrível, claro, porque outra pessoa poderia vê-lo e questionar, mas uma careta, no entanto.

A coisa importante sobre Julia _não_ é que ela cometeu incesto, nem mesmo que ela fez seu filho se passar pelo próximo Lord Malfoy - quando, verdadeiramente, ele era. O importante é que ela estava disposta a ir a tais circunstâncias para assegurar a continuidade da linhagem Malfoy, e ela teve a magia para fazer isso. O irmão dela não pôde resistir ao seu chamado, mas ela não o escravizou, nem com Imperius nem com algum outro feitiço. Ela era simplesmente tão poderosa que quando ela pediu, ele fez como ela mandou, deslumbrado pelo que todos nós almejamos.

Draco, você entenderá com o tempo. Eu estarei lhe enviando certos livros em minha próxima coruja. Por agora, lembre-se disto: Eu venho da família Black, mas nenhuma mãe Black era menos determinada em proteger suas crianças do que uma mãe Malfoy. Eu moverei montanhas por você, Draco. Você só tem que pedir, ou ter um certo olhar em seu rosto. Eu já interpretei várias dessas expressões. Não tema, meu bem. Você terá o que você precisa.

Sua mãe amorosa,

_Narcissa Black Malfoy.

* * *

_

**NT: **Os Potter ainda não se lembram de seu filho não famoso, até ai nenhuma novidade, mas o que será que Narcissa quis dizer com este conto?? Alguém tem alguma teoria?

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, e não esqueçam de enviar mais XD!!

Até quarta(ou quinta :P)!!!! Feliz Dia das Crianças!!

**Próximo Capítulo: **Levantem-se, Como Leões Após o Descanso


	8. Levantemse, Como Leões Após o Descanso

**Capítulo Sete: Levantem-se, Como Leões Após o Descanso **

Harry parou quando Draco e Blaise o seguiram ao sair da sala comunal no sábado de manhã. "Por que vocês estão indo para a biblioteca?" Ele perguntou.

Blaise empinou o nariz. Ele estava fazendo isso ultimamente. Ele parecia ainda mais nervoso perto de Harry do que no ano anterior. Harry supôs que os rumores sobre ele passar algum tempo com um Lord das Trevas na cabeça tinham algo a ver com isso. "Eu vou encontrar Patil na biblioteca para discutir sobre nosso projeto para a aula da Professora McGonagall, claro."

Harry piscou. "Mas eu vou encontrar Connor para discutir sobre isto."

"E eu vou encontrar Granger," Disse Draco, e todos eles se entreolharam.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eles devem ter organizado para nos encontrar todos de uma vez, então." Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele poderia entender isso. Connor provavelmente estaria disposto a encontrar Harry sozinho, mas Hermione não tinha nenhuma razão para gostar de Draco, e ele ficaria extremamente surpreso se Blaise e Parvati conhecessem um ao outro.

"Eles estão com medo?" Blaise murmurou enquanto caminhavam para a biblioteca. "Com medo da malvadona Casa Sonserina?"

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares. Tinha se passado apenas uma semana desde que eles haviam voltado para a escola, e _eles_ já tinham notado o que tinha mudado. Blaise devia ser cego.

Com exceção dos poucos membros de outras Casas que já tinham amizades com Sonserinos, como o pequeno grupo de Lufa-Lufas que ajudou Harry no ano passado depois dele salvar Justin Finch-Fletchley do basilisco, a maioria deles estava evitando os Sonserinos. Sussurros os seguiam onde quer que fossem. De algum lugar tinha vindo o rumor de que Snape já tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, o que, mesmo não sendo exatamente um segredo, também não era de conhecimento geral. Harry tinha ouvido algumas pessoas sibilarem para ele no corredor ontem. Por si só, isso teria o magoado apenas pela intenção dos alunos em ressuscitar o escândalo sobre ele falar Língua de Cobra do ano passado, mas como parte do padrão de abuso e isolamento para com os Sonserinos, isso era inquietante.

Draco encolheu os ombros agora. "Eles provavelmente estão," Ele disse brevemente. "Merlin sabe que nós os vencemos em magia, em cérebro, em beleza, em pureza de sangue, em tudo que importa."

"Porque, claro," Disse Harry, tomando cuidado para não olhar para Draco desta vez, "você não estava gemendo para mim na outra noite sobre como você esperava que Hermione fizesse mais da metade do trabalho em seu projeto, porque você não sabe quase nada de Animagia."

"Pode haver brechas em meu conhecimento," Disse Draco, seu queixo se erguendo até que Harry pensou que o pescoço dele doeria. "Isso não significa de fato que Granger é _mais_ _inteligente_ do que eu."

Blaise riu baixinho. Harry só resistiu à tentação com um grande esforço. A nuca de Draco ficou vermelha.

"Você poderia concordar comigo de vez em quando, sabe," Ele lamentou para Harry.

Harry elevou as sobrancelhas quando eles chegaram no corredor da biblioteca. Era verdade que eles tinham brigado toda a semana, e sobre as coisas mais tolas — quem tinha rido de Harry quando ele ficou com um pedaço de comida grudado no cabelo no Salão Principal, quanto tempo Harry passou estudando ao invés de conversar com Draco, que tinha dito isso em uma discussão que ele não lembrava muito bem a duas noites atrás. Mas como Draco podia esperar que Harry concordasse com ele todo o tempo? Harry estava com a impressão de que isso teria aborrecido Draco, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu concordo com você," Ele disse. "Eu acho que os Grifinórios estão nervosos e quiseram nos encontrar em grupo. Mas isso não significa que eu acho que você é mais inteligente do que Hermione."

Draco fez beicinho para ele. Pelo menos isso era melhor que gritar, e Harry se sentiu relativamente bem por dentro, até mesmo esperançoso e humorado quando ele entrou na biblioteca e deu uma olhada nos Grifinórios.

Ele localizou Hermione e Parvati quase imediatamente, já sentadas em uma mesa grande coberta de livros. Ele não pôde ver Connor em lugar nenhum. Ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou delas, então parou quando Rony saiu do meio das estantes e se sentou próximo a Hermione. Ele tinha pensado que Rony estava trabalhando com Vince e Greg, que estiveram roncando firmemente em suas camas quando os outros meninos saíram do quarto.

Rony sem Connor para contê-lo significava problemas. Totalmente aparte do rancor que a família Weasley sempre havia tido contra os Malfoys, Lucius tinha tentado fazer o pai dele ser demitido permanentemente no ano passado, e só a intervenção de Sirius tinha o salvado. E Rony não gostava ou confiava tanto em Harry.

Ainda assim ele apenas ficou sentado assistindo enquanto os Sonserinos se aproximavam, e não disse uma palavra, entretanto Harry o viu esfregar o ombro como se ele estivesse imaginando se seu braço era forte o bastante para dar um soco que derrubaria todos eles. Seus olhos estavam frios e avaliativos, um olhar que Harry nunca tinha visto neles.

Ele se lembrou, abruptamente, que Connor tinha dito que Rony era um excelente jogador de xadrez, um que sempre o massacrava quando eles jogavam. Harry teve a sensação de que estava vendo o mestre de xadrez agora.

Tentando ignorar sua própria intranqüilidade, ele acenou com a cabeça para Hermione e Parvati. "Oi. Vocês sabem onde meu irmão está?"

"Ele disse algo sobre treinar," Disse Parvati, empurrando seu cabelo escuro para atrás das orelhas. Ela era bonita, mas o modo que ela estava franzindo o cenho para Blaise arruinava um pouco isto. "Ele disse para lhe falar que sentia muito, mas ele não achou que poderia se juntar a você e trabalhar no projeto hoje."

Harry piscou, embora ele soubesse onde Connor devia estar — com Sirius. "Ah." Ele hesitou quando Draco e Blaise sentavam à mesa, do lado oposto as suas duplas. Ele estava intensamente atento de que, além de um breve olhar de desprezo na direção de Draco, os olhos de Rony nunca tinham oscilado de seu rosto. "Eu acho que voltarei para o dormitório, então, e falo depois com ele, para nós podermos organizar um tempo diferente para nos encontrarmos." Ele começou a se virar.

"Espera, Harry."

Harry olhou por cima do ombro. Agora ele _sabia_ que algo estava errado. Rony não o chamava de Harry, pelo menos não sem ser incitado a fazer isso. "Sim?" Ele perguntou, deixando completamente de fora o nome, já que ele não tinha certeza de qual usar.

"Fique e trabalhe comigo," Rony propôs. "Você pode ter seu trabalho feito, e eu terei o meu." Ele bufou abruptamente. "Não que Crabbe e Goyle poderiam me ajudar tanto de qualquer maneira."

"Retire isso," Disse Draco. "Vince e Greg são _bons_ amigos."

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," Disse Rony. "Eu estava falando com Harry." Ele deu as costas completamente para Draco, que foi deixado de boca aberta. "O que você diz, Harry?" Ele continuou, como se eles fizessem isto o tempo todo. "Lhe dará uma vantagem, de qualquer maneira."

"Eu acho que essa é uma boa idéia," Hermione se meteu. "Eu já escrevi a maior parte da redação—"A expressão aliviada de Draco não escapou aos olhos de Harry. "—mas têm tantas informações _fascinantes_ aqui. Você percebeu que a forma Animaga sempre reflete a natureza interna do bruxo ou bruxa? Sem exceção? E que esta é a natureza que eles realmente têm, não a imagem que eles apresentam para o mundo?" Ela começou a folhar o livro que ela segurava. "Diz aqui que Hilda Hufflemark ficou _completamente_ desapontada quando sua forma Animaga mostrou ser a de uma minhoca, mas—"

"Nós sabemos, Hermione," Disse Rony, de um modo sofrido. "Vamos, Harry." Ele bateu na mesa. "Nós deveríamos começar, sabe."

Harry lentamente pegou a cadeira. Talvez ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo se ele simplesmente passasse mais tempo com os Grifinórios, então. Ele olhou Rony quando abriu o primeiro livro, mas Rony apenas continuou a encará-lo. Estava começando a parecer familiar.

_Parecia_ familiar, Harry percebeu de repente. Era o modo que Lucius tinha o encarado na primeira vez que ele conheceu Harry, quando ele foi para o Solar Malfoy no Natal do primeiro ano. Ele não tinha se preocupado sobre quão rude ele estava sendo, porque a dança que ele estava seguindo exigia aspereza, até mesmo rudeza, para comunicar seu ponto. Ele estava deixando Harry saber que ele o considerava uma ameaça e o classificaria de acordo.

_Mas eu não achei que qualquer Weasley ensinaria para suas crianças as danças, _Harry pensou confuso.

Muito bem, então. Harry não tinha se sentido inclinado a questionar o olhar de Lucius. Ele questionaria este. Lucius já tinha sabido que Harry não confiava nele. Rony poderia não saber disso.

"Pare com isso," Ele disse, nitidamente mas baixo o bastante para ficar apenas entre eles, se inclinando para a frente. "O que você quer?"

"Entender por que meu ombro está doendo," Disse Rony, e tocou seu ombro direito.

Harry piscou, perdido.

Rony elevou uma sobrancelha por um momento, e seu rosto voltou à expressão com a qual Harry estava mais familiarizado, impaciência misturada com desprezo. "Você realmente não entendeu, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Harry se recostou na cadeira novamente. Isto era familiar. Ele poderia lidar com isto. Ele queria coisas familiares com as quais ele poderia lidar. Muito tinha mudado no último ano. "Claro que não," Ele disse. "Eu não tenho idéia do que a dor em seu ombro tem a ver com nosso projeto de Transfiguração." Ele retrocedeu ao livro a sua frente. _O Ministério requer a muito tempo que bruxos e bruxas perigosos se registrassem com eles, mas só no tempo presente, é requerida especificamente a Inscrição de Animagos, por várias razões…_

Rony bateu na página a sua frente. "Venha comigo," Ele disse, e ele tinha o olhar do jogador de xadrez novamente. Ele se dirigiu para as estantes.

Harry hesitou, mas Blaise e Parvati estavam discutindo, quase nariz-a-nariz, e Hermione estava tagarelando uma longa série de fatos para Draco, que estava fingindo ser a audiência cativada bem o bastante para quase enganar Harry. Ninguém pareceu notar quando ele se levantou e foi atrás de Rony.

_Eu tenho que continuar a ter reuniões misteriosas com pessoas em cantos sombrios, não é?_ Ele pensou quando parou em frente a Rony, quase no fim de um corredor de estantes. "O que—" Ele começou.

"Shhh," Disse Rony.

Harry girou os olhos, mas ficou quieto. Alguém no outro lado da estante finalmente se moveu, e Rony relaxou e olhou para ele. "Meus ombros têm coçado toda a semana," Ele disse. "Parecia que eu ia criar asas. E Percy está sentindo a mesma coisa, e os gêmeos. Os gêmeos simplesmente dizem que é um dos produtos deles, claro." Ele olhou Harry.

"Como você sabe que não é?" Harry teve que perguntar. Ele tinha visto no ano passado que os gêmeos Weasley brincariam com _qualquer um._ Rony não deveria ser excluído só porque era da família.

"Porque," Disse Rony pacientemente, "eu _sei_ o que é. E eu acho que Percy sabe também, mas ele só fica com uma expressão assustada no rosto sempre que eu pergunto para ele. Ele sempre vai falar com Diretor Dumbledore. Eu acho que ele está envolvido em algo que ele não quer que o resto de nós saiba. E Fred e George se recusam a levar isto a sério, claro." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Este é o modo que a família Weasley sente a magia de um bruxo poderoso. Você sabe, do mesmo modo que a família McGonagall sente isso como um vento na pele deles."

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Me ensinaram isto." Rony pareceu mais confuso. "Eu pensei que você estava sendo obtuso ao agir todo frio e Sonserino sobre isto, mas você não está, né? Você realmente _não _sabia."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu — Draco pode sentir minha magia, ele me disse isso, mas achei que era apenas algo que ele foi treinado para fazer, alguma habilidade especial que ele tinha. Eu não sabia que outras famílias puro-sangues podiam fazer isto, também." Ele tentou empurrar qualquer preocupação para fora de sua cabeça e ceder, ao invés, ante a curiosidade. "Todas as famílias puro-sangues podem fazer isto?"

"Eu suponho que sim." Rony encolheu os ombros novamente. "Eu não conheço todos os sinais. Mas esta é uma habilidade de sobrevivência óbvia, não é? Afinal de contas, puro-sangues eram a única parte da sociedade bruxa que realmente foi aceita por muito tempo, e — bem, não conte para Hermione, mas até mesmo se houvessem Nascidos-trouxa poderosos então, não era como se alguém fosse _admitir_ o fato. Eles eram mortos ao invés. Mas nós tínhamos que saber localizar imediatamente uma bruxa ou bruxo poderoso, por via das dúvidas, se ele ou ela começasse a querer nos conquistar ou juntar seguidores." Ele soou como se estivesse citando alguém, e sorriu abruptamente, decaindo novamente a sua voz normal. "Não conte para mamãe, mas eu sempre odiei essa parte da lição. Ela soava como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar."

Harry riu silenciosamente, mas voltou logo para seu estado confuso. "Certo, você pode sentir minha magia. Desculpe. Eu tentarei reduzir ela. Mas por que você me encarou daquele jeito?"

"Porque eu quero saber o que você vai fazer," Disse Rony. "Assim como o resto de nós, realmente." Ele franziu o cenho. "Menos Fred e George. Eles simplesmente acreditam que você criará as _melhores_ piadas práticas, porque isso é o que eles fariam, e eles estão esperando para ver o que acontece, assim eles podem tomar notas."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem que preocupar comigo. Eu vou proteger Connor."

Rony olhou-o céticamente. "Você vai usar toda essa magia para fazer só isso?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Claro. Por que não? De qualquer maneira, é bem complicado, já que meu irmão tem Você-Sabe-Quem atrás dele." Haviam outras coisas que ele poderia fazer, mas sempre que ele pensava nelas, ele caia na cova profunda de raiva que Snape tinha lhe feito explorar todas as noites que Harry o visitava. Ele queria fazer algo para se vingar de seus pais, mas ele sabia que lamentaria no momento em que fizesse. Ele lamentou pensar sobre isto.

"É mais do que isso, entretanto," Disse Rony. "As bruxas e bruxos poderosos do passado sempre _fizeram_ algo. Talvez você pudesse transformar o Malfoy num sapo." Ele parecia esperançoso.

Harry girou os olhos. "Ele é meu amigo. Não vou fazer isso."

"Um furão, então?" Rony sugeriu. "Ele parece um furão."

Harry balançou a cabeça e voltou para a mesa, decidindo que a conversa deles havia terminado. Rony apertou seu braço e o segurou. Harry olhou-o bravo.

Rony baixou a mão prontamente e retrocedeu, suas palmas erguidas em um gesto de rendição.

Harry engoliu. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Porque sua magia surge quando você está bravo, companheiro. E agora mesmo eu sinto como fossem surgir penas em mim." Com uma careta, ele coçou asperamente os ombros. "Eu não quero que você fique bravo e faça algo comigo," Ele somou.

"Todo mundo vai pensar isso?" Harry sentiu um frio de medo em seu estômago. Tinha sido ruim o bastante quando Draco pareceu ter medo dele, mas Draco tinha visto toda sua magia e sabia do qual ele era capaz, então Harry podia entender, embora não gostasse. Mas se todo mundo começasse a temê-lo baseado em sua raiva… Harry não teria opção exceto amarrar e esconder a raiva novamente. Snape simplesmente teria que entender.

"Todo bruxo puro-sangue, de qualquer maneira," Rony o corrigiu. "Eu acho que alguns dos Nascidos-trouxa poderiam senti-lo, também, como Hermione. Ela é forte," Ele somou, como se Harry já não soubesse disso. "Mas é por isso que você precisa nos contar o que vai fazer. Se você não vai enlouquecer e escravizar o mundo como — como Você-Sabe-Quem —" Rony olhou ao redor como se Voldemort pudesse estar escondido atrás dos livros de História da Magia " — então nós não deveríamos ter razão para ter medo de você."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou proteger meu irmão."

"Não basta, companheiro." Os olhos de Rony eram amáveis, mas avaliativos mais uma vez. "Ninguém vai acreditar nisto. Você acha que alguém acreditaria que o Diretor Dumbledore — eu quero dizer, _realmente_ acreditaria nele — se ele disse que ia morar numa cabaninha e cultivar rosas para o resto de sua vida?"

"Talvez," Harry murmurou, sua raiva chamejando novamente ao pensar no Diretor, Rony estremeceu e tocou seu ombro esquerdo. Harry tentou se tranqüilizar. "Qual é a frase? Famosamente excêntrico?"

Rony riu. "Sim. Mas ele é ganhou o direito a ser deixado em paz, realmente. Nós sabemos que ele matou Grindelwald e tudo. Nós confiamos que ele usará sua magia para o bem, e nós sabemos que Você-Sabe-Quem usará sua magia para o mal. Nós não sabemos o que você vai fazer, ainda." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Eu fico imaginando se é isso o que deixou o Percy tão nervoso. Eu sei que ele teve que segui-lo ano passado. Talvez eu possa lhe perguntar o que ele viu que o resto de nós não viu."

"Ou você poderia me perguntar," Harry teve que dizer, "já que você me tem bem a sua frente."

Rony esfregou a nuca enquanto sua face corava. "Sim. Desculpe. O que fez você ano passado? Porque nós não pudemos senti-lo antes?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não faço idéia." Ele estava mentindo, claro. A teia da fênix tinha amarrado mais fortemente sua magia, e havia mantido uma boa parte de sua força completamente sob a superfície de sua mente. "Se isso ajuda, Draco era capaz de sentir minha magia desde o primeiro ano," Ele somou, para tirar da mente de Rony a pista potencialmente perigosa do que poderia ter acontecido ano passado. Ele não se importava se Comensais da Morte soubessem o que ele tinha feito na Câmara, não quando isso poderia intimidá-los ou poderia fazê-los pensar nele como um alvo melhor do que seu irmão. Ele não queria que Rony, que era um Grifinório de coração, descobrisse que Connor não tinha realmente sido um herói.

"Sim, mas você era um idiota no primeiro ano," Disse Rony. "Talvez fosse simplesmente um caso de encontro de idiotas."

Harry olhou-o bravo. "Às vezes eu não sei se você realmente está falando sério ou não sobre querer saber o que eu vou fazer," Ele disse.

"Claro que estou," Disse Rony, seu sorriso se derretendo. "Eu estava tentando deixar _você_ mais confortável, Harry. Eu realmente não quero você bravo. Mais nenhum bruxo puro-sangue na escola quer você bravo. Quanto mais cedo você consiga resolver isso, melhor."

"E como, possivelmente, eu posso contar para todo mundo o que eu pretendo fazer pelo resto de minha vida?" Harry exigiu.

Rony encolheu os ombros, desinteressado. "Você poderia arquivar um anúncio com o Ministério, para ser lido em todas as partes da Inglaterra, se você _realmente_ quisesse. Talvez não," Ele emendou, quando Harry lhe deu uma olhada horrorizada. "Ou você poderia simplesmente colocar um aviso em algum lugar para ressegurar todo mundo que tem sentido a magia e não sabe de onde ela está vindo, sobre o que aconteceu, e que você não pretende prejudicar ninguém."

"Não é problema deles," Disse Harry.

Rony elevou as sobrancelhas. "Quando você é _tão_ forte assim, se torna o problema de todo mundo, Harry," Ele disse. "Do mesmo modo que o Ministro tem que saber todos os movimentos de Dumbledore, e do modo que todo mundo fica nervoso com Você-Sabe-Quem. è assim que as coisas são. Você está realinhando estruturas de poder meramente caminhando."

"Mas—" Harry engoliu seu pânico. Ele não podia dizer porque havia ficado tão nervoso sobre ter atenção voltada a ele sem chamar mais atenção, e falar sobre o modo como Lily tinha o treinado. E _isso_ realmente não era problema de mais ninguém. Harry sacrificaria a privacidade sobre sua magia antes de falar sobre seu treinamento. "Eu só tenho treze anos. Ninguém vai escutar uma criança, de qualquer maneira."

Rony balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Isso apenas vai deixá-los mais nervosos."

"O que?"

"Você tem este tipo de poder, e você é tão jovem." Rony elevou sua cabeça e olhou-o pensativamente. "Este tempo que você tem agora é realmente um presente, sabe. Ninguém tem certeza do que está acontecendo. Eles acham que você ainda poderia ser bom. Ou eles não sabem que você é a fonte da magia. Eu só tive certeza quando você entrou na biblioteca esta manhã, e Fred e George _acham_ que sabem, mas eles estão mais encantados com a idéia do que qualquer coisa. Mas as pessoas vão escrever logo para os pais, Harry. Pessoas fora de Hogwarts vão prestar atenção. Você não tem muito tempo antes que alguém tente assumir sua custódia, para seu próprio bem."

"Meus pais—"

"Não parecem ter treinado você para cuidar de sua magia," Disse Rony. "Esse provavelmente será o primeiro argumento que vão tentar. _Tome cuidado_, Harry."

"Por que você está me falando isto?" Harry sussurrou, fechando os olhos. Ele poderia sentir seu coração batendo como se paredes estivessem esmagando-o. Ele não queria que isto acontecesse. Ele queria ser tão normal quanto podia, voltar para as sombras de onde ele tinha vigiado Connor. Só porque ele sabia a verdade, e algumas outras pessoas também, não significava que _tudo_ tinha que mudar. E agora isto estava acontecendo.

"Porque," Disse Rony, "você é o irmão do meu melhor companheiro, e isso faz de você um tipo de irmão meu, também." Harry abriu os olhos para vê-lo fazendo uma careta, provavelmente por ter que chamar um Sonserino de irmão. "E você é algo realmente especial para Connor. Você sabia disso? O modo que o rosto dele se ilumina quando ele fala sobre você…" Rony suspirou. "Eu daria o mundo se o rosto de alguém se iluminasse assim por mim. Gina, talvez."

"Mas você ainda não gosta muito de mim," Harry resumiu.

"Você é um Sonserino," Rony respondeu abruptamente. "E isso me deixa nervoso." _Honestidade Grifinória_, Harry pensou, olhando-o nos olhos. _Eles não deveriam ficar nervosos, mas se eles ficarem, eles normalmente admitem, até mesmo para pessoas que eles realmente não deveriam admitir._ "E agora você está tremendo ao pensar no que fazer. Isso é simplesmente _estúpido_, Harry. Eu admito que você não sabe muito sobre isto, e eu pensei que sabia, e eu sinto muito por isso. Mas agora você sabe. Você tem que fazer seu _movimento_."

Harry fechou os olhos. "E o que você acha que o resto da escola faria, se eu anunciasse que sou um bruxo poderoso?" Ele sussurrou.

A mão de Rony apertou o ombro dele. Harry deixou seus olhos abrirem e piscarem surpresos pelo toque inesperado. "Alguns Corvinais vão querer estudá-lo, provavelmente," Disse Rony casualmente, "e o resto ficará apavorado. Os Sonserinos provavelmente pensaram que você é formidável. Outro bruxo poderoso que fala com cobras? Maravilhoso!"

Harry tentou se afastar, mas Rony o manteve parado.

"Os Lufa-Lufas podiam ficar do seu lado, pelo menos seus amigos, enquanto o resto deles entraria em pânico," Ele disse. "E nós lutaremos contra você se nós precisarmos. Eu sei que você acha que os Grifinórios são incorretamente favorecidos—"

"Eu nunca disse isso."

"Todos os Sonserinos pensam isso." Rony acenou uma mão. "Vocês não podem evitar, eu suponho. A coisa é, uma razão pela qual os Grifinórios são favorecidos — meus pais me contaram tudo sobre isso — é por causa da Primeira Guerra. Todos os outros tremiam tentando decidir o que fazer, ou se esquivavam para se unir a Você-Sabe-Quem. Os Grifinórios eram os que foram lá e _lutaram_."

"E morreram," Harry sussurrou, se lembrando de uma lista de vítimas que tinha visto uma vez, dividida por afiliação de Casa. A Grifinória tinha ganhado em número de todas a outras casas juntas. No princípio Harry tinha pensado que era porque Voldemort os odiava mais e os caçava, ou porque eles eram maioria nos Aurores. Agora ele ficava imaginando se realmente esse fosse o tipo de coragem apressada que Rony estava elogiando.

"Sim, isso também." Rony soou surpreendentemente calmo. "Mas isso significa que você terá um grupo inteiro de pessoas que lutaram contra você se você se tornar um bruxo mau. Mas olhe para isto assim: nós lutaremos por você se você se tornar um bruxo da Luz. Nossa casa é mais forte na Luz."

Harry pensou em retrucar, mas só conseguiu esfregar seus olhos. "Por que você está fazendo isto?" Ele perguntou. "Porque você fala sobre lutar e morrer por alguém você mal conhece?"

"Connor escreveu muito para mim durante o verão," Disse Rony, e seu rosto nublou por um momento. "Ele me falou sobre a Câmara, e a batalha com Voldemort no primeiro ano em detalhes, e — e outras coisas, coisas sobre as quais ele sonhou." Ele encarou Harry duramente. "Eu sei por que ele não está aqui hoje."

Pego de surpresa, Harry só pode acenar com a cabeça.

"Então ele disse que entendia se eu quisesse deixar de ser amigo dele e fosse ser amigo de outra pessoa menos perigosa." Rony encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensei muito nisto. Mas eu respondi a carta finalmente e disse que eu ainda queria ser amigo dele. E se isso significava pensar sobre lutar e morrer, então eu faria isso."

Harry o olhou. Rony apareceu totalmente sincero. Harry pensou que poderia ser menos sincero se ele estivesse na outra ponta da varinha de um Comensal da Morte.

Mas…

Havia coragem aqui, também. E ninguém na Sonserina tinha falado para Harry sobre que conseqüências que a magia dele poderia ter. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Rony.

"Obrigado," Ele disse, sua voz rouca com algo que embarassadoramente pareceu gratidão.

"Sem problemas," Disse Rony. "Pelo menos agora eu sei porque você não estava fazendo nada. Mas faça algo logo, certo?" Ele virou a cabeça abruptamente para olhar ao fim da fila de estantes. "O que _você_ quer, Malfoy?"

"Eu quero saber o que você está fazendo com meu amigo, Weasley." Draco olhou-o com desprezo e encarou Harry duramente. "E o que você estava fazendo com ele."

Não havia como não notar o ciúme na voz dele. Harry balançou a cabeça. Isso não valia uma discussão. "Falando sobre xadrez," Ele disse, e Rony viu seu olhar e lhe deu um meio sorriso estranho.

"Sim," Ele disse, e passou por Harry e depois por Draco, também lhe lançando um olhar de desprezo. Não era tão praticado quanto o de Snape, Harry pensou, mas o de poucas pessoas era. "Até mais, Harry."

"O que foi tudo isso?" Draco exigiu.

Harry olhou-o bravo. "Tão estranho quanto possa parecer, Draco, eu não tenho que explicar todos meus movimentos para você."

* * *

Draco fechou uma mão com força. Ele não podia explicar porque isto era tão importante sem fazer Harry entendê-lo mal. E de qualquer maneira, ele tinha tentado toda a semana, e Harry simplesmente persistia em ser teimoso.

_Por que você precisa saber aonde eu vou, Draco? _

_Por que você se preocupa com a hora que eu volto ao dormitório, Draco? _

_Por que você se importa que eu não estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, Draco? _

E Draco queria dizer que se sentia como se desse tudo o que tinha na amizade com Harry e Harry não lhe dava nada em retorno, exceto o que ele dava para todo mundo, inconscientemente, e o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era reservar este presente inconsciente para o próprio Draco.

Mas Harry não entenderia. Draco já tinha visto isso. Ele não _entendia_ que ele era importante o bastante para Draco sentir ciúmes dele, que ele era importante o bastante para Draco querer ter conversas privadas com ele, que Draco estava diariamente agoniado pelo dano mental e mágico que ele ainda estava sofrendo.

Ah, ele poderia entender essas coisas quando fossem aplicadas a outras pessoas. Ele sentia ciúmes do tempo que seu irmão passava com outras pessoas, esta parte estava clara, e ele respeitava as conversas privadas que Draco tinha com Vince e Greg sobre pessoas que eles tinham conhecido desde a infância, e ele se preocupava com Draco em todos aspectos, menos nos que tinham a ver com ele. Mas o máximo que ele poderia fazer com as emoções que as pessoas sentiam por ele era aceita que elas existiam. Ele não podia entender o _porque_.

Estava matando Draco, lentamente—por isto estar acontecendo, por ele não poder fazer nada para se vingar das pessoas que fizeram isto com ele sem ferir mais Harry, por Harry não entender nem sequer se Draco se vingasse, por estar lhe custando tanto e ele receber tão pouco em retorno.

Ele se virou abruptamente e saiu da biblioteca, ignorando o grito assustado de Harry atrás dele e a voz estridente de Granger quando ela tentou lhe mandar voltar à mesa. Ele se apressou, indo continuamente ao Corujal. Ninguém deveria estar lá em cima neste momento do dia num sábado. Pessoas sensatas estavam adormecidas ou do lado de fora.

Ninguém estava lá, e Draco ficou em silêncio entre os sussurros inconstantes de penas e pernas e o cheiro profundo de dejetos. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, enchendo seus pulmões com o cheiro estranho, e começou a pensar em oferecer um biscoito de coruja a Imperius, sua própria coruja, quando uma coruja amarelo-acastanhada disparou para dentro por uma janela e voou diretamente para ele.

Assustado, Draco deixou o pássaro pousar em seu ombro. Ele tinha uma carta amarrada em sua perna, e ele desamarrou-a e pegou um punhado de biscoitos da tigela de outra coruja para pôr na bolsa do pássaro. Ela piou desaprovadoramente para ele, mas voou para outro poleiro e comeu.

Draco leu a carta.

Era de sua mãe, e mesmo fazendo a careta horrível sobre a qual ela havia falado, ele ficou intrigado mais pelas últimas três linhas.

_Eu moverei montanhas por você, Draco. Você só tem que pedir, ou ter um certo olhar em seu rosto. Eu já interpretei várias dessas expressões. Não tema, meu bem. Você terá o que você precisa. _

Draco fechou os olhos. Ele desejou saber por um momento se era completamente justo pedir a sua mãe o que ele precisava.

Então ele decidiu, _Pra Azkaban com a justiça. Eu preciso disto. Eu preciso que ela me ajude a curar Harry, preciso que ela me ajude a fazer a dor dele parar. _

Ele se virou apressadamente para ir buscar pergaminho e pena, para escrever de volta. A possibilidade de dar um fim a dor era tão gloriosa quanto teria sido ter Harry vir até ele, pedindo desculpas e humilde, pedindo para Draco explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele sentiu seu coração se iluminar consideravelmente enquanto assistia Imperius ganhar altura no céu, carregando sua carta.

_Mamãe deixará tudo melhor novamente.

* * *

_

**NT:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto gostei de traduzi-lo!

Até semana que vem!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Presságios de uma Liderança Aceita


	9. Presságios de uma Liderança Aceita

**Capítulo Oito: Presságios de uma Liderança Aceita **

Harry se deitou em sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina e mordeu o lábio enquanto encarava o Mapa do Maroto. Ele podia claramente ver as posições de Sirius e Connor em uma sala no sétimo andar. Eles não tinham se movido por horas.

Ele estava lutando contra a tentação de ir perguntar se seu irmão estava bem. Connor tinha passado os dois dias do fim de semana com Sirius, pelo que Harry tinha ouvido de um Rony apressado esta manhã. Ele não parecia estar fazendo qualquer lição de casa. Ele não tinha vindo ao Salão Principal para pegar algo para comer. Não estava fazendo qualquer coisa que Harry diria que era normal que Connor fizesse.

_Ele realmente poderia estar levando seus deveres tão a _sério_? _

Harry suspirou e começou a falar as palavras para apagar o mapa, então parou quando um dos pontos abruptamente partiu da sala. Ele assistiu enquanto "Connor Potter" se moveu por Hogwarts, e só admitiu a verdade quando viu o ponto chegar nas masmorras.

_Ele está vindo me ver. _

Harry levantou da cama, batendo no mapa com sua varinha e murmurando, "Mal feito feito." Por sorte, ninguém mais estava no dormitório agora; Vince e Greg estavam Merlin sabe onde, Blaise tinha ido para a biblioteca, e Draco estava enrolado na sala comunal com alguns livros que sua mãe tinha lhe enviado nesta manhã.

Claro, Harry teria que cruzar a sala comunal para chegar à porta. Ele hesitou, suspirou, então decidiu que não podia evitar isso. Além do mais, não era como ele tivesse medo de Draco.

_Estava mais para, com medo de deixá-lo com medo de mim,_ ele pensou, enquanto cuidadosamente rastejava pelos degraus e ia para a sala comunal.

Draco olhou para cima quando ele atravessou a porta, mas voltou imediatamente ao seu livro. Harry falou para si mesmo que estava contente, não preocupado. Se Draco estava lendo, então ele não podia estar brigando com Harry.

_Mas eu queria saber o que ele está lendo_. Os livros não tinham título, só desenhos. Harry tinha reconhecido um deles - a serpente prateada da família Guile, o último membro tinha morrido lutado no exército do Lord das Trevas Grindelwald. Não surpreendia Harry que a biblioteca Malfoy incluiria livros sobre os Guile, mas ele esperava que Draco tivesse cuidado no que aprendia deles.

_E, eu admitirei, estou loucamente curioso para saber o que tem ali,_ ele somou, enquanto saia pela porta da sala comunal a tempo de ver Connor correndo.

Connor parou quando o viu, piscou, então disse, "Ah, certo. O mapa. Claro." Sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça e se aproximou mais, pegando Harry em um abraço. Harry abraçou-o, surpreso. Ele sempre esquecia que Connor era um pouco mais alto que ele agora, até ser lembrado disto pelo seu peso e tamanho.

Harry esperou até que Connor se afastou, sorrindo como um idiota, e então conseguiu dizer, "Ao que devo a honra?"

Connor riu, o som aumentando como água em uma fonte. "Harry! Eu tenho lido um dos livros que mamãe me enviou, e então Sirius me falou sobre algo que ele ouviu uma vez, e eu juntei os dois, e ele disse que estava certo, e _está_! Está _certo_!" Ele riu e girou, suas mãos se elevando sobre a cabeça.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, incapaz de parar o sorriso, e então disse, "Connor. Eu não posso compartilhar sua cabeça. Me diga sobre o que você está falando, por favor?"

Connor conseguiu se tranqüilizar, entretanto ele ainda sorria. "Desculpe, Harry. Mas - bem, olha. Você alguma vez ouviu falar de um autor chamado Griphook Fishbaggin?"

Harry franziu o cenho. "Perece nome de duende."

"Ele era um," Disse Connor, e então encolheu os ombros. "Bem, exceto que eu não acho que duendes têm sobrenomes, então talvez ele tenha sido adotado por eles ou algo assim. De qualquer maneira, ele escreveu um livro que eu pedi para mamãe me enviar, porque eu li que duendes são aliados de bruxos e inimigos de bruxos, e eu pensei que deveria saber se era provável que eles fossem meus aliados ou meus inimigos. E ele mencionou esta - coisa. " Connor acenou uma mão. "Conceito. Idéia. Eu não sei, é difícil de explicar sem ver a coisa toda. Ele deu aproximadamente sessenta nomes diferentes, de qualquer maneira. Simplesmente há páginas inteiras no livro dele dedicadas a explicar o que os nomes significam em Gobbledegook¹."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "E você entendeu o que a coisa era?"

Connor sorriu. "Sim! O nome humano mais próximo é provavelmente _profeta_. Os duendes têm um rumor, ou uma profecia - exceto que Fishbaggin sempre insiste que não é uma, entretanto ele traduz a palavra como profeta novamente - que algum dia um grande líder surgirá e poderá comandá-los. Ele terá todos estes deveres diferentes. E eles o ajudarão a enfrentar seus inimigos, incluindo 'aquele que vem da escuridão.' " Connor parou por um longo momento, e Harry esperou. Ele sabia quando seu irmão pretendia falar outra palavra.

"E a melhor coisa," Connor sussurrou, "a _melhor_ coisa, Harry, é que Fishbaggin sempre usa a mesma palavra para falar sobre o dever de comando."

"E qual é?" Harry perguntou.

"Hm? Bem, eu não sei. Eu não sei pronunciar o Gobbledegook." Os olhos de Connor estavam brilhando. "Mas eu mencionei isto a Sirius, e ele traduziu para mim. Significa alguém com o dom da compulsão, como eu." Ele olhou para cima, rosto em chamas. "Isso significa que, afinal de contas, não é das Trevas, Harry! Eu perguntei a Sirius sobre isso, e ele confirmou. Como _pode_ ser, quando profecias estão dizendo que eu tenho que ter isto para ser este tipo de profeta para os duendes?"

Harry piscou, e então abraçou seu irmão novamente. Connor o abraçou com força, então fugiu. "Desculpe," Ele disse. "Eu tenho que falar para Rony. Ele deve estar querendo saber onde eu estou, de qualquer maneira. Mas eu quis lhe falar primeiro."

Harry olhou para ele. "Por que?"

O olhar fixo de Connor estava novamente em branco. "Você é meu _irmão_," Ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo, e provavelmente explicava. Então ele partiu, com um aceno alegre, correndo pelo corredor e para os degraus que conduziam para fora das masmorras.

Harry se apoiou na parede e fechou os olhos. Ele queria acreditar em Connor. Ele queria ter certeza de que seu irmão realmente carregava um dom da Luz e não um das Trevas, mesmo que fosse só para sua própria paz mental.

Mas ele ainda podia ouvir Remus, dizendo que as Artes das Trevas eram baseadas em compulsão. Ele tinha confirmado que _Imperio_ era a maldição das Trevas mais requintada quando Harry havia lhe perguntado. E se o que Connor - e Sirius - podiam fazer era uma versão disso, então como podia ser da Luz?

Harry respirou fundo e controlou seus pensamentos. _Você está deixando seus preconceitos tomarem o controle de você_, ele se xingou_. Você nem mesmo felicitou Connor por esta sua nova posição - uma que ele está emocionado em aceitar, uma que você teria ficado contente em vê-lo aceitar, também, ano passado. É tão bom que ele está finalmente erguendo a cabeça e assumindo responsabilidades, não é? E você e seus preconceitos tolos vão arruinar tudo. Ele está com você desde que descobriu que você realmente não era um novo Lord das Trevas, apenas estava sendo possuído. Por que você não deveria ficar do lado dele? Então você tem esta intranqüilidade com compulsão. Isso não significa que ela não pode ser usada em nome da guerra ou justificando um bem maior. _

Mas isso fazia parecer que o que Dumbledore tinha feito era certo.

Harry criou um pensamento e repetiu-o para si. _Meu irmão não é Dumbledore. Connor é quem ele precisa ser, quem ele nasceu para ser, quem Voldemort o marcou para ser. Ele sempre será. Ele é bom. Ele tem razão sobre o potencial deste dom, e as Trevas nunca o tocaram. Isso é tudo. _

Agora ele só tinha que repetir este pensamento para si, de novo e de novo, até que ele acreditasse nele.

* * *

_Harry. Você pode me encontrar hoje à noite no corredor da sala de Feitiços às sete? _

A nota não estava assinada, mas Harry reconhecia a letra de Connor, e a coruja que tinha trazido o pedaço de pergaminho era certamente uma das corujas da escola. Ele olhou para cima, olhou nos olhos de seu irmão através do Salão Principal, e acenou com a cabeça. Connor pareceu confuso por um momento, então sorriu.

_Isso é bom,_ Harry pensou, colocando a nota em um bolso de suas vestes. _Isso me dará uma desculpa para evitar Draco hoje à noite. _

Draco tinha passado os três primeiros dias da semana ignorando Harry enquanto lia, mas aquele dia, quinta-feira, ele havia saído com ímpeto de seu transe. Agora ele estava o olhando. Ele bombardeou Harry com perguntas ao acaso - sua cor favorita, que tipo de comida ele mais gostava, se ele _realmente_ queria colocar seu garfo na boca enquanto agia como um bárbaro ou um Weasley e falar ao mesmo tempo. Harry tinha tentado responder tão pacientemente quanto podia. Ele tinha medo que sua paciência estivesse a ponto de acabar.

Ele tinha tentado perguntar a Draco, e a alguns outros membros da Casa Sonserina, por que eles não tinham lhe falado sobre o poder que Rony sentia. Millicent simplesmente sorriu e pareceu reservada. Pansy mudou o assunto para perguntar como estava o preparo da Poção Mata-Cão da mãe. Blaise deu desculpas imbecis e fugiu quando Harry não acreditou nelas.

Draco simplesmente não o deixou falar, e agora ele estava fazendo isso novamente.

"Que bilhete era esse, Harry?" Ele perguntou. "De quem era?"

"Ninguém importante," Disse Harry, tentando se concentrar em sua torta de melaço. Esta tinha sido a comida favorita de Sylarana. Atualmente, um de seus autotestes, junto com evitar sua raiva tanto quanto possível e controlar sua magia, era ver com que freqüência ele poderia ter recordações dela e transformá-las em boas em vez de más. Verdade, ele freqüentemente sentia sua respiração vacilar ou uma queimação nos olhos durante um dos testes, mas isso era melhor do que a proximidade horrível a lágrimas que ele tinha suportado antes.

"Me fale," Disse Draco. "Eu quero que você me fale."

Harry olhou-o lateralmente. Draco estava lhe encarando novamente - com o mesmo olhar concentrado de Rony, o olhar de Lucius, o olhar de um puro-sangue na dança. Harry balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não quero."

Draco se aproximou e pôs uma mão no braço de Harry, perto do lugar onde ele tinha o contundido na semana passada. Harry sentiu sua raiva, e sua magia, chamejar ao pensar em ser maltratado novamente daquele jeito.

Draco baixou a mão imediatamente e sorriu para ele. "Está tudo bem, Harry. Você não tem que falar se você não quer."

Harry piscou. E um momento depois, o rosto de Draco ficou duro novamente e ele acenou com a cabeça, exatamente como se ele tivesse confirmado algo sobre Harry que ele estivesse esperando para lhe perguntar.

Era muita estranheza por uma noite. Harry se levantou. "Eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca trabalhar com Connor em nosso projeto de Transfiguração," Ele disse.

"Seu irmão não saiu da mesa dele." Draco se recostou em sua cadeira e estudou Harry friamente.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Ele disse que viria depois." Ele se afastou da mesa da Sonserina, sabendo que todo mundo podia notar que ele estava agitado por seu passo largo, e não se preocupou. Claro, agora que ele estava atento a isto, ele podia ver cabeças virando onde ele passava, mãos coçando narizes ou olhos ou braços, e suspeita se tornando certeza no rosto de muitos puro-sangues.

_Você tem que fazer algo_, a voz de Rony falou em sua cabeça, e Harry apertou seus dentes. Sim, ele tinha que fazer algo, ele tinha aceitado isso, mas ele não tinha que gostar disto.

Ele acalmou sua magia com um esforço enorme, se lembrando que na última vez que Connor tinha lhe encontrado reservadamente, tinha sido para lhe dar boas notícias. Ele provavelmente teria notícias melhores para lhe falar desta vez. Harry estava esperando isto depois de um dia tão difícil.

Ele alcançou o corredor de Feitiços e lançou o Feitiço de Desilusão em si para se manter escondido até Connor aparecer. Alguns estudantes andavam a passos lentos perto dele, não falando nada particularmente empolgante. Harry estava contente. Ele usou os minutos em que estava sozinho para fechar os olhos e contar até dez. Ele tinha aprendido as palavras para os números em Gobbledegook e Mermish² especificamente para lhe dar algo para passar o tempo. Entender como pronunciar as consoantes apressadas dos duendes ou os zunidos insistentes dos sereianos, que realmente eram para ser falados sob a água levou quase toda sua concentração; ele nunca tinha sido muito talentoso com idiomas.

"Harry?"

Harry piscou. Connor estava em frente a ele, olhando ao redor como se achasse que Harry poderia ainda não ter chegado. Harry desfez o feitiço. "Connor, ai está você."

Connor sorriu para ele. "Sim. Aqui estou eu." Ele soltou o ar. "E, Harry, eu tenho um favor para lhe pedir." Ele piscou e lambeu seus lábios como se não pudesse esperar para pedir o favor e não quisesse pedir ao mesmo tempo.

Harry elevou as sobrancelhas. Ele ficava emocionado em pensar em fazer algo para seu irmão, mas deixar isso transparecer iria resultar em perguntas que ele não queria responder no momento. Connor ainda não sabia sobre todo seu treinamento. "Sim?"

"Bem, olha… " Connor raspou seu tênis no chão. "O problema é Gina Weasley."

Harry piscou. "A irmãzinha de Rony?"

Connor acenou com a cabeça. "Olha, ela está afim de mim ou algo parecido." Suas bochechas ficaram num vermelho brilhante. "Eu não sei por que. Mas ultimamente ela tem me seguido aonde quer que eu vá. No Salão Principal, na Torre da Grifinória - e nas aulas com Sirius. E eu não a vejo freqüentemente. Ela é realmente rápida, e inteligente."

"Você quer que eu a pare?" Harry perguntou em duvida.

Connor acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pensei em um modo para fazer isto, mas eu não tenho as habilidades, e Hermione é amiga de Gina. Você poderia preparar a Poção Polissuco, assim você poderia parecer eu, e às vezes distraí-la?"

Harry elevou a cabeça. "A Poção Polissuco não é rápida, Connor," Ele advertiu seu irmão. "Levaria algum tempo antes de eu poder tê-la pronta, e enquanto isso, Gina ainda estaria seguindo você em todos os lugares. Além disso, talvez ela se canse disto antes da Poção ser terminada."

"Até mesmo sabendo que demoraria um tempo, eu ainda ficaria grato por isto," Disse Connor. "E Rony diz que ela _não_ se rende. Nunca. Ela esperou um ano inteiro uma vez, mas ela se vingou de Percy por transformar o ursinho favorito dela em uma cobra, embora isso tenha sido um acidente. Eu acho que ela ainda estará me seguindo por ai em outubro. E Sirius diz que ele tem que aumentar meu treinamento." Ele fez beicinho. "Por favor, Harry?"

Harry suspirou, então acenou com a cabeça. "Certo. Mas eu preciso de um pedaço de seu cabelo. Caso contrário a Poção não funcionará."

"Isso não é problema," Disse Connor com alívio, e arrancou um cabelo de sua cabeça, oferecendo-o para Harry.

Harry pegou-o e sentiu um formigamento correr pelo seu braço. Um momento depois, ele sentiu a sensação familiar da teia de fênix rachada e quebrada tentando se consertar.

Ele tentou pular, tentou gritar, tentou pegar sua varinha. Ao invés disso, ele ficou parado, completamente preso, e assistiu enquanto a ilusão de Connor a sua frente derretia até revelar Albus Dumbledore, rosto duro e olhos tristes.

"Eu sinto muito que tenhamos que chegar a isto, meu menino," Ele disse, elevando sua varinha. "Mas eu não posso permitir que você inverta as escolhas que fez, nem que deixe o mundo inteiro de cabeça para baixo por causa da liberdade de sua magia. Você ficará mais contente quando a teia for restabelecida, eu prometo. Neste momento você não só está infeliz, mas está deixando os outros assim."

Harry tentou abrir sua mão, tentou deixar o cabelo cair, e descobriu que não podia. Suas proteções também, as que lhe mantinham imune a magia de Dumbledore, tinham desaparecido como se nunca tivessem existido. Tinha que ser o cabelo, ele pensou. Dumbledore tinha encantado ele com feitiços para dispersar as proteções e ao mesmo tempo amarrá-lo, e uma vez que tocasse sua pele nua era o fim. Ou talvez realmente fosse cabelo de Connor, e dependesse da conexão sanguínea entre eles.

Dumbledore esperou por um momento, como se estivesse esperando que Harry acenasse com a cabeça ou dissesse algo para concordar, e então pareceu se lembrar que ele estava preso. Ele suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele repetiu. "_Expleo penuriam-_"

Ele clamou abruptamente, e se virou, sua varinha caindo de sua mão pelo choque e dor. Harry teve tempo para ver um pequeno rato cinza agarrado ao tornozelo de Dumbledore furiosamente antes de rolar para longe, evitando uma brilhante faísca branca que saltou das vestes de Dumbledore, e se transformou em Peter.

"Eu tenho vigiado," Foi a primeira coisa que Peter disse, voltando para ficar entre Dumbledore e Harry. Cegamente, ele esticou o braço e arrancou o cabelo da mão de Harry, e Harry relaxou e soltou o ar. Sua magia se elevou ao redor dele. Peter não pareceu notar, seus olhos ainda em Dumbledore. "Você pensou que eu deixaria você escapar assim?"

Dumbledore não disse nada, mas uma maldição vermelha saiu de sua varinha, embora estivesse deitado no chão, e voou para Peter. Harry percebeu que Peter não pretendia se mover.

Ele rosnou - se meter exasperadamente na frente do perigo e enfrentá-lo no lugar de outras pessoas era _seu_ dever, não de Peter - e chamou seu _Protego_ quase instintivo. Ele manifestou-se em frente a Peter e desviou o feitiço na direção de Dumbledore. Claro, a maldição se dissipou antes de chegar tão longe.

Harry foi deixado de lado para cuidar de sua magia, que tinha uma quantia significativa da raiva silenciosa que ele tinha prendido na caixa. A parede atrás dele já tinha virado gelo. Ele respirou, profunda e silenciosamente, e disse a sua magia, _Não. Nós só estamos defendendo. _

Ela não contestou, mas o ar a sua frente ficou frio o bastante para ele poder ver sua respiração. Dumbledore estava olhando-os pensativamente, tão equilibrado que era como se ele nunca tivesse perdido o controle e lançado uma maldição. Se ele notou o gelo rastejando para ele, ele preferiu não dar sinal de que havia notado.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava carregada de tristeza. "Peter, Peter, Peter. Você sabe o que você fez? Você sabe que pode ter posto o próprio mundo bruxo em perigo com suas ações despreocupadas?" Ele balançou a cabeça, lentamente, seus olhos desapontados. "Tão pouco restou do menino que eu conheci uma vez, o menino que jurou desistir de tudo para salvar seus amigos."

Harry sentiu o toque da verdade como um vento em seu pescoço. _Então Peter - ele realmente foi para Azkaban sob as ordens de Dumbledore? Ele realmente nos deixou vulneráveis ao ataque de Voldemort porque Dumbledore quis? _

Isso significaria que Dumbledore tinha deixado _Connor_ vulnerável a ataque.

Foram só os canais que Harry tinha esculpido em si durante o verão, os que ele conhecia e os que sua magia normalmente tenta percorrer, que impediram eles de morrer naquele momento. Ele sentiu uma explosão crescente que teria rasgado seu corpo e o de Peter em dois ao mesmo tempo em que teria matado Dumbledore, e lacrou os canais.

_Não. _

Ele balançou em seus pés quando a magia rugiu para ele por tê-la parado, raspando sua mente com garras severas. Ele poderia sentir sua boca repuxando em um grito silencioso, mas ele forçou-o a não sair, forçou a magia a não sair, forçou o impulso de destruir a não sair. _Ele_ era o mestre de sua magia, e mestre de si. Ele não precisava de ninguém mais o desafiando por este título.

Ele precisou de um longo momento para voltar a si, para acalmar as marés de magia dentro dele enquanto elas iam de um lado para o outro e paravam de machucá-lo. Só então ele pode presta atenção à voz de Peter, que tinha perdido o escárnio que tinha um pouco antes e agora tinha uma raiva incandescente.

"… _olhe_ para ele, Albus. _Olhe_ o que você fez. Esta é uma _criança_, uma maldita _criança_, o _filho_ de Lily e James. Você disse uma vez que amava eles, você disse que você faria qualquer coisa por eles, você moveria montanhas para ajudá-los. E Sirius e Remus, também. Você impediu todos nós de sermos expulsos depois de Remus quase matou Snape. É esta a prova do amor que você oferece? Isto é o que acontece a nossas crianças mesmo que não aconteça a nós? Olhe para ele e me diga que você pode fazer isto."

"Eu posso fazer isto," Disse Dumbledore, sua voz ainda triste. "Eu devo fazer isso, Peter." Seu rosto era duro quando Harry olhou para ele. "Você soube o preço quando você pagou-o. Harry soube o preço quando ele pagou o dele."

"Eu mudei de idéia," Disse Peter abruptamente. "E eu quebrei a teia, Albus. Eu estou aqui porque eu quero, não porque a loucura que você me forçou a fingir finalmente me tomou."

Dumbledore teve um momento de choque claro e óbvio. Harry piscou. _Ele não esperava que Peter dissesse isso. _

_Ele pensa que a teia não pode ser quebrada? _

Mas Dumbledore já tinha se recuperado, e seu rosto estava mais do que duro. Lembrou a Harry do rosto que ele tinha visto na memória da Penseira, quando Dumbledore tinha vindo a Godric's Hollow para amarrá-lo. "Certas escolhas não podem ser mudadas, Peter. Eu lhe disse isto quando lhe dei a teia. Ainda assim você me jurou que queria isto, que você estava fazendo isto de livre e espontânea vontade."

"Você nunca deu uma escolha a Harry," Disse Peter. "E isso me faz querer _vomitar_."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. Seu poder estava aumentando ao seu redor, e Harry sabia que ele tentaria penetrar na proteção a qualquer momento. "Harry teve a escolha e a chance dele. Foi apenas o maior dos infortúnios que o levaram a questionar isto. Foi o dano que Tom Riddle causou a mente dele que o levou a questionar isto. Ele só está oscilando no dever dele porque ele foi ferido, Peter. Você tem que perceber isso." Ele olhou além de Peter e encontrou os olhos de Harry. "Se a mente dele estivesse inteira, ele saberia seu dever e estaria contente."

"A teia teria ficado enterrada," Disse Peter. "Quão jovem ele era quando você pôs isto nele? Deveria ter sido - "

"Quatro," Disse Harry, já que ele achava que poderia falar agora em vez de proferir um grito. Sua cabeça ainda doía como se alguém tivesse tentado achatá-la, e a magia ainda estava enrolada ao redor dele, rosnando e fazendo pequenas investidas contra os limites de seu controle de vez em quando, mas ele achou que poderia dizer isto. "Eu tinha quatro."

Peter não olhou para ele, mas Harry pode ver a rigidez súbita em seus ombros e podia adivinhar a expressão em seu rosto. "Quatro," Ele disse, sua voz totalmente vazia.

Dumbledore provavelmente pensou que não havia nada a ser ganho com falatório. Seu próximo ataque foi como um martelo enviado à proteção. Harry nunca tinha sentido tal força em um feitiço. Era como um bate-estaca o acertando.

Ele reagiu instintivamente, do modo que Snape tinha lhe ensinado para escapar de ataques tão fortes de Oclumencia. Ele agarrou Peter e rolou para o lado, deixando a Proteção quebrar. A força do martelo passou e arrancou um pedregulho da parede. Harry encarou-o por um momento.

Ele sabia que Dumbledore estava sobre controle de seu poder. Ele tinha certeza que o feitiço teria parado antes de destruí-lo, porque Dumbledore não o queria morto.

Teria matado Peter.

Harry tinha agüentado o bastante. Ele empurrou Peter, para levá-lo mais longe no corredor, e então enfrentou Dumbledore. "_Haurio!_" Ele disse firmemente, mantendo uma mão elevada.

Uma proteção verde se espalhou em sua palma e dedos, e então cresceu mais, engolfando ele e Peter. Isto deveria absorver qualquer magia que Dumbledore lançasse neles, Harry pensou. E daria a Peter tempo de correr.

Quando ele se virou, ele percebeu que Peter não tinha qualquer intenção de correr. Ele estava tentando passar por ele ou ver através da proteção verde, provavelmente assim ele poderia lançar um pouco mais de insultos ou acusações a Dumbledore.

"_Saia_ daqui, por Merlin," Harry rosnou para ele, empurrando-o e resistindo à tentação de fazer uma das observações de Snape sobre Grifinórios tolos que desperdiçavam todas suas inteligências correndo para a batalha.

"Eu quero - "

"Você não me pode dizer nada ou me proteger ou o que quer que você veio fazer se estiver morto." Harry o empurrou novamente.

Peter parou por um momento, e então um sorriso lânguido passou rapidamente pela sua face. "Você tem razão," Ele disse. "Obrigado por confiar em mim, Harry." Um momento depois, ele tinha se transformado novamente em um rato e sumido, pulando pelo corredor em um vôo furioso para salvar sua vida. Harry poupou um momento para torcer que ele não corresse direto para Madame Norris.

Ele voltou sua atenção à proteção. Dumbledore ainda era mais forte, e estava usando aquele poder de um modo não muito refinado, o mesmo tipo de força crua que Harry quebrava as janelas e se curava no Solar Malfoy, sem canalizar a magia através de feitiços. Harry sabia que podia fazer a mesma coisa.

Ele queria fazer a mesma coisa. Sua raiva, pelo menos, teria ficado contente com ele se ele fizesse isso.

Mas ele se lembrou de Hogwarts, e a voz de Remus ecoou em sua cabeça, dizendo que a pessoa tinha que considerar a vontade dos outros ao considerar se um feitiço era das Trevas ou da Luz. Se ele destruísse a escola, como aconteceria se ele deixasse sua magia se soltar agora, como isso o deixaria melhor que Voldemort?

Ele manteve a proteção por mais um longo momento, então baixou-a e rolou para fora do caminho. Ele ainda sentiu o vento o pegar e bater com força na parede, mas mesmo contundido, Harry sabia que não tinha quebrado nada. Ele sabia como uma costela quebrada doía, graças ao _Crucio_ de Quirrell no primeiro ano. Ele levantou imediatamente, e olhou nos olhos de Dumbledore.

Ele ainda estava tranqüilo. Harry o invejou por isso - que ele podia chamar sua magia assim e não ficar incapacitado pela fúria completa que isso precisava.

"Onde está Rabicho?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Como se eu fosse lhe falar até mesmo que se eu soubesse," Ele somou, com um bufo.

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Agora que eu sei que Pettigrew entrou em propriedade escolar, eu não tenho escolha a não ser consentir o pedido do Ministério e deixar os Dementadores vigiarem Hogwarts. Eles acharão Pettigrew com certeza."

"Você poderia chamá-lo de Peter pelo menos, como eu," Disse Harry, e esfregou sua cabeça dolorida.

"Eu espero que haja a ocasião em que você evite chamá-lo de qualquer coisa no futuro." A voz de Dumbledore era como uma faca agora. "Isso é tolo de você, meu querido menino, muito tolo. Como você pode pôr sua vida em perigo ao protegê-lo assim? Como você pode acreditar nas mentiras dele? Ele teria ferido seu irmão, matado ele se pudesse. Ele foi quem traiu seus pais e mentiu para eles, dizendo que os filhos deles tinham sido levados para outro lugar, de forma que Voldemort pudesse entrar em Godric's Hollow sem impedimento."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu sei." Estava tudo confuso e enrolado em sua cabeça. Até mesmo se Peter tivesse feito o que ele tinha feito pelas ordens de Dumbledore, significava que ele era menos culpado? Ele ainda tinha posto Connor em perigo.

_Mas foi Dumbledore quem o pôs em perigo em primeiro lugar, e quando ele deveria tê-lo protegido. _

Harry olhou para cima quando Dumbledore suspirou. "Venha comigo, Harry. Nós podemos checar se você tem algum rastro de Feitiço de Confusão. Eu temo que Pettigrew possa tê-lo encantado para acreditar nas histórias dele."

Harry apertou os dentes. "Eu não disse que acreditava nele absolutamente, ainda não. Mas eu não confio em você, também."

Dumbledore teve o fel de parecer chocado, como se isso fosse a última coisa que ele tivesse esperado. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma outra coisa, mas um feitiço passou abruptamente por ele e acertou a parede. Pela cor, Harry suspeitou que tinha sido a Azaração das Pernas Bambas.

Ele se virou, para ver Millicent Bulstrode parada no fim do corredor, abaixando sua varinha. Ela estava piscando inocentemente para Dumbledore.

"Oh, eu sinto muito, Diretor," Ela disse. "Eu não sabia que era você. Claro que você não teria machucado Harry. Eu simplesmente vi uma ameaça se aproximar dele, então ataquei sem pensar." Ela trotou para eles, fazendo uma variedade de barulhos calmantes que Harry não teria acreditado que poderiam sair da garganta dela, assim como sorrir e ficar de olhos largos como Pansy faria. Ela pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. "Venha, Harry, vamos levá-lo à ala hospitalar. _Pobrezinho_. Parece ter doído quando você bateu na parede. E parece que teve um inimigo. Isso é muito ruim, mas você deveria se confortar. Você sempre tem menos inimigos do que você pensa. E seus inimigos podem ter mais." Quando ela falou as últimas palavras, ela estava olhando diretamente para Dumbledore.

Diretor simplesmente ficou olhando-a. Ele ficou onde estava enquanto Millicent escoltava Harry na direção da ala hospitalar. Ele tolerou o pretexto até eles entrarem em outro corredor, então tentou afastar o braço dela. "Eu estou bem, Millicent," Ele disse.

"Claro," Disse Millicent. "É por isso você está pálido e tremendo como um pudim. E claro que pessoas que _estão bem_ sempre ficam apertando suas cabeças, e cheirando a temporal."

Harry tirou sua mão da cabeça culpavelmente, então parou. "Eu _não_ cheiro a temporal."

"Para mim, você cheira," Disse Millicent. "O truque Bulstrode, sabe. Tinha o cheiro da mãe de todas as tempestades lá. E você precisa da ala hospitalar e de cama, Harry. Não é diariamente que seu próprio Diretor tenta matá-lo."

"Ele não _me_ quer morto," Disse Harry, e então lamentou a ênfase que pôs na palavra quando Millicent lhe lançou um olhar lateral. "Agora o que você vai fazer? E me dê uma resposta direta pra variar."

"O que, e assistir você morrer de choque?" Millicent o escarneceu, mas continuou. "Alguém está falando conosco, alguém que é conhecido pelo nome de Starborn. Ele disse que nós deveríamos vigiar você, que você pode ser um aliado mais útil para nós do que tínhamos suspeitado." Ela sorriu preguiçosamente. "E você _é_, Harry. Você enfrentou Dumbledore. Agora nossas famílias têm uma escolha de verdade. Eles não têm que ir rastejar de volta aos seguidores insanos que tentam trazer o Lord das Trevas ou obedecer Dumbledore, em quem nenhum deles confia que não vai compeli-los. Eles podem seguir você."

"Eu vou estar protegendo Connor," Disse Harry. "Então você realmente estará seguindo ele."

Millicent bateu levemente na cabeça dele. "E não é que você é fofo," Ela disse.

Harry permaneceu calado o resto do caminho para a ala hospitalar, mas não se sentiu muito melhor, já que Millicent continuou com seu sorrisinho de lado quando não conseguiu que ele falasse. Madame Pomfrey só deu uma olhada nele e o pôs a cama com uma Poção de Fortalecimento e uma Calmante. Harry as bebeu resignado e deitou em sua cama, encarando o teto.

_Faça alguma coisa_,_ disse_ _Rony__. Bem, eu fiz alguma merda. _

_Agora eu simplesmente queria saber que merda que era. E eu queria poder contar a alguém que eu não vou ser um líder ou compelir alguém e queria fazer esse alguém acreditar em mim. _

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

* * *

**NT:** Me desculpem pelo atraso, ando ocupado ultimamente.

Quero agradecer novamente pelas Reviews!

Até semana que vem!

¹Língua dos Duendes

²Língua das Sereias

**Próximo Capítulo:** Presentes na Virada do Outono


	10. Presentes na Virada do Outono

**Capítulo Nove: Presentes na Virada do Outono **

"Porque," Disse Millicent, lhe dando um olhar estranho, "o resto de nós viu o modo como você reagiu quando alguém falou para você que você tinha poder. Teve o modo como você reagiu quando pensou que nós poderíamos preferir você a seu irmão. Teve o modo como você não _quis_ ganhar aquela corrida que nós fizemos você ganhar no ano passado - "

"Ah, Millicent, seja justa," Disse Pansy, que estava espreguiçada no divã em frente a lareira na sala comunal da Sonserina. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para Harry com suas mechas loiras cobrindo o rosto. "Harry ganhou aquela corrida por seus próprios méritos, não é, Harry?"

"Eu certamente espero que sim," Disse Harry, olhando de uma menina para outra. "Mas… " Ele tentou começar, mas foi incapaz de expressar o que havia pensado.

Millicent encolheu os ombros. "Gostando ou não, você tem uma tradição de se recusar a cumprir seu potencial, Harry. Se nós tivéssemos tentado falar com você sobre isto, ou o instigado a fazer algo, nós pensamos que iríamos simplesmente receber outro sermão sobre seu irmão sendo o poderoso e seríamos mandados nos calar e blá blá blá." Ela riu, e Harry notou brevemente como genuinamente ela estava feliz. A risada estava sem nenhuma sugestão de escárnio, apesar do que ela tinha acabado de dizer. "Nós não soubemos que desta vez você poderia ter estado disposto a escutar, porque você sentia sua própria magia. Então nós apenas começamos a fazer as coisas práticas - cuidar de nossas próprias necessidades, e esperar que você acordasse."

"Mas essas 'necessidades' realmente não incluem orbitar ao meu redor," Disse Harry, inclinado no último sofá. Ele ainda estava cansado, mas ele tinha estado fora da ala hospitalar desde sábado de manhã, e agora era domingo de noite. Agora, pelo menos, ele sabia por que os Sonserinos não tinham lhe falado sobre o poder que Rony tinha sentido, e era uma razão que ele acreditava. "Não há nenhuma _razão_ para vocês me escolher como líder, ou qualquer outro plano insano que vocês tiverem em mente."

Millicent encolheu os ombros. "Sua magia," Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples no mundo.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Voldemort e Dumbledore têm mais do que poder mágico cru, você sabe disso. Vocês estariam mais seguros com um deles, se vocês realmente quisessem proteção." Ele notou que era um pouco absurdo ele estar encorajando algum de seus Companheiros de Casa a seguir o Lord das Trevas, mas políticas puro-sangue acabavam freqüentemente assim, do mesmo modo que Lucius tinha ficado orgulhoso no último ano quando seu filho tinha o vencido na dança.

"Claro que nós sabemos disso," Disse Millicent. "E nós também sabemos que eles estabeleceram princípios que vão destroçar e destruir o modo como nós somos."

Harry olhou-a. "Eu pensei que Voldemort estava querendo defender os ideais puro-sangue."

"Ideais puro-sangue não são sobre matar Trouxas," Disse Pansy. "Eles são sobre ficar longe deles, talvez. Mas - escute, Harry, minha mãe era uma Comensal da Morte. Você deve saber disso até agora." Ela sentou-se e o encarou. "E você está ajudando ela de qualquer maneira."

Harry desviou o olhar. "E não ache que eu não me perguntei porque estou fazendo isto," ele murmurou. Como ele _poderia_ preparar a Poção Mata Cão para uma mulher que tinha feito o sangue de várias bruxas e bruxos ferver até que escaldá-los vivos? Ele não sabia, então ele manteve seus olhos em suas mãos quando fazia a Poção, e não no espelho que Snape mantinha em seu escritório com a finalidade de preparar algumas das poções mais obscuras.

"Você está _fazendo_ isto," Disse Pansy. "Isso é o que importa. E você não exigiu nenhum tipo de sacrifício de minha mãe."

"Eu exigi algumas coisas dela," Disse Harry, olhando-a com raiva.

"Eu sei," Disse Pansy pacientemente. "Mas não eram sacrifícios. Era uma troca justa. Essa é a _diferença_, Harry. Dumbledore nos sacrificaria, ou sacrificará, se nós formos para ele. Isso é o que faz por hábito." Os olhos dela brilharam ferozmente. "E o Lord das Trevas pede mais do que sacrifícios. Até ele terminar, há ninguém mais para dar mais."

"Isso não faz parecer como se Dumbledore fosse para quem vocês deveriam pedir ajuda, então?" Harry mostrou.

Pansy lhe deu um olhar duro. "Não," Ela disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso ajudá-los," Ele disse. "Não muito. Eu tenho _treze anos_. Eu ainda não sou tão forte quanto Dumbledore. Eu vou seguir e servir meu irmão. Minha magia está deixando todo mundo intranqüilo neste momento."

"E você sabe porque?" Millicent perguntou, sua mão puxando uma manta que alguém tinha atirado no encosto de sua cadeira.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Porque isso _apareceu_," Disse Millicent. "Ou assim parece. Bruxos poderosos não saem diariamente do armário de vassoura, você sabe - ah, desculpe, aqui estou eu, meio que me perdi por um tempo."

Harry franziu o cenho. Ela estava zombando dele novamente. "E?"

"Então eles estão correndo por aí como um Pégasus com uma mutuca no rabo," Disse Millicent abruptamente, "tentando entender o que fazer. E cedo ou tarde eles vão se tranqüilizar, e então vão começar a fazer perguntas. E uma dessas perguntas vai ser porque eles não puderam sentir sua magia antes, porque ela apareceu em sua força completa em vez de aumentar lentamente durante os anos. Se apenas tivesse aumentado naturalmente, se todo mundo soubesse que você era poderoso com o passar do tempo em vez de repentinamente, então eles não se apavorariam. Eles simplesmente reconheceriam cedo ou tarde que eles teriam que lidar com você, e seguir com a vida deles. Mas isto - " Ela balançou a cabeça. "Harry, isto _não acontece_. Não vai demorar até você ouvir as pessoas sussurrando que é antinatural, e imaginando se este é um efeito colateral de sua possessão no ano passado, e todos os tipos de outras coisas."

Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa com uma mão. _Outra coisa para agradecer a Dumbledore, eu suponho._ "Rony sugeriu que eu faça algum tipo de anúncio para o mundo bruxo, para lhes dizer que não planejo fazer qualquer coisa má, e esboçando o que eu planejo fazer," Ele disse. "Isso funcionaria?"

"Só um _Grifinório_ para propor esse tipo de plano," Disse Pansy. "Claro que não funcionaria. Em primeiro lugar, faria você parecer fraco, como se estivesse se rebaixando ao Ministério, quando você não precisa. Em segundo, porque você deveria declarar todos seus princípios e submissões agora? Diga para eles irem falar com seus pais, e vá viver. E preparar a Poção Mata-Cão da minha mãe," Ela somou.

"Mas eu pensei que tinha que fazer algo," Disse Harry. "Caso contrário, o Ministério começará a tentar me afastar de meus pais, e -"

"Oh, eles farão _barulho_ sobre isto, certamente," Disse Millicent, acenando uma mão. "Mas eles não podem fazer nada a menos que descubram que seus pais realmente abusaram de você." Ela o encarou. "E eles provavelmente prefeririam deixá-lo onde está. Afinal de contas, eles não querem dividir a família do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele tinha visto as manchetes no _Profeta_ ultimamente, as que rodavam ao redor de cada coisinha minúscula que Connor fazia, como se fosse à prova de que ele estava a ponto de cair morto ou salvar o mundo. Tinha um artigo de primeira página que falava sobre o fato de Connor ter discutido com Rony outro dia. "Então tudo o que eu preciso fazer é esconder - "

Ele se interrompeu abruptamente. Ele às vezes esquecia, na camaradagem de falar como Sonserino com Sonserinos, que só Draco e Snape sabiam qualquer detalhe sobre sua vida caseira.

"Esconder o que?" Millicent perguntou. "Sua magia? Eu não acho você pode, não agora."

Harry balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos. "Nada."

"Enquanto 'nada' não interferir com nada que você precise fazer," Disse Pansy, se levantando e bocejando. "Eu vou para cama."

Harry acenou com a cabeça para ela e a assistiu ir para o dormitório das meninas do terceiro ano, então se virou para achar Millicent ainda o olhando.

"Draco não é o único Sonserino que pode ver, sabe," Ela disse. "E eu não preciso de livros estranhos de minha mãe para me ajudar a notar as coisas. Eu noto as coisas, Harry. O modo como você reprimiu tantas emoções no ano passado. Essa devoção quase servil que você tem a seu irmão. Como você imediatamente começou a pensar nas conseqüências de seu poder, em vez de simplesmente se vangloriar do fato que você tem ele. Como você foi para casa com os Malfoys no verão passado, e seus pais não contestaram."

"Eu sei que você nota as coisas, Millicent," Disse Harry, bocejando. "Mas eu não vou lhe contar nada."

"Eu ofereço uma troca," Disse Millicent. "Um pouco de informação sobre você, e em retorno eu lhe ensinarei um feitiço que fará você ter certeza de que Dumbledore nunca poderá tentar os truques dele como ontem à noite."

Harry olhou-a cautelosamente. "Por que você saberia um feitiço assim?"

Millicent encolheu os ombros. "Minha mãe trabalha com os duendes de Gringotts. Ela sabe a maioria dos feitiços que eles usam para determinar quais moedas são reais e quais são falsas." Ela sorriu abruptamente. "Você não acreditaria em quantos bruxos e bruxas acham que são os primeiros a ter a brilhante idéia de falsificar Galeões."

Harry fechou os olhos. Um feitiço assim presumivelmente ajudaria com a ilusão que Dumbledore tinha usado.

Ele _tinha_ pensado em um modo para lidar com Dumbledore sozinho, mas não cobriria todas as opções, e certamente não cobriria Dumbledore hipnotizar outra pessoa e o enviá-la atrás de Harry.

"Certo," Ele disse, abrindo os olhos. "Eu penso nas conseqüências de meu poder porque este foi o modo como fui criado, estudando história e magia na idade mais tenra possível. Eu li sobre a Primeira Guerra, e eu vi o que acontece quando bruxos não se cuidam e simplesmente soltam seu poder em qualquer direção que quiserem. E desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu tive o exemplo da magia de Dumbledore para me lembrar diariamente disso."

Ele imaginou se Millicent exigiria mais, mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça para ele e pegou sua varinha. "O feitiço é o _Aspectus Lyncis_," Ela disse, "o feitiço da Visão de Lince." Ela mostrou para ele os movimentos que ele tinha que executar com a varinha, e entoou o feitiço, sua voz dando ênfase a segunda sílaba da primeira palavra e a primeira sílaba da segunda, cuidadosamente. Harry acenou com a cabeça, e então executou-o, sendo cuidadoso ao usar sua varinha. Ele ainda estava tentando fazer sua magia se acostumar a usar ela, em vez de voar por todo lado.

Ele piscou quando várias proteções brilharam em seu campo de visão, posicionadas ao redor da sala comunal de Sonserina. Todas tinham um rastro do poder de Dumbledore ao redor delas. Harry franziu o cenho e decidiu que as estudaria depois quando um bocejo quase o fez cair do sofá de susto.

"Boa noite, Harry," Disse Millicent, se levantando com um sorriso lânguido. "Vejo você amanhã. E lembre-se - nem todo mundo que quer segui-lo ou que está interessado em você está fazendo isto só por causa de poder."

Harry apenas piscou para ela enquanto Millicent subia para o dormitório das meninas, e então foi para seu próprio quarto. Vince, Blaise, e Greg já estavam adormecidos. Draco estava deitado de costas, lendo um livro com ajuda do feitiço _Lumos_ atrás das cortinas, mas ele não respondeu quando Harry chamou suavemente ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça e vestiu o pijama. _Se ele quiser me ignorar, está tudo bem. Eu posso ignorá-lo também. _

Mas, ele admitiu enquanto rastejou para sua própria cama e fechava as cortinas, isso doía.

----

Harry respirou fundo e somou a última gota de sangue de esfinge. A poção se mexeu brevemente, como se fosse sair de seu caldeirão e o morder, e então voltou para dentro. Começou a ferver imediatamente. Harry deu um passo a trás e olhou para Snape.

Snape acenou com a cabeça, uma vez. Harry soltou o ar. _Uma Poção Mata-Cão, corretamente preparada. _

"Eu vou levar isto a Pansy," Disse Harry, enquanto começava a pegar frascos e os imergir no caldeirão. "Ela enviará imediatamente a coruja para mãe dela, eu acho -"

Snape balançou a cabeça. "A Morte Vermelha está esperando por você na borda da Floresta Proibida," Ele disse calmamente, enquanto voltava para o caldeirão em que estava preparando o poção para Remus. "Ela me mandou uma coruja esta manhã e me disse isso."

Harry encarou as costas dele por um momento, piscando, então disse, "Por que ela lhe falou isso?"

Snape falou sem olhar para ele. "Parece que ela quis fazer as pazes comigo, uma vez que ela soube que você estaria preparando a poção sob minha orientação." Ele tinha um sorriso em sua voz. Harry soube pelo som que era um sorriso sórdido. "é tão fácil, afinal de contas, acabar com um rancor antigo com um pequeno veneno no lugar errado. E esta é uma poção complicada, muito fácil de errar."

Harry acenou com a cabeça intranqüilo. "E ela sabia que este seria o dia em que eu terminaria a poção?"

"Ela tem pessoas o assistindo, aparentemente," Disse Snape suavemente, enquanto acrescentava outra pitada de cabelo de Seminviso à sua própria poção e mexia ela uma vez. "Eu não consigo imaginar o porque."

Harry esbravejou baixo e continuou a encher e fechar os frascos. Ele pensou longamente na Capa de Invisibilidade de Connor, então balançou a cabeça. Connor estava fazendo uso dela no momento, saindo escondido para encontrar Sirius na velha Casa dos Gritos. Além disso, ele não achava que seu irmão ia quer ele usando a capa para ir encontrar uma ex-Comensal da Morte especialista em maldições de sangue.

"Harry."

Harry olhou para cima, assustado, para ver Snape o olhando. Ele tinha um sorriso lânguido em seu rosto. Este sorriso poderia estar lá por qualquer motivo.

"Você foi muito bem," Disse Snape.

Harry precisou de um momento para perceber porque isso soava tão familiar para ele. Snape tinha lhe dito a mesma coisa no fim do primeiro ano, quando ele tinha contado a história de lutar contra Voldemort para ele sob o efeito do Veritaserum.

Harry balançou a cabeça, pouco disposto a visitar a amargura que ainda permanecia nele sobre aquele incidente, e saiu do laboratório, segurando os frascos de poção.

Por sorte, ninguém estava lá para vê-lo enquanto ele saia da entrada das masmorras e passava pelo corredor de entrada, ele pausou brevemente para deixar Percy Weasley passar. O menino estava apressado, com a cabeça abaixada, murmurando sozinho. Harry hesitou quando o ouviu dizendo, "Mas como eu poderia fazer alguma coisa para ferir minha família?" mas decidiu não era problema seu. Ele dificilmente iria quer que Percy metesse seu nariz nas divagações privadas de Harry sobre Connor, afinal de contas.

Ele lançou o Feitiço de Desilusão em si quando saiu da escola. Era uma noite agradável, o vento vivo, mas não frio, as folhas nas árvores na borda da Floresta Proibida apenas começavam a virar. Harry virou brevemente a cabeça na direção do Salgueiro Lutador que escondia a Casa dos Gritos, e desejou poder estar lá com seu irmão, lhe ajudando a treinar.

_Sirius fazia isso muito bem,_ ele se lembrou, enquanto margeava a cabana de Hagrid e entrava mais nas árvores. _E você só incomodaria de qualquer maneira, já que você fica tão desconfortável perto de magia de compulsão._

Isso era outra coisa que ele teria que treinar, Harry refletiu enquanto alcançava a borda da Floresta e começava a procurar cuidadosamente a Sra. Parkinson. Connor era seu irmão amado. Nada se colocaria entre eles. Harry tinha passado por isso, e _não_ _queria_ que acontecesse novamente, mas aconteceria se Harry teimasse em ficar incomodado perto de magia de compulsão. Ele não tinha que ficar. Dumbledore tinha usado isto de modo errado, mas Dumbledore não era seu gêmeo. Harry tinha certeza que Connor podia fazer coisas muito mais produtivas com essa magia.

Ele viu o vislumbre de uma capa escura sob uma árvore que tinha folhas vermelhas como fogo, e parou. Enquanto ele olhava, a capa se moveu novamente, e ele viu um flash de cabelos pálidos que ele tinha certeza que era Hawthorn Parkinson.

Ele dispersou o Feitiço, e ouviu a exclamação suave da mulher antes dela abafá-la. Então ela avançou e estendeu sua mão silenciosamente, e Harry colocou os frascos da Poção Mata-Cão na palma dela.

Hawthorn o olhou atentamente, seus olhos castanhos rápidos e brilhantes. Ela parecia melhor que da última vez que Harry tinha a visto, mas ele supôs que isso poderia ser porque estava longe da lua cheia. Ela ainda parecia cansada, mas havia uma decisão, um fogo, nela que Harry tinha visto em Pansy quando seu sangue estava fervendo.

"Obrigado," Disse Hawthorn finalmente, e então balançou a cabeça. "Eu queria ter outra coisa para dizer. Obrigado é uma palavra inadequada para o que você fez por mim. A transformação não foi tão dolorosa quanto a loucura que a seguiu, na qual eu perdi todo rastro da bruxa que sou. Eu pagaria muito para não ter que sofrer isto novamente."

"O que você me prometeu antes é tudo que eu peço," Disse Harry ferozmente. "Que você fique longe de Fenrir Greyback e de suas tentativas de recriar o Lord das Trevas, ou o que for que ele esteja fazendo."

Hawthorn acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Isso é tudo que você pede, mas não é o bastante para resolver meu senso de dívida," Ela disse. "Você ouviu falar de Starborn?"

Harry piscou. "Millicent o mencionou. Ela falou que ele disse para vocês me assistirem."

Hawthorn sorriu. Era um sorriso estranho. Harry desejou saber o que significava. "Realmente," Ela murmurou. "Ele teve uma oportunidade de observá-lo de perto, e ele gostou do que viu." Ela colocou a mão dentro de sua capa, e Harry enrijeceu, prontamente elevando sua magia ao seu redor, mas em vez da varinha, ela tirou um livro que ela ofereceu a Harry. Harry aceitou-o e inclinou ele para o luar.

Ele prendeu a respiração. _Amarras da Magia_, o título dizia, um livro que era dito que o próprio Merlin havia escrito. Ele olhou para Hawthorn maravilhado. "Eu pensei isto havia sido destruído."

Hawthorn encolheu os ombros. "Bem, dificilmente é um original; é a cópia de uma cópia, e pode haver alguns erros nele. Mas, erros ou não, há muitas coisas aí que a maioria dos bruxos modernos acreditam sobre magia de compulsão, teias, e outras formas de amarrar."

Harry franziu o cenho para ela à menção das teias, e Hawthorn piscou. "Como eu disse," Ela murmurou, "Starborn teve a oportunidade de observá-lo muito de perto." Ela inclinou a cabeça e pôs os dedos em cima de seus lábios. "E ele não é amigo de Dumbledore," Ela somou suavemente.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou novamente para o livro em suas mãos. Pelo que ele sabia Hawthorn deveria ter motivos maiores para dar isto a ele, este era um presente inestimável, já que ele sabia que o livro falava dos vários tipos antigos de amarras mágicas que poderiam amarrar dois bruxos juntos, como dívidas de vida e sacrifícios por amor, e incluía a base dos tipos mais modernos de magia. Poderia conter a informação que ele precisava para se livrar completamente da teia da fênix; na realidade, se algum livro no mundo diria isso, era este aqui.

"Obrigado," Ele sussurrou. "Eu não acho que você fez isto só para pagar a dívida, mas eu agradeço."

Hawthorn sorriu fracamente para ele. "Você tem razão," Ela disse. "Pansy tem escrito para mim, e Starborn também, e há uma fênix de cristal na minha casa que canta quando um grande poder surge no mundo. Ela tem cantado desde o fim da primavera passada. É um alívio finalmente conhecê-lo." Ela baixou sua cabeça ligeiramente. "Ao mesmo tempo, você poderia não ser o tipo de líder que nós precisamos. Poder cru não prova nada."

"E que tal uma falta de vontade de liderar?"

Hawthorn sorriu novamente, mais completamente desta vez. "Então esta parte era verdade," Ela disse. "Bem, Starborn me escreveu sobre isso, também. Eu não acredito que você é o tipo de bruxo que tenta escravizar outros."

"Diga isso para o Ministério," Harry murmurou, colocando _Amarras da Magia_ em um bolso de suas vestes.

O sorriso de Hawthorn se alargou ainda mais. "Quando você faz o que deve fazer por amor e dever," Ela disse, "como acredito que você faça, eles não terão escolha a não ser ver isto."

Ela se virou e entrou na Floresta Proibida antes que Harry tivesse a chance de lhe perguntar mais coisas. Ele suspirou, franziu o cenho, e se virou, voltando para o castelo.

O livro em seu bolso, chamando seus pensamentos.

_Ela estava errada. Este livro não pagava a dívida dela. Me fazia dever mais a ela. _

---

"Eu tenho que saber," Disse Millicent, quando eles se sentavam ao café da manhã no primeiro dia do outono. Harry saltou um pouco; ele estivera pensando mais sobre o que ele havia lido em _Amarras da Magia_ na noite anterior do que nas pessoas ao seu redor. Ele olhou para ela, para vê-la indicando a mesa dos professores. "O que você fez com Dumbledore que ele quase não ousa mais olhar para você?"

Harry sorriu e olhou na direção de Dumbledore. O Diretor estava mantendo os olhos estritamente em sua comida.

"Uma variação em um feitiço de espelho," Disse Harry alegremente. "Quando ele olha para mim e pensa em me enfeitiçar, os feitiços começam a afetá-lo. Se ele estivesse pensando em me lançar um feitiço de corpo preso, por exemplo, que ele começaria sentir suas pernas ficarem paralisadas." Ele mordeu alegremente uma abóbora pastosa.

Ele olhou para cima e viu Pansy e Millicent trocarem olhares. "O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Isso não deveria ser _possível_," Disse Pansy francamente. "Uma proteção que desvia feitiços quando eles são lançados, tudo bem. Mas não quando ele está simplesmente pensando neles."

"Bem, não é quando ele está simplesmente pensando neles, eu falei para você," Disse Harry de boca cheia. Ele ignorou os olhares de desgosto das meninas. Isso fazia parte de sua astuta campanha para desencorajá-las de pensar nele como um líder. Ele poderia ser sutilmente Sonserino, também. Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse com fome. _Fico imaginando se parte de ser Sonserino é aprender a mentir para si mesmo, também._ "É quando ele olha para mim e pensa neles. O aspecto da visão é importante."

"Ainda é incrível," Disse Millicent. "Não são muitos os estudantes que podem inventar feitiços assim, sabe."

"É uma variação do feitiço de espelho," Harry insistiu. "Eu não criei ele." Talvez falar com a boca cheia não fosse o bastante para desencorajá-las. Ele imaginou se falar de boa vontade com outros Grifinórios além de seu irmão e Neville ajudaria.

"Sim, mas -"

Um súbito barulho de asas anunciou a chegada que Harry tinha esperado - mesmo que ele estivesse imaginando se Lucius já teria se rendido, agora. _Não_, ele pensou, quando inclinou a cabeça para atrás e assistiu a grande coruja, Julius, planar uma vez ao redor do Salão Principal antes de descesse na mesa da Sonserina.

Harry estendeu o braço, curioso, para pegar o pacote da perna de Julius. Havia dois possíveis presentes que Lucius poderia escolher para este presente de equinócio de outono, já que este era o último deste ciclo anual que ele teria que escolher. O próximo, presente do Natal marcaria um ano desde que ele tinha começado a dança de trégua com Harry. _Este _aqui era o ponto onde ele tinha que escolher por que caminho a trégua seguiria: a continuação para um verdadeiro pacto, ou a graciosa quebra dele, ambos levariam outro ano. Harry tinha quase certeza de que ele se retiraria, mas mesmo então, o presente desta vez seria bonito e útil.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando o pacote se abriu e um pequeno espelho caiu dele. Ele apanhou-o com mãos trêmulas, e inclinou-o de um lado para outro. Como ele suspeitara, o espelho não mostrava sua face, mas a visão de um espelho semelhante no Solar Malfoy, que virava e inclinava quando ele virava seu próprio espelho. Quando ele se concentrasse, ele poderia ver através daquele espelho, e além do aposento onde o objeto era mantido, e conjurar uma imagem flutuante em tempo real de qualquer corredor e aposento no Solar Malfoy.

Lucius tinha permitido que Harry visse dentro de sua casa, o santuário privado de sua família. Mais que isso, ele poderia olhar a qualquer hora que ele quisesse, e ver se alguém estava conspirando contra ele.

Lucius pretendia continuar a dança de trégua.

Harry conseguiu respirar novamente, com um grande esforço, e pegou a nota que viera com o espelho.

_Sr. Potter: _

Levando em conta a consideração eu tenho pelo senhor, neste primeiro dia de outono, que você possa atravessar as barreiras que existem entre nós e que já estão caindo como folhas.

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Harry colocou o espelho suavemente na mesa. Ele engoliu uma vez. Ele sabia qual seria sua própria resposta: um espelho que permitia a Lucius ver dentro de sua própria casa.

Em Godric's Hollow.

_Se_ ele escolhesse continuar esta dança. Harry teria que pensar sobre isso cuidadosamente. Sua relação com Narcissa e Draco - até mesmo com Draco tão distante e estranho quanto estava agora - era muito diferente da relação de Lucius com seus pais e Connor.

"Este é um presente magnífico," Disse Pansy, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu sei," Disse Harry simplesmente, e colocou o espelho em um bolso. Ele viu quando Julius levantou vôo novamente e voou pela janela.

Ele olhou pela a mesa, mas Draco estava com seu nariz enterrado novamente em um dos livros da mãe dele, o com a serpente dos Guile na frente, e estava ignorando Harry. Harry sufocou sua irritação. _Você não tem direito de estar irritado com ele. Você não o tratou muito bem quando teve sua atenção._

Ele se levantou, pronto para ir à primeira aula do dia, História da Magia. Ele estava esperando ter a chance de dormir enquanto Binns tagarelava sobre história, que Harry sabia de cor. Ele tinha tido o sonho das duas figuras sombrias na última noite - uma gritando em um espaço minúsculo, uma se estorcendo em uma cama e choramingando - pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele ficou acordado depois disso, enrijecido, esperando por um ataque de Tom Riddle antes que entendesse finalmente que não haveria um e dormiu novamente. Até lá era quase de amanhã, e Blaise tivera que jogar água fria nele para tirá-lo da cama.

Ele estava quase saindo do Salão quando ouviu um grito alto e um som de vidro quebrando. De olhos largos, ele se virou para ver Snape caído sobre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, uma mão em sua varinha.

Quem estava apertando a garganta dele, e impedindo que ele levantasse a varinha e lançasse um feitiço, era Sirius.

Ele estava rosnando, gritando palavras que Harry não conseguia entender, tão sufocadas em saliva e raiva que elas estavam. Snape respondeu em uma voz muito mais clara, apesar do aperto em sua garganta. "Você perdeu a _cabeça_, Black? Isso nunca aconteceu!"

"Sim, aconteceu," Disse Sirius, mais claramente desta vez, "e você vai se _desculpar_." Ele se transformou abruptamente, e agora era um cachorro preto enorme com seus dentes próximos da garganta de Snape. Houve um longo momento de tensão trêmula, e Harry soube Sirius morderia. Ele poderia muito bem arrancar a garganta de Snape.

Ele começou a chamar sua magia, mas Snape devia ter usado uma maldição sem varinha e não verbal. Almofadinhas voou para trás abruptamente, esmagado contra a parede atrás da mesa da Grifinória e caiu no chão. Connor se levantou, rosto vermelho de fúria e varinha apontada para Snape.

"_Basta_."

Harry sentiu a onda de compulsão que atacou o Salão Principal, semelhante a vez que Dumbledore tinha acalmado os outros estudantes depois que Harry admitiu ser um Ofidioglota no ano passado. Ele a sentiu entrando em sua mente, e fechado seus olhos. Ele não tinha Sylarana para afastar Dumbledore desta vez, mas ele sabia que o Diretor estava ali, o que era uma vantagem que ele não havia tido ano passado, e ele tinha sua Oclumencia e seu ódio absoluto pelo Diretor para mantê-lo.

_Eu posso não conseguir enfrentar você no campo de batalha ainda,_ ele pensou. _Connor ainda poderia precisar de qualquer proteção que você possa dar a ele, e ainda não está na hora de lhe fazer responder por arriscar a vida dele. Mas pode esperar. _

Ele se livrou da compulsão depois um momento, e abriu os olhos para ver Snape com sua cara de aborrecimento de sempre. Mas todos os outros estavam tranqüilos -

Até Sirius, que tinha transformado novamente em homem, começar a soluçar.

Harry encarou seu padrinho. Ele se parecia uma concha quebrada e tremula, como se ele, e não Peter, fosse o que tinha ido para Azkaban por doze anos. Ele escondeu o rosto de todo mundo e lamentou como se seu coração estivesse quebrando. Connor, visivelmente chocado, começou a se aproximar dele.

"Severus, Sirius," Disse Dumbledore, sua voz era implacável, "por favor venham ao meu escritório imediatamente. Ele acenou com a cabeça as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. "Me desculpem por privar os alunos do terceiro ano de seu professor para a aula de Poções, mas isso deve ser apenas por uma manhã." Ele saiu do Salão.

Snape seguiu-o um momento depois. Sirius se recompôs e foi tropeçando e soluçando atrás deles.

Harry estava congelado. Ele queria segui-los, entender o que diabos tinha acontecido, mas Millicent estava puxando seu braço.

"Venha," Ela sussurrou. "Professor Snape falará com você depois."

Harry tinha que admitir que isso era provavelmente verdade, e de qualquer maneira, ele não achava que pudesse estar no mesmo aposento com Dumbledore no momento. Ele forçou seus pés a moverem, para sair do Salão Principal.

Ele poderia ter ido até Connor, também, mas uma horda de Grifinórios tinha caído sobre ele. Ele tinha que confiar que seu irmão ficaria bem.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou, lidando cuidadosamente com a raiva, e a fonte inesperada de raiva.

_Eu estou furioso com ele. Eu estou furioso com _Sirius_ por atacar _Snape_. _

_Não deveria ser ao contrário? _

Ele ficou imaginando, tristemente, que novas e perturbadoras descobertas sobre si isto revelava.


End file.
